Segredos do coração
by kacardoso
Summary: a


**Segredos Do Coração**

**The Spanish Billionaires Pregnant Wife**

_Lynne Graham_

_Um casamento feito __à__s pressas. Apenas pela felicidade do beb__ê__..._

Leandro, duque de Sandoval, era tão aristocrático, orgulhoso e arrogante quanto seu título... e de uma beleza morena de tirar o fôlego. O que esse banqueiro espanhol bilionário poderia desejar de uma pobre garçonete como Molly?

Mas Leandro a queria, e a possuiu, engravidando-a acidentalmente. Em seu mundo tradicional, havia apenas uma opção: o casamento com a mãe de seu herdeiro. Afmal, nenhum de seus ancestrais nobres jamais se casou por amor...

**Digitalização:** Crysty

**Revisão:** Simoninha

ISBN 978-85-76S7-787-5

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V/S.àxl.

to ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: THE SPANISH BILLIONAIRES PREGNANT WIFE

Copyright 2008 by Lynne Graham

Originalmente publicado em 2008 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABREUS SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654/2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500  . 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

D1SKBANCAS: (55 XX 21) 2195-3186

Editora HRLtda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4 andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Posta! 8516

Rio de Janeiro. RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**CAP****Í****TULO UM**

Leandro Carrera Marquez, o duque de Sandoval, acordou quando um dos criados abriu as cortinas do quarto e o cumprimentou com um animado bom-dia. Exibindo seriedade nos traços aristocráticos do rosto bronzeado, Leandro duvidava que o dia pudesse ser diferente de qualquer outro dos últimos meses. Novas toalhas haviam sido colocadas no banheiro da suíte, e o terno feito sob encomenda, a camisa de seda e a gravata estavam separados e prontos para que ele vestisse após o banho.

Elegante e, como sempre, refinado, Leandro finalmente desceu a magnífica escadaria do castelo da família com toda a segurança e a dignidade de seus descendentes. Ele tinha ciência dos aborrecimentos que tinha, mas decidiu desprezar esse sentimento, já que se julgava abençoado pela saúde, a riqueza e o sucesso que possuía.

As paredes pelas quais passava sustentavam os retratos de seus antepassados... a beleza e o orgulho da aristocracia castelhana... desde o primeiro duque, um famoso militar contemporâneo de Cristóvão Colombo, até o pai de Leandro, um ilustre banqueiro que morrera quando o filho tinha apenas 5 anos.

— Vossa Excelência. — Após receber os cumprimentos de Basílio, o mordomo, e dois serventes na base da escadaria, com a mesma glória e a cerimônia que o primeiro duque deveria ter recebido no século XV, Leandro foi conduzido para a enorme sala onde era servido o café-da-manhã. Os jornais do dia com as principais publicações financeiras rapidamente foram entregues a ele. Não havia necessidade de pedir qualquer coisa. Todos os seus desejos eram cuidadosamente atendidos pela dedicada equipe de funcionários. Enquanto Leandro apreciava a primeira refeição do dia, o silêncio reinava no ambiente, pois a preferência dele pelo silêncio durante o café-da-manhã era conhecida e respeitada.

O telefone foi levado até ele por um dos serviçais. A mãe de Leandro, a nobre duquesa, Dona Maria, lhe pedia que fosse almoçar com ela em Sevilha. Isso não o agradou. Teria de remarcar as reuniões do Banco Carrera. Mas Leandro, que se sentia constrangido por despender pouquíssimo tempo com a família, resolveu concordar.

Enquanto sorvia um gole do café fresco, o brilho dourado de seus olhos castanhos se direcionou para um enorme retrato na parede do outro lado da sala, a imagem de sua falecida esposa, Aloise. Leandro se perguntava se mais alguém da família se lembraria que em 48 horas seria o aniversário da morte dela. Aloise, a amiga de infância de Leandro, que falecera havia quase um ano, havia deixado um enorme vazio em sua vida. Ele se perguntava se um dia conseguiria superar a culpa pela morte trágica de Aloise, e decidiu que o melhor a fazer no momento seria passar o dia longe de casa, trabalhando em Londres. Sentimentalismo não era uma de suas fraquezas.

Leandro passou uma manhã atribulada no Banco Carrera, uma instituição constituída pelas fortunas dos mesmos clientes por gerações e havia se tornado mundialmente conhecida como uma das instituições financeiras mais bem sucedidas do mercado. Grande parte do sucesso atual se devia a Leandro, que desde cedo havia sido considerado um verdadeiro gênio com administração e números. Resolver equações complicadas era um grande prazer e satisfação para ele. Mesmo porque... entender os números sempre fora mais fácil do que entender as pessoas, ele pensava com ironia.

Quando ele foi ao encontro da mãe, ficou surpreso ao ver que sua tia Isabella e suas duas irmãs, Estefania e Julieta, também estavam presentes no almoço.

— Eu acho que já chegou o momento de termos uma conversa — Dona Maria murmurou, lançando um olhar significativo para o filho.

Leandro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e questionou:

— Sobre o quê?

— Já faz um ano que você está viúvo. — Estefania interveio.

— Onde vocês querem chegar com isso? — Leandro indagou num tom seco.

— Você passou tempo demais se lamentando. Está na hora de pensar em se casar novamente — a duquesa declarou.

Com a expressão serena e inabalada, Leandro fitou o rosto da mãe e declarou com firmeza:

— Eu não concordo.

Julieta, a irmã mais nova de Leandro, apressou-se em dizer:

— Ninguém irá substituir Aloise, Leandro. Nós não esperamos isso e nem você poderá...

— Mas, você precisará de um herdeiro. — Dona Maria interrompeu com seriedade. — No ano passado, quando Aloise faleceu, todos nós aprendemos sobre como a vida pode ser frágil e instável. E se alguma coisa acontecer com você? Você precisa se casar e conseguir um herdeiro, meu filho.

Leandro comprimiu os lábios até formar uma linha fina. Ele não precisava ouvir esses comentários, porque durante toda a sua vida costumava atender diariamente as responsabilidades que lhe eram impostas. Na verdade, ele nunca se livrava das expectativas que acompanhavam a sua posição social privilegiada e a sua vasta riqueza. Leandro havia sido educado de acordo com as tradições de seus ancestrais e tinha que colocar as obrigações e a honra da família sempre em primeiro lugar. Contudo, certa rebeldia começava a se formar em seu interior.

— Estou ciente desses fatos, mas não estou preparado para me casar de novo — ele devolveu com firmeza na voz.

— Acho que poderíamos ajudá-lo se preparássemos uma lista com possíveis noivas para você — a duquesa insistiu, dando um largo sorriso.

— Não acho que isso poderia me ajudar. Aliás, eu acho que essa idéia é absurda — Leandro respondeu friamente. — Quando e _se _eu me casar novamente, escolherei a minha noiva.

De qualquer forma, a tia dele, Isabella, decidiu que não deveria ficar calada. Assim que ela indicou uma candidata de uma família rica e importante, Leandro dirigiu um olhar desdenhoso para ela. Em seguida, a mãe dele começou a falar sobre uma jovem viúva que tinha um filho, o que a mulher mais velha designou como um recorde de fertilidade comprovada. O tédio em que Leandro se encontrava podia ser visto claramente nos bonitos traços do rosto bronzeado. Ele sabia exatamente aonde elas queriam chegar. Infelizmente, ouvir sobre recordes de fertilidade não o agradava nem um pouco. A irmã mais velha, Estefania, sugeriu que a filha adolescente de uma amiga próxima poderia ser uma noiva perfeita para ele. Leandro quase deu uma estrondosa gargalhada ao ouvir o comentário da irmã. Ele tinha plena convicção de que casamento poderia ser um desafio, até para aqueles que parecem ter um relacionamento compatível e bem-equilibrado.

— Vamos organizar uma festa e convidar algumas mulheres — Dona Maria declarou, determinada a dar a última palavra. — Mas, não convidaremos a adolescente, Estefania. Eu não acho que uma mulher tão jovem possa ser conveniente. Uma noiva Marquez precisa ser madura, possuir etiqueta, educação, além de carregar um passado digno.

— Eu não vou comparecer a festa alguma. — Leandro afirmou sem hesitar. — Por enquanto, não tenho intenções de me casar de novo.

Julieta lançou um olhar compreensivo para Leandro e observou:

— Mas, ao menos se você for à festa, poderá se apaixonar por alguém novamente.

— Não haverá festa — Leandro protestou, sentindo-se incomodado com os comentários da família. Ele mal conseguia acreditar que os próprios parentes podiam ser tão rudes e impertinentes. Mas, até aí, ele tinha que admitir que nenhum deles fosse muito próximo. A formalidade imposta pela mãe provocara com que o comportamento entre eles fosse polido e distante.

— Nós apenas estamos pensando no que é melhor para você — a duquesa murmurou com doçura no tom de voz.

Leandro fitou a mulher que o havia mandado para um internato inglês quando ele estava com 6 anos de idade e que havia permanecido rígida apesar das cartas que ele enviara, implorando para que ela permitisse que ele voltasse para a casa.

— Eu sei o que é melhor para mim. Mama.

— Feliz aniversário, Molly! O que você achou? — Jez Andrews perguntou animado, enquanto se afastava do carro e acenava para ela.

Surpresa, Molly Chapman analisou o seu carro antigo. Jez havia feito uma nova pintura na cor rosa, que ela adorou assim que olhou no veículo. Molly deu alguns passos ao redor do carro e ficou encantada pela transformação que fizera com que as ferrugens, os amassados e os arranhões simplesmente desaparecessem.

— É incrível! Você fez um verdadeiro milagre, Jez.

— É para isso que servem os amigos. Eu substituí várias peças do carro. Eu sabia que consertar o seu carro seria o melhor presente que eu poderia lhe dar — admitiu o amigo.

Molly se aproximou e o abraçou. Loiro e de estatura média, Jez ainda conseguia ser alguns centímetros mais alto do que Molly, que por sua vez era baixa e possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

— Eu não sei como lhe agradecer.

Jez deu de ombros e afastou-se um pouco.

— Não foi grande coisa — ele declarou, sem graça.

Mas Molly reconhecia o valor da generosidade dele, e o fato de Jez ter usado o tempo livre para consertar o carro dela deixou-a comovida. Ele era o melhor amigo dela e sabia que ela precisaria do veículo para ir às feiras de exposição e às lojas de arte onde vendia as mercadorias durante os finais de semana. Molly e Jez haviam ficado juntos no orfanato quando eram crianças e a ligação entre eles era muito forte.

— Não se esqueça que eu vou ficar com Ida esta noite — ele a lembrou. — Vejo você amanhã.

— Como está Ida?

Ao pensar na idosa que estava seriamente doente, Jez deu um suspiro de tristeza.

— Do mesmo jeito... parece que ela não está tendo nenhuma melhora.

— Disseram alguma coisa sobre a vaga na casa de repouso?

— Não. Mas ela está entre as primeiras da lista.

Enquanto entrava na casa, Molly refletia sobre o quanto Jez costumava se preocupar e cuidar da mulher que o havia educado quando ele era adolescente. Jez havia recebido a casa situada em Hackney como herança de um tio. O dinheiro que ele também herdara permitira que ele financiasse e montasse uma oficina de carros, onde atualmente trabalhava. Jez oferecera um quarto a Molly e a preciosa oportunidade de ela usar a pequena casa que ficava nos fundos do jardim a fim de usar o forno de oleiro para os vasos de cerâmica que ela fazia.

Até então, o sucesso havia iludido Molly. Ela concluíra a escola de artes com grandes esperanças para o futuro. E, apesar de trabalhar na companhia de bufê que a havia contratado, ela ainda tinha que se esforçar muito para conseguir pagar o aluguel e as contas. Contudo, o sonho dela era vender peças de cerâmica para que pudesse trabalhar como oleira em tempo integral. Molly costumava se sentir um fracasso em relação à arte, porque a cada dia que se passava esse sonho parecia ser inalcançável.

Assim como Jez, Molly também tivera um passado cheio de altos e baixos, no qual enfrentara constantes mudanças, relacionamentos fracassados e uma total insegurança. A mãe dela havia falecido quando ela estava com 9 anos de idade e a avó a colocara para a adoção, enquanto escolhera ficar com Ophelia, a irmã mais velha de Molly. Ela nunca conseguiu superar o fato de a própria família tê-la entregue para os serviços sociais simplesmente porque, diferente da irmã, ela era filha ilegítima. E, o que era pior, Molly era a prova viva de que a mãe tivera um caso com um homem casado. A dor de ter sido cruelmente rejeitada pela família fez com que, durante a infância, Molly tivesse receio de contatar os parentes quando se tornasse adulta. Mesmo agora, com 22 anos de idade, Molly pretendia bloquear as memórias do passado para impedir que essas dolorosas lembranças voltassem a perturbá-la.

Naquela noite, os patrões de Molly estavam promovendo um serviço de bufê para uma festa de casamento que seria realizada em uma mansão em St John Wood. Era uma reserva muito especial para um novo cliente e o gerente dela, Brian, estava ansioso para que tudo saísse perfeito. Molly apertou o laço do avental sobre a saia de cor preta e a blusa branca que usava para trabalhar. A mãe da noiva, Krystal Forfar, uma mulher loira e magérrima trajando um vestido na cor rosa, estava censurando o gerente Brian, ao dar instruções em um tom agudo de voz.

Brian acenou para Molly, pedindo para que ela se aproximasse.

— Essa é Molly, minha garçonete mais experiente. — Ele a apresentou à mulher e depois prosseguiu: — Esta noite teremos um convidado...

— Sr. Leandro Carrera Marquez — a mãe da noiva interrompeu com arrogância. — Ele é um banqueiro espanhol e, como patrão do meu marido, nosso convidado mais importante. Quero que ele seja atendido da melhor maneira possível. Eu mostrarei quem é assim que ele chegar.

— Está bem. — Molly assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e retornou para a cozinha.

— O que foi aquilo? — indagou Vanessa, a colega de Molly, que também era garçonete.

Molly explicou.

— Posso apostar que ele deve ser mais um daqueles ricos que possuem mais dinheiro do que bom senso — opinou a garçonete.

— Se ele é banqueiro, é de se esperar que tenha os dois! — brincou Molly.

A noiva, trajando um magnífico vestido de seda na cor branca, uniu-se à mãe para verificar a mesa de bufe. Molly assistia enquanto a sra. Forfar ajustava cuidadosamente a tiara que a filha usava na cabeça. Sem se importar com a atenção que estava recebendo da mãe, a noiva começou a queixar-se da cor dos guardanapos, dizendo que não era exatamente o que ela havia exigido. Brian apressou-se em desculpar-se, enquanto Molly se perguntava por que ela mesma tinha fracassado em ganhar o amor da mãe, e porque o único afeto que recebera durante a infância fora o da irmã. Será que a própria mãe também tivera vergonha da ilegitimidade dela?

Alguns minutos depois, Molly foi chamada na entrada do salão para ver o banqueiro espanhol a quem teria que dar mais atenção. O homem alto e de cabelos escuros que estava conversando com os pais da noiva era de uma beleza tão impactante que Molly sentiu o coração dar um salto dentro do peito ao observá-lo. Ele era deslumbrante. Os cabelos eram curtos, escuros e brilhantes. Os traços do rosto bronzeado eram clássicos e perfeitos. Os ombros largos e poderosos, os quadris estreitos e as pernas musculosas formavam o conjunto de um físico atlético e imponente.

— Ofereça um drinque ao nosso convidado VIP — pediu Brian.

Molly começou a caminhar com a respiração acelerada, sentindo-se agitada e embaraçada pela reação que tivera ao observá-lo. Ela não era assim. Molly nunca reagira aos homens da mesma maneira que faziam suas amigas, O relacionamento inconstante que a mãe tivera com diversos homens que a trataram mal havia deixado marcas em Molly, apesar de ela ser apenas uma criança na época. Desde adolescente, Molly já sabia que desejava algo diferente para ela, algo além do sexo casual com homens que não quisessem compromisso, contribuir dentro de casa ou ajudar na criação dos filhos. Ela tivera alguns namorados, mas ninguém especial; certamente ninguém que tivesse sentido o desejo de experimentar uma intimidade maior. Para Molly, o fato de olhar para o outro lado do salão e vislumbrar um homem que conseguiu tirar-lhe o fôlego e o bom senso foi um grande choque.

Quanto mais Molly se aproximava dele, mais ele parecia notar o olhar curioso que ela lhe lançava, observando cada detalhe da aparência sofisticada e elegante dele. O terno que ele vestia era de corte clássico e o resplendor do _design _mais caro e da mais alta qualidade.

— Senhor? — Molly estendeu a bandeja com os drinques e no instante em que ele se virou para encará-la, ela descobriu que ele possuía cílios longos e espessos e olhos cor de mel que pareciam refletir um brilho dourado. Ao deparar-se com aqueles lindos olhos, ela se sentiu zonza e perturbada.

— Obrigado. — Leandro aceitou uma taça e apressou-se em beber, pois sentia a boca ressecada. Não fosse o fato de os Forfar serem muito amigos da mãe dele, ele teria ficado em casa naquela noite. Uma inflamação na garganta e uma série de antibióticos estavam fazendo com que ele se sentisse péssimo. Mas, de qualquer forma, a consciência dele não o deixou em paz e Leandro se sentiu obrigado a comparecer à festa de casamento, já que não havia ido à cerimônia que já fora realizada na igreja. Desejando ficar só, ele decidiu dispensar o chofer e os guarda-costas por aquela noite e preferiu ir à festa dirigindo o próprio carro.

Leandro desviou a atenção para o casal de noivos, que no momento discutiam, e percebeu o olhar irritado que a noiva exibia e o embaraço do noivo, como se estivesse desejando estar em qualquer lugar, exceto ali. Leandro sabia como era aquela sensação. Ele também não gostava de casamentos. A alegria artificial o perturbava e as estatísticas de divórcio faziam com que as promessas de amor e o romance parecessem vazios e sem sentido. Ele não conseguia se imaginar casando novamente e abdicando da sua liberdade.

Ocupada em servir os convidados, Molly ficou surpresa quando notou que o belíssimo banqueiro estava com o olhar fixo no rosto dela. Ela enrubesceu, perguntando-se por que ele parecia estar tão amedrontado e não resistiu em sorrir no intuito de animá-lo.

O sorriso meigo da pequena garçonete era tão encantador quanto seu rosto, Leandro admitiu, e o mau humor que o havia dominado repentinamente começou a desvanecer enquanto ele a admirava. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes como o de um felino, o nariz perfeito, as covinhas graciosas e os lábios cheios e rosados o deixaram fascinado. No instante em que Leandro se deu conta de que estava olhando fixamente para o rosto dela, desviou o olhar e fitou a taça que segurava. Mas, estranhamente, tudo o que conseguia ver eram aqueles olhos felinos e os maravilhosos lábios rosados que combinavam a curiosa mistura da inocência de uma menina com o charme sedutor de uma mulher. Ele estava surpreso consigo mesmo e ficou ainda mais perturbado com o desejo intenso que o dominou. Desde que Aloise falecera, ele não estivera com nenhuma outra mulher. A culpa havia exterminado a sua libido da mesma forma com que a morte havia levado a sua esposa.

— Aqui, amor! — um dos convidados chamou a atenção de Molly.

Ao ouvir o pedido, ela apressou-se em servir os drinques. Enquanto Molly os servia, o trio de jovens que evidentemente já havia tomado algumas bebidas começou a fazer comentários indesejáveis sobre as curvas do corpo dela. Molly cerrou os dentes e, ignorando a ousadia dos jovens, afastou-se logo que terminara de servi-los. Em seguida, retornou ao bar para atender mais pedidos.

— O copo do convidado VIP está vazio — Brian avisou-a, exibindo preocupação no olhar. — Vá servi-lo.

Desta vez, Molly esforçou-se para não olhar diretamente para o banqueiro, mas podia sentir o coração bater desenfreado enquanto cruzava o salão até chegar à mesa onde ele estava. Contudo, a ansiedade e a tentação foram mais fortes e ela não resistiu em contemplá-lo outra vez: ele realmente era _incr__í__vel, _os cabelos escuros cintilavam sob as luzes fracas do ambiente que evidenciavam os traços perfeitos do rosto másculo. Ela sentiu a boca ressecar, enquanto uma onda de desejo a invadiu, fazendo-a se sentir indefesa.

O poder daquela sensação deixou-a chocada. Ele era um estranho e ela não sabia nada sobre ele. O que ela sentia era desejo físico. Contudo, a força daquela atração era quase irresistível. Pela primeira vez, Molly se perguntou se algo similar havia atraído sua mãe e a fizera se envolver com um homem casado. Ao ter esse pensamento, Molly sentiu certa culpa por ter julgado a mãe de forma tão severa até então.

Leandro assistia enquanto Molly caminhava na direção dele, maravilhando-se ao ver o quanto ela era delicada... os passos graciosos que ela dava. pareciam acompanhar o ritmo da música. "Dios _mio! _O que está acontecendo comigo?", Leandro se perguntou, intrigado. Contudo, manteve o olhar fixo nas curvas sensuais do corpo de Molly, que assim que lhe dirigiu aqueles olhos verdes, sentiu como se um choque elétrico tivesse percorrido todo o seu corpo. Ele depositou a taça vazia sobre a bandeja que ela estendeu e apanhou outro drinque. Por um momento, ele achou que a sua sede de desejo poderia ser controlada com água ao invés de álcool, mas o que aconteceu em seguida mudou completamente o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

Assim que foi chamada pelo mesmo grupo de jovens que havia servido, Molly apressou-se em atendê-los. Ao se aproximar, um dos homens fez um comentário rude sobre os seios dela e, enquanto ela se esforçava para manter a calma, outro jovem do grupo a envolveu pela cintura com um dos braços e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Solte-me! — Molly exclamou com desdém, sentindo-se aborrecida. — Estou aqui para servir os drinques... e nada mais!

— Ah, não precisa ficar zangada, querida — zombou o jovem de cabelos loiros, que, sem se importar com a queixa dela, atirou uma nota de alto valor sobre a bandeja. Registrando o nome dela no crachá de identificação, ele prosseguiu: —Você quer ir para a minha casa mais tarde, Molly? Confie em mim, vamos ter bons momentos...

— Não, obrigada. Agora, tire suas mãos de mim! — ela exigiu.

— Você faz idéia de quanto dinheiro ganhei neste ano?

— Não me interessa nem um pouco — ela falou, amassando a nota em uma das mãos dele e livrando-se do braço que a segurava no momento em que ele afrouxou a pressão que fazia sobre a cintura dela. Como ele ousava falar com ela dessa maneira? Molly se perguntava indignada, enquanto se afastava do local, ouvindo a explosão de risos dos jovens. Constrangido, Brian a assistia da entrada do salão e, assim que ela passou por ele, avisou-o de que era preciso ficar atento ao grupo, antes que a situação ficasse fora de controle.

— Eu não vou suportar ser tratada dessa maneira. Tenho o direito de me queixar quando alguém faz uma coisa dessas comigo — Molly declarou, furiosa.

Preocupado com a ameaça que ela acabara de fazer, Brian ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou:

— Esses sujeitos estão zombando e querem apenas flertar com você. Molly, você é uma linda mulher e não há muitas mulheres bonitas neste salão.

Eles devem ter exagerado nas bebidas. Tenho certeza de que não tiveram a intenção de insultá-la.

— Eu discordo. E fiquei muito ofendida — Molly protestou e em seguida dirigiu-se ao bar, sentindo-se furiosa por sua queixa não estar sendo levada a sério. Ela sabia que o gerente gostaria de evitar qualquer confusão que pudesse colocar em risco a chance de conseguir novos clientes da alta sociedade. Mas, pela primeira vez, Molly ressentiu-se por sua humilde posição na vida. Evidentemente, Brian achou que a queixa dela era menos importante do que o conforto dos jovens arrogantes que a haviam insultado.

Leandro deu um profundo respiro para tentar manter o controle. Ele havia testemunhado a cena e sentiu vontade de interferir para defender a garçonete dos jovens embriagados. Entretanto, achou que o chefe dela fosse protegê-la do assédio. Então, o nome da garçonete era Molly... ele ouvira quando um dos jovens falara o nome dela. Não seria um diminutivo de Mary? E se fosse, porque deveria se importar? Ele não gostava de se sentir vulnerável. Acompanhado da anfitriã, Krystal, Leandro foi conduzido para se sociabilizar com outros convidados.

Lysander Metaxis estava presente, mas viera sozinho e explicara, com grande satisfação, que a esposa estava dando à luz ao terceiro filho deles. Contudo, se ele estivesse procurando por bajulações, certamente não encontraria ali. Quando o assunto era crianças, Leandro não tinha nada a declarar e nem mesmo se interessava.

A atenção de Leandro ficou concentrada em Molly, assim que ela reaproximou-se dos jovens que pediram mais uma rodada de bebidas. A tensão estava estampada nas delicadas faces dela e a relutância em responder aos comentários dos homens era evidente. O jovem de cabelos loiros novamente colocou um dos braços na cintura dela. Em seguida, ele moveu as mãos e de forma grosseira beliscou-lhe uma das nádegas. Molly reagiu zangada, e Leandro caminhou a passos largos na direção dela.

— Tire suas mãos de cima dela! — Leandro comandou.

O jovem liberou Molly e, ao erguer-se da cadeira, deu um empurrão em Leandro. Surpresa ao ver que o banqueiro viera resgatá-la, Molly ficou preocupada pelo perigo que ele corria em ser agredido pelos três jovens embriagados. Ela apressou-se em colocar-se entre os homens, mas por instinto desviou-se de um soco que acabou atingindo uma das têmporas de Leandro, que caiu pesadamente ao chão. Por um instante, ele ficou desacordado. E quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com os lindos olhos verdes de Molly, que exibiam extrema preocupação. Ela estava tão próxima que ele podia sentir o delicioso aroma cítrico dos cabelos encaracolados invadindo-lhe as narinas e fazendo com que uma onda de excitação o dominasse.

Quando Molly fitou os olhos cor de mel de Leandro, sentiu o corpo inteiro vibrar e o calor da sensação que a dominou fez com que ela quase perdesse o fôlego.

Os jovens desapareceram em meio à multidão quando se deram conta de que diversas pessoas haviam presenciado a cena. Krystal Forfar aproximou-se e, de forma arrogante, censurou Molly:

— Acho que você já causou problemas demais! — e, dirigindo o olhar para Leandro, a mulher ofereceu: — Sr. Carrera Marquez? Devo chamar um médico?

Molly ergueu-se do chão e assistiu enquanto Leandro também se levantava e calmamente declarava que não precisaria de assistência médica.

— Eu acho que o senhor deveria ir ao hospital. — Molly sugeriu. — O senhor ficou desacordado por um momento e pode ter sofrido uma concussão.

— Obrigado, mas eu realmente não preciso. — Leandro assegurou com firmeza no tom de voz, enquanto ajeitava o paletó amarrotado. — Mas, acho que um pouco de ar fresco seria bom. Está muito abafado aqui dentro.

— O que foi aquilo? — Brian indagou, e, segurando em um dos braços de Molly, afastou-a para ter uma conversa em particular.

Assim que Molly explicou o que havia acontecido, Vanessa exclamou admirada:

— O espanhol é um verdadeiro herói... ele se aborreceu tanto que a defendeu quando o jovem embriagado lhe deu um beliscão! Você esperava que ele fizesse isso?

O comportamento do banqueiro também havia surpreendido Molly, mesmo porque o único homem que ela conhecia e achava que fosse capaz de intervir em uma briga para defender uma mulher de um assédio era o seu amigo Jez.

Após selecionar um prato do bufê e colocar algumas iguarias e um drinque sobre a travessa, Molly dirigiu-se para a sacada onde Leandro Carrera Marquez se encontrava.

De costas para o salão, ele estava recostado no parapeito da sacada, contemplando as luzes da cidade.

— Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter exigido que aquele homem se afastasse de mim. Foi uma atitude muita corajosa — Molly falou com a voz ofegante, enquanto depositava a travessa sobre a pequena mesa que estava atrás dele. — Sinto muito que o senhor tenha sido agredido.

— Se você não tivesse se colocado entre nós dois, eu poderia ter revidado — Leandro declarou, girando o corpo para encará-la. Ele ainda podia sentir a onda de raiva que o dominou quando viu o jovem embriagado tocando o corpo dela.

— Mas, o senhor era um contra três homens — Molly observou, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e traçava gentilmente com a ponta de um dedo sobre o local onde ele havia sido agredido. — O senhor poderia ter ficado gravemente ferido e eu me sentiria muito culpada. — E, após dar um suspiro, ela prosseguiu: — Bem, eu trouxe alguns petiscos. Por favor, coma alguma coisa.

A sensação de ter os seios dela contra o seu peito e a proximidade do calor do corpo feminino proporcionou-lhe uma nova oportunidade de sentir o delicioso aroma cítrico dos cabelos dela. Uma onda de excitação o invadiu novamente. Leandro estudou os lábios cheios e sensuais de Molly e sentiu um desejo incontrolável em prová-la.

— Eu não quero nada além de você... — Ele sussurrou em um tom rouco de voz.

**CAP****Í****TULO DOIS**

Molly olhava para ele com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, Leandro descartou qualquer possibilidade de resistir à tentação de tê-la tão próxima. Inclinando-se, ele envolveu-a com os braços e com uma das mãos começou a afastar uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos que lhe caía sobre o rosto delicado.

Molly apoiou-se contra o corpo másculo e poderoso e deslizou os dedos entre os cabelos escuros e espessos dele. A urgência que ela sentia em tocá-lo conseguia afastar qualquer inibição que sentisse. De súbito, aqueles lábios masculinos e sensuais tomaram os dela de assalto, num beijo ardente e provocativo.

Ela nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma antes, nunca havia sentido o calor, a urgência, o desejo que a paixão provocava. Molly sentiu-se tonta, não era mais senhora de seus atos. A língua de Leandro explorava cada centímetro de sua boca, fazendo com que sentisse cada célula do corpo vibrar de excitação. Molly estremeceu com a sensação que a invadiu. Os lábios colados ao dele, sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem. Enquanto o prazer do toque e do gosto dele se intensificava, ela se agarrava ao paletó dele, na tentativa de manter-se equilibrada.

Um alarme de carro disparou em algum lugar do estacionamento que ficava na rua abaixo e Leandro ficou tenso. Erguendo a cabeça, ele sentiu-se confuso e se deu conta de que estava agindo por impulso.

— Desculpe-me — ele murmurou, fitando o verde dos olhos dela.

Molly sentia-se embaraçada e incapaz de pensar com clareza.

— Desculpar? Por quê? — ela indagou, enquanto Leandro a segurou gentilmente nos ombros femininos e a afastou.

Molly ficou admirando os traços bonitos do rosto bronzeado. Leandro era o homem mais surpreendente que ela já vira. Mas, o que estaria acontecendo com ela? Deixar que um dos convidados a beijasse quando ela supostamente deveria estar trabalhando? Ela era louca? Certamente não gostaria de ficar desempregada novamente. Já passara por isso e não queria ter que enfrentar toda a humilhação e o estresse que era conseguir um emprego.

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido e normalmente não aconteceria — Leandro desabafou, finalmente optando por reconhecer a revolta que o havia atormentado durante toda a semana anterior.

Molly recordou-se do momento em que ele a afastou e foi tomada por uma onda de embaraço, o que fez suas faces ficarem enrubescidas. Ele estava certo. O beijo fora um erro e nunca deveria ter acontecido. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Contudo, a forte excitação que ele despertara nela pareceu impossível de ser controlada.

— Eu não costumo agir assim. Acho que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na bebida. Qual outra explicação eu teria para o meu comportamento? — Leandro declarou com frieza, notando o rubor estampado no rosto delicado de Molly e se perguntando qual seria a idade dela, pois ela lhe parecia uma adolescente. _—__ Dios mio! _Você é a garçonete.

Ao ouvir o rude comentário que ele acabara de fazer, Molly empalideceu. Ela era uma pessoa, um indivíduo, um ser humano antes de ser uma garçonete.

— Eu deveria ter percebido que o senhor não passa de um arrogante. Mas, não se preocupe. O senhor não precisa se desculpar. Não sou ingênua a ponto de achar que um beijo signifique um compromisso. E, de qualquer forma, o senhor não faz o meu tipo! — e, dizendo isso, Molly apanhou a travessa que estava sobre a mesa, antes de voltar para o salão.

— Você é linda, querida — Leandro murmurou em um tom rouco de voz, enquanto a assistia deixar a varanda.

Ao ouvir o inesperado elogio, Molly sentiu as faces se aquecerem. _Linda? _Desde quando ela era linda? Ela já fora chamada de "bonita" por uma ou duas vezes quando estava produzida, mas não havia nenhuma verdade no elogio que ele acabara de fazer. Ela era de estatura baixa e possuía cabelos que quase sempre eram impossíveis de ser controlados.

A única vantagem que acreditava possuir era o fato de conseguir comer tudo o que quisesse sem ganhar peso extra.

— Você estava lá fora com o sr. Carrera Marquez? — a mãe da noiva questionou furiosamente, colocando-se na frente de Molly. — Por que você foi incomodá-lo?

— Eu não estava _incomodando _o sr. Carrera Marquez. Eu precisava agradecê-lo por ele ter me defendido daqueles jovens e resolvi levar alguns petiscos para ele. — Molly devolveu, erguendo o queixo num gesto de desafio.

A mulher alta e de cabelos loiros olhou-a de cima a baixo, exibindo um ar de superioridade.

— Eu já avisei o seu gerente que não permitirei que você trabalhe em minha casa novamente. Você se comportou de forma errada — ela censurou-a, sem rodeios. — Você não poderia ter se aproximado de um dos convidados e estragado a festa de casamento da minha filha.

A injusta repreensão fez com que lágrimas de humilhação começassem a brotar nos olhos verdes de Molly. Ela não havia feito nada de errado e fora insultada verbal e fisicamente. Mas, ninguém pediria desculpas a uma simples garçonete, Molly concluiu, aborrecida. Ao retornar para a cozinha, Brian sugeriu que ela ajudasse o chef com a limpeza. Molly trabalhou com rapidez e afinco. A noite progrediu lentamente até o burburinho dos convidados começar a desaparecer juntamente com a música, antes de as pessoas voltarem para suas casas.

— Vá verificar se ainda há copos espalhados pelas mesas — Brian instruiu.

Molly apanhou uma travessa e, assim que retornou ao salão, a primeira pessoa que avistou foi o banqueiro espanhol. Recostado no balcão em uma pose sexy e masculina, ele falava ao celular. Ela pôde ouvir que ele ordenava um serviço de táxi, mas recusou-se a encará-lo enquanto recolhia alguns copos que ficaram abandonados sobre as mesas. Com o olhar atento, Leandro observava cada movimento que ela fazia.

Ela havia dito que ele não fazia o seu tipo, mas Leandro não estava convencido. Todavia, Molly definitivamente não era o tipo de mulher que o teria atraído no passado. Mulheres altas, loiras e elegantes como Aloise sempre fizeram o estilo dele. Mas, de qualquer forma, Molly conseguira chamar-lhe a atenção. As curvas sensuais do corpo dela eram capazes de enlouquecer qualquer homem que tivesse sangue correndo nas veias, Leandro admitiu em pensamento.

Os cabelos encaracolados, os olhos expressivos e os lábios carnudos e convidativos conseguiam despertar-lhe o desejo, antes mesmo de ele contemplar aquele corpo sensual e tentador que ela possuía. Só de olhar para ela, ele ficou excitado. Lembrar-se da sensação de ter os lábios macios dela contra os dele e como seu corpo respondia ao dela não estava ajudando a melhorar seu estado. Ele precisava de um banho gelado. Ele precisava de uma mulher. Leandro reconheceu em pensamento e comprimiu os lábios, sentindo-se raivoso por não conseguir ter o controle do seu próprio corpo.

As salas já estavam quase vazias quando Molly terminou de ajudar a carregar o veículo que era usado para os serviços de bufe. Após vestir o casaco, ela dirigiu-se para a frente da casa, onde havia deixado o carro estacionado. Foi uma surpresa ver Leandro parado do outro lado da calçada. A noite estava fria e chuvosa e ele não estava usando um sobretudo. O vento soprava forte e ele parecia estar congelando.

— Seu táxi ainda não chegou? — Molly perguntou, enquanto atravessava a rua a fim de se aproximar de Leandro.

— Parece que eles estão muito ocupados esta noite. Acho que nunca senti tanto frio em toda a minha vida. Como você suporta este tempo? — Leandro indagou por entre os dentes.

— Eu não tenho escolha. — Molly refletiu sobre a noite miserável que ele estava tendo e a compaixão suavizou a expressão do rosto dela. — Olha, eu poderia oferecer-lhe uma carona, mas não quero que o senhor tenha uma idéia errada...

— Por que acha que eu teria uma idéia errada? — Leandro interrompeu, sabendo que era tarde e afirmando para si mesmo que nunca mais sairia de casa sem o chofer e sua quente e confortável limusine. Isso não lhe havia ocorrido, até Leandro perceber que havia tomado diversos drinques e não poderia voltar dirigindo para casa.

Molly ergueu levemente o queixo e seus olhos verdes exibiam provocação.

— Não estou flertando. E, para dizer a verdade, não tenho o menor interesse no senhor — ela fez questão de deixar claro.

Leandro estudou-a com um súbito divertimento no olhar, porque ele também não tinha o menor interesse... ele achava que se a deixasse ir embora, ele talvez nunca mais voltaria a vê-la. _Nunca. _Mas, havia apenas um problema: Leandro descobriu que não estava preparado para aceitar essa possibilidade.

— Eu sei que você não está flertando comigo. Mas, aceito a carona — ele murmurou num tom macio.

— Vou pegar o carro.

Molly atravessou a rua, destrancou a porta do antigo Mini e se posicionou atrás do volante. Ela se perguntava o que a havia influenciado, por que simplesmente não passara reto por ele e o deixara ali congelando de frio. Ela nem mesmo perguntara onde ele morava e suspeitava que ficasse bem longe do destino dela.

A aparência do carro de cor rosa surpreendeu Leandro. A cor vibrante do veículo era peculiar e cheia de personalidade. Provavelmente a dona do carro deveria ser igual. Ele supôs. Ao abrir a porta do passageiro, Leandro moveu o banco para trás para conseguir acomodar as longas pernas e ter certo conforto dentro do pequeno espaço.

— Você gosta da cor rosa — ele observou.

— É uma cor que se destaca fácil nos estacionamentos. — Ela justificou e em seguida, indagou: — Onde você mora?

O endereço que ele dera era de um local nobre, exatamente como ela imaginara. Contudo, ficava próximo de onde eles estavam.

— Como chegou até aqui esta noite? — Molly quis saber.

— Vim com o meu carro, mas exagerei um pouco na bebida e achei melhor não dirigir — explicou Leandro.

— Foi por isso que durante a festa você disse que não costumava agir assim? — Molly indagou, lançando um olhar curioso para ele, assim que parou o carro no sinal vermelho. Ele virou o rosto para encará-la e ela maravilhou-se ao contemplar o brilho dourado dos olhos dele sob a luz forte do semáforo.

— Não. Hoje completa um ano que a minha esposa faleceu. Eu fiquei perturbado durante a semana inteira — Leandro confidenciou e imediatamente se perguntou por que estaria admitindo algo tão pessoal para ela, já que ele nunca fora do tipo que gostava de expor os sentimentos.

Por um segundo, Molly sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e afirmou de maneira calorosa e compreensiva:

— Eu sinto muito. — Em seguida, Molly quis saber: — Ela estava doente?

Surpreso ao ver a forma carinhosa com que reagira, Leandro ficou tenso.

— Não, ela sofreu um acidente de carro. A culpa foi minha. Nós tivemos uma... — ele deu um profundo respiro, antes de finalizar: — ...nós trocamos algumas palavras antes de ela sair de casa — ele admitiu com nervosismo.

Uma troca de palavras? Será que ele queria dizer que eles tiveram uma briga?

— Claro que não foi culpa sua — Molly ponderou com convicção. — O senhor não deveria ficar se culpando.

A forma sincera e compreensiva com que ela falava era muito diferente da reação que a maioria dos amigos dele costumava ter, já que evitavam até tocar no assunto. Talvez fosse melhor confidenciar um segredo com uma estranha, refletiu Leandro. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma ocasião onde havia espontaneamente abandonado suas defesas e se confessado à outra pessoa.

Ele era viúvo, Molly pensou com tristeza. Ela não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso, apenas via a questão como um fato inesperado.

— O senhor também se sente culpado por ter me beijado? — ela sondou.

Os traços clássicos do rosto másculo ficaram tensos.

— Não acho que devemos discutir sobre isso — ele falou com certo nervosismo.

Molly trocou de marcha e sem querer encostou a mão na coxa musculosa de Leandro.

— Desculpe-me — ela murmurou, sentindo-se desconfortável. — Não há muito espaço neste carro.

O clima estava tenso.

— Há quanto tempo você trabalha como garçonete? — Leandro perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado entre eles.

— Eu comecei trabalhando meio período quando ainda freqüentava a escola de Artes. Meu salário ajudava a me manter além do dinheiro da bolsa de estudos — Molly revelou. — Eu sou oleira quando tenho tempo, mas o emprego no bufê é o que garante as minhas contas.

O incômodo silêncio pairou no ar novamente. Molly estacionou o carro próximo ao edifício moderno onde Leandro residia. Ele a agradeceu e tentou sair do veículo, mas a porta do passageiro não abria. Dando um gemido abafado, Molly desculpou-se e apressou-se em sair para abrir a porta para ele do lado de fora do carro.

Assim que Leandro saiu, sentiu-se aliviado por escapar do interior limitado do veículo. Observando Molly parada à sua frente, ele notou que a estatura baixa e a delicadeza de seu corpo eram um conjunto atraente. De súbito, ele se imaginou erguendo-a no colo e carregando-a em seus braços fortes. Com muita dificuldade, Leandro conseguiu espantar a imagem que acabara de se formar em sua mente. Ainda assim, o corpo dele reagia com um enorme entusiasmo. Ele queria erguê-la no colo, carregá-la para a cama e fazer amor com ela. Leandro se sentia perturbado pelas restrições que o impediam de se aproximar dela e furioso por não conseguir conter sua libido.

Com uma rápida despedida, Molly apressou-se em voltar para o interior do carro. Ela o assistia enquanto ele atravessava a avenida e entrava no suntuoso saguão do edifício, que era muito bem-iluminado. Ela ainda conseguia ver o bonito perfil do rosto de Leandro enquanto ele trocava algumas palavras com o porteiro. Em seguida, ele virou as costas e caminhou para o interior do saguão, desaparecendo do campo de visão dela. Molly se sentiu decepcionada e desapontada por ele ter ido embora.

Sacudindo a cabeça numa tentativa de esquecer a própria insensatez, Molly puxou o cinto de segurança e, no momento em que o encaixou, ela notou que havia algo jogado no chão do passageiro. Retirando o cinto, ela inclinou-se e com uma das mãos alcançou o objeto. Era uma carteira masculina e só poderia pertencer ao homem que havia acabado de deixar o carro. Dando um gemido de impaciência, ela abriu a porta e saiu do veículo.

O porteiro não teve problema em identificar o homem a quem ela se referia e imediatamente se ofereceu para entregar a carteira. Contudo, Molly preferiu devolver o objeto pessoalmente. O porteiro pressionou o botão do interfone, mas quando não houve resposta ele avisou para que ela se dirigisse a um dos elevadores e subisse até o último andar. Dentro do elevador, Molly se perguntou se a atitude que estava tendo seria a certa. Talvez ela devesse ter deixado que o porteiro devolvesse a carteira para Leandro. Será que ela em seu interior desejava vê-lo de novo? Ao pensar nisso, Molly sentiu as faces se aquecerem. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, ela saiu e deparou-se com um hall decorado e semicircular. Leandro estava parado em frente à única porta que havia no corredor, remexendo nos bolsos da calça. Ele virou-se ao ouvir o som das portas do elevador. Ao vê-la, Leandro ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa.

— É isso o que você está procurando? — Molly entregou a carteira a ele. — Eu a encontrei no chão do carro.

— Era exatamente o que eu estava procurando. — Ele abriu a carteira e após apanhar o cartão-chave, abriu a porta do apartamento. — Obrigado... espere, não vá. — Ele apressou-se em alcançá-la, antes que Molly entrasse no elevador. — Tome um drinque comigo.

— Não, eu não posso. Não foi por isso que eu subi até aqui — Molly protestou, e seu embaraço era visível.

Ele olhou diretamente para ela e indagou com um tom rouco de voz:

— Por que nós dois estamos tentando fugir disso?

Molly nem precisava perguntar a que ele estava se referindo. Desde o primeiro instante em que ela o vira, seus pensamentos eram voltados para ele. Aquele bonito rosto masculino não lhe saía da mente. A possibilidade de talvez nunca mais voltar a vê-lo deixou-a aborrecida, embora ela não o conhecesse direito. Ela não conseguia controlar a forte atração que sentia por ele.

— Por que é loucura! — Molly exclamou irritada, ao mesmo tempo que dava um passo para trás a fim de se afastar dele.

Alcançando um dos pulsos dela, Leandro conduziu-a para dentro do apartamento.

— Eu não quero conversar no hall. Cada movimento nosso está sendo registrado por câmeras de segurança instaladas no corredor — ele explicou.

Assim que ele acendeu as luzes do hall do apartamento, ela pôde ver o magnífico piso de mármore e a mesa de vidro localizada no centro, sustentando uma belíssima escultura de bronze. O interior do apartamento possuía o estilo e a modernidade das imagens que eram exibidas em revistas de decoração e isso a irritou.

— Olhe onde você vive! — Molly ergueu uma das mãos para o alto num gesto de indignação. — Você é um banqueiro. Eu sou uma garçonete. Nós somos completamente diferentes e vivemos em mundos diferentes.

— Talvez isso faça parte da nossa atração. Não acha? — Leandro comentou, enquanto foi se aproximando lentamente para então segurar-lhe os pulsos de forma carinhosa. — Eu não quero que você vá embora...

Com os polegares, Leandro acariciava os pulsos delicados dela. Quando Molly ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, ela já sabia que seria um desafio. Toda a vez que se deparava com o brilho dourado dos olhos dele, ela não conseguia pensar direito e nem respirar normalmente. Embora ela não quisesse partir, Molly não gostava de correr riscos. A vida a havia ensinado que ela poderia pagar um preço muito alto por não ser cautelosa, a dor poderia ser muito intensa.

— Não gosto da sensação que estou tendo... — ela confessou num sussurro.

— Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão bem, querida. — Leandro fitava o verde dos olhos dela e se esforçava para compreender a intensidade do desejo que ele sentia. — Você não precisa ficar assustada. Deveria estar se sentindo bem, também. Isso é um motivo para celebrarmos.

Molly ficou chocada ao ver que ele descrevera exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. E, de alguma forma, isso fez com que ela se sentisse mais confortável e seus medos começassem a desaparecer. Ao sustentar o brilho dourado dos olhos dele, uma onda de calor e excitação invadiu-a por inteiro, fazendo com que um rubor colorisse as suas faces delicadas. Num impulso, Leandro inclinou-se e começou a beijá-la com voracidade.

Molly arfou e sentiu quando ele retirou o casaco que ela vestia. Ela estava aprisionada ao corpo másculo e poderoso, seus seios pressionados contra o tórax musculoso, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa e desejosa.

Ao ver a forma com que ela correspondia, Leandro moveu as mãos para os quadris e puxou-a ainda mais contra-o seu corpo, interrompendo o beijo, ele fitou os olhos dela e indagou com a voz ofegante: — Você quer um drinque?

— Minha resposta será não, se isso significar que você vai parar de me beijar. — Molly declarou, enquanto deslizava os dedos de sua mãos entre os cabelos escuros e espessos dele. Ela estava tendo a mesma sensação de satisfação quando criava uma peça nova, a mesma convicção que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Eu não _posso _parar. — Leandro murmurou, enquanto fazia uma trilha de beijos no pescoço de Molly. Quando ele voltou a tomar os lábios carnudos e sensuais de Molly, beijando-a de forma provocativa, ela estremeceu e soltou um gemido involuntário de prazer. Afastando os lábios dos dela, ele pediu: — Fique comigo esta noite.

Surpresa ao ouvir o pedido que ele acabara de fazer, Molly se deu conta de que não deveria levar aquilo adiante. Eles não eram adolescentes se beijando na porta de casa. Ela podia ser bem menos experiente que muitas adolescentes, mas já era crescida e ele definitivamente era um adulto. Estava nas mãos dela decidir sobre o que aconteceria depois, Ela pensou em deixá-lo, dizer boa-noite e talvez nunca mais voltar a vê-lo. Mas, só ao ter o pensamento, Molly sentiu um arrepio na pele e um vazio dentro do peito. Ela nunca se sentira dessa forma antes em relação a um homem e não estava certa de que gostava da sensação.

— Mas, eu sou uma garçonete — ela lembrou-o e a voz soou trêmula.

— Isso não importa. Realmente não importa, _mi muñeca _— Leandro afirmou em um tom baixo de voz. — O que importa é quem você é quando está comigo.

Molly ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e ficou encantada pelo sorriso carismático que ele exibia.

— Eu ficarei...

Ao sentir os braços fortes dele ao redor do seu corpo e a incrível sensação de ter os lábios dele colados aos seus, Molly não teve dúvida de que tomara a decisão certa. Ela podia sentir a rigidez da virilidade dele contra o seu corpo e estremeceu pela onda de ansiedade e excitação que a invadia. Erguendo-a no colo, Leandro carregou-a até um quarto, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Após acomodá-la sobre a enorme cama, ele deitou-se sobre ela e, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos que caía sobre a testa feminina, comentou:

— Seus cabelos são lindos.

— Meus cabelos são volumosos e encaracolados — ela desabafou.

— Não para mim, querida. — Leandro afirmou, enquanto deslizava as mãos para os seios femininos e com os polegares começava a provocar-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos por sob o tecido fino da blusa que ela usava. Em seguida, ele acariciou-lhe a curva sensual dos quadris, antes de erguer os olhos para o rosto dela e declarar: — Seu corpo também é maravilhoso.

Molly começou a ficar impaciente pela onda de desejo e ansiedade que a dominava. Inclinando-se para a frente, ela roçou os lábios carnudos e rosados nos dele, enquanto Leandro afrouxava o nó da gravata, para em seguida jogar a peça no chão. Quando ele voltou a encará-la, Molly sentiu a respiração acelerar ao contemplar o brilho dos olhos dele e os bonitos traços do rosto bronzeado destacados pela fraca luz do luar.

— Eu espero que você não seja um erro — ela murmurou com certa preocupação no tom de voz.

Após retirar o paletó, Leandro voltou a beijá-la com ardor e foi intensificando o beijo até que ela ficasse sem fôlego.

— Nada que seja tão bom assim poderia ser errado — ele declarou.

Molly se perguntava se ele acharia o mesmo na manhã seguinte, e se questionava sobre como ela mesma se sentiria, mas ele não parava de deslizar as mãos sobre as curvas do seu corpo, deixando-a cada vez mais enlouquecida, ela achou impossível tentar adivinhar o que aconteceria no futuro. Ele abriu o zíper da saia que ela usava e assim que a livrou da peça, desabotoou sua blusa para em seguida retirar-lhe o sutiã de renda. A habilidade com que ele a despiu deixou-a ainda mais nervosa. Ao contemplar-lhe os seios perfeitos, Leandro deu um suspiro de satisfação. Levando as mãos até seus seios, ele provocou-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos com as pontas dos dedos, para em seguida inclinar a cabeça e sugar-lhe um dos mamilos com ferocidade.

A sensação desconhecida fez com que um gemido escapasse dos lábios dela. O poder do que ela estava sentindo era devastador. A pele delicada estava úmida pelo suor e o coração batia desenfreado, enquanto a parte mais sensível do seu corpo pulsava de ansiedade. Molly sentia uma urgência em tocá-lo também, mas ele não lhe dava a chance. Erguendo-se da cama, Leandro começou a se despir.

**CAPITULO TR****Ê****S**

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Molly assistia enquanto Leandro se despia. Ela admirou-se ao contemplar a magnificência do corpo másculo e bronzeado à sua frente. Ele era perfeito do tórax poderoso e o abdômen retilíneo, até as pernas longas e musculosas.

Ele também estava excitado. Molly sentiu as faces se aquecerem ao vislumbrar-lhe a virilidade e pôde sentir uma onda de medo e incerteza invadindo-a por inteiro. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela desejou ser mais experiente. Indiferente por sua nudez e iluminado pela luz prateada da lua, ele calmamente voltou a se unir a ela sobre os lençóis macios da cama. Molly repousou as palmas das mãos contra o peito másculo, sentindo o calor da pele dele.

— Mostre-me que você me quer — Leandro murmurou em um tom rouco de voz.

Incentivada por aquele pedido, ela deslizou uma das mãos para tocá-lo com uma maior intimidade. Lentamente, ela começou a acariciar-lhe o membro rígido, fascinada pela potente masculinidade e encorajada pelos gemidos abafados de prazer que ele dava.

Mas não demorou muito para ele tomá-la novamente nos braços e fazê-la desistir da carícia.

— Não agüento isso por muito tempo, querida - ele confessou, e inclinando a cabeça, sugou-lhe um dos mamilos rosados com voracidade, enquanto com uma das mãos começava a provocar a região úmida e pulsante do corpo dela.

Nos primeiros momentos da erótica exploração, Molly achou que não fosse capaz de suportar nada que fosse além daquela carícia. Seu corpo respondeu de forma intensa, deixando-a fora de controle. Ondas de prazer dominaram o seu corpo desde os primeiros movimentos que ele fizera com os dedos. Quando ele encontrou o ponto mais sensível, continuou prolongando a carícia e provocando um efeito devastador. A respiração dela se acelerava enquanto ela gemia pela sensação alucinante. Molly não conseguia dizer sequer uma palavra devido à forte excitação que a invadia. Seu corpo estremecia e ela se contorcia pelo incrível prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

— Não posso esperar mais — Leandro revelou, e posicionando-se sobre o corpo delicado dela, prendeu-lhe os pulsos contra o travesseiro para em seguida entrelaçar os dedos das mãos nos dedos dela. Ele demorou-se em contemplá-la de cima a baixo, sentindo uma enorme satisfação. Ele nunca desejara alguém com tanta intensidade como a desejava naquele momento. Com os cabelos escuros e encaracolados espalhados sobre o travesseiro, os olhos verdes e cristalinos brilhando de desejo e os lábios sensuais inchados pelos beijos ferozes que recebera, ele a achou irresistível.

Molly gemeu alto quando ele introduziu-se dentro dela com uma única e poderosa investida. O poder que ele tinha era muito forte para ser controlado. Assustado ao notar o quanto ela era estreita, ele exclamou:

— Eu a machuquei!

— Não, isso não importa! — Molly protestou, sentindo-se embaraçada ao mesmo tempo que o seu desconforto começava a suavizar e seu corpo lentamente se ajustava ao dele. Ela achou incrível senti-lo dentro dela e uma forte onda de calor consumiu-a novamente. — Não pare.

Leandro ficou impressionado ao ver o comportamento que ela estava tendo em comparação ao que o corpo dela lhe dizia. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele falou: — _Dios mio! _Você é virgem?

— _Era. _— Molly observou, decidida a não discutir sobre o assunto naquele momento.

Os traços perfeitos do rosto másculo exibiam tensão. — Você deveria ter me avisado, _mi gatita._

— Achei que era muito pessoal para mencionar — Molly admitiu, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Leandro lançou um olhar incrédulo para ela, antes de dar uma estrondosa gargalhada.

— Você me faz rir. — Ele inclinou-se e depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa feminina, antes de erguê-la pelos quadris e introduzir-se novamente dentro dela, até ouvi-la arfar em uma resposta calorosa.

Ela sentia o corpo incendiar pelo domínio sexual dele. Leandro aprofundava e intensificava as investidas e repetia aquele ciclo torturante por mais e mais vezes até fazer com que ela estremecesse e arqueasse o corpo contra o dele, sentindo-se quase fora de si pelo forte desejo que ele havia despertado nela. Nada mais importava além da satisfação que ela estava alcançando pela agitação do ritmo que ele determinava. Quando ela alcançou o êxtase, ondas de um prazer intenso a dominaram fazendo o seu corpo dar violentos espasmos e estremecer. Atingindo o mesmo ápice, ele deu um grunhido e deitou-se pesadamente sobre o corpo dela, enquanto Molly o abraçava e sentia a respiração acelerada dele próxima a seu ouvido.

Molly estava maravilhada pela incrível experiência que acabara de compartilhar com ele. Ela queria ficar acordada porque nunca se sentira tão próxima de um homem e estava adorando o clima de intimidade, mas ela também nunca se sentira tão cansada em toda a sua vida. Leandro depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela e murmurou algo ininteligível em espanhol.

— Eu não falo espanhol — ela resmungou, sonolenta.

— Estou muito cansado para falar a sua língua.

— Então fique quieto e durma — Molly falou, enquanto acariciava as costas amplas dele.

Leandro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como resposta e deitou-se ao lado dela.

De costas para ele, Molly descansava sob a luz do luar. Uma marca na base da espinha dela chamou a atenção de Leandro. Seria uma cicatriz? Aproximando-se um pouco mais, ele traçou o dedo sobre a marca e acabou descobrindo que se tratava de uma pequena tatuagem. Afastando o lençol, ele vislumbrou outra ilustração em um dos tornozelos femininos. Era uma pequena trilha de tatuagens de estrelas azuis. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios sensuais dele. Cobrindo-a com o lençol de seda, ele abraçou-a outra vez. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecera ou levara para a cama. Definitivamente ela não seria a mulher certa para ser uma duquesa... mas, era uma candidata perfeita para desempenhar o papel de amante.

E por que não? Na cama, Molly era pura sedução e tão desejosa por ele quanto ele por ela. Leandro possuía um grande apetite sexual e há muito tempo ele não liberava a sua libido. A idéia de poder desfrutar de momentos relaxantes com uma mulher quente e desejosa como ela no final de um dia longo e estressante no banco era imensamente atraente. Ele apreciou o fato de ela ter falado com ele como se ele fosse uma pessoa comum. Leandro não conseguia se lembrar de uma mulher que exigira que ele ficasse quieto e dormisse... ainda que fosse uma brincadeira. Ela era inexperiente, ela era sexy e ele estava aborrecido e determinado a escapar da prisão de tarefas e responsabilidades que o cercavam. Apenas por uma vez, ele faria _exatamente _o que gostaria de fazer. E, as conseqüências... que fossem para o inferno!, pensou Leandro.

Assim que acordou, Molly se deu conta de que estava deitada em uma cama diferente. Olhando para a janela do quarto, ela notou que ainda estava escuro, mas o sol começava a surgir no horizonte distante. A decoração do ambiente possuía um estilo moderno e o quarto era muito espaçoso. Somente alguém muito rico poderia arcar com um apartamento tão enorme decorado com mobílias luxuosas, em uma cidade cara como Londres. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente e ela sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. No momento em que ela se preparou para levantar-se da cama, Leandro envolveu-a pela cintura e, puxando-a novamente para perto dele, declarou:

— Nem pense em ir embora, querida — ele falou próximo a seu ouvido e em seguida, enfatizou: —Ainda são 7h.

— Isso é muito embaraçoso — ela resmungou. — Eu não tenho nem uma escova de dente aqui.

Leandro se esforçou para não rir ao ouvir a inesperada declaração.

— Eu tenho uma escova reserva. Vou pedir para que sirvam o café-da-manhã. Preciso conversar com você.

Tudo o que Molly desejava no momento era ter uma "varinha mágica" que a transportasse da cama de Leandro diretamente para o banheiro da sua própria casa, para evitar que ela continuasse nua e se sentindo embaraçada ao lado dele. As roupas dela estavam espalhadas sobre o piso de madeira do quarto.

Em sua língua nativa, Leandro falava ao telefone situado ao lado da cama. Molly notou que ele parecia ser um homem acostumado a dar instruções. Mas, o que ela sabia sobre ele? Que ele era incrivelmente atraente? Gentil com uma humilde garçonete? Fantástico na cama? Um viúvo? Bem, nos dias atuais, esse último fato já lhe dizia alguma coisa i sobre a personalidade dele, ponderou Molly. Ele havia se preparado para assumir um compromisso com alguém e se casado jovem.

— Vou usar o toalete da outra suíte — ele murmurou.

Para a lista de atributos que ele possuía, Molly acrescentou "consideração". Sem virar o rosto para encará-lo, ela esperou até que Leandro saísse do quarto e assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, levantou-se da cama e, após recolher as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, apressou-se em entrar no banheiro da suíte.

Ao mirar-se no espelho, Molly espantou-se ao ver o estado dos seus cabelos. Dando um gemido de frustração, ela começou a remexer nas gavetas do gabinete da pia para apanhar a escova de dente que Leandro havia mencionado. O chuveiro era digital, então ela concluiu que não saberia usá-lo e resolveu se refrescar na pia da melhor forma que pudesse. Quando terminou de se vestir, Molly ficou ciente da dor que sentia por todo o corpo.

Ela tinha uma vaga lembrança de acordar durante a noite e fazer amor com Leandro novamente. Fora ela quem o havia procurado, o que resultou com que ele usasse o irresistível poder de sedução e a fizesse gritar alto pelo nome dele. Ao se lembrar da própria audácia, Molly franziu o cenho, enquanto se esforçava para desembaraçar os cabelos. Quando se deu conta de que estava demorando muito tempo para se arrumar, ela saiu do toalete. Molly só tinha uma certeza: se ela tivesse a chance de voltar à noite anterior, ainda teria escolhido ficar com ele e experimentar o que viria a seguir.

A sala de jantar possuía uma vista espetacular para o rio Tâmisa. Um mordomo estava de prontidão e sobre a mesa havia uma vasta seleção de alimentos. Molly ficou surpresa ao ver uma mesa de café-da-manhã completa, mas sua atenção ficou voltada para Leandro, que no momento se encontrava de costas, apreciando a vista da enorme janela. Ele comandava a cena. Vestido com um elegante terno de cor preta, era a perfeita imagem do banqueiro moderno. Ele estava muito atraente, mas demonstrava estar calmo e distante. Molly sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o abdômen, como se estivesse sob uma ameaça. Ela não sabia como deveria se comportar e nem o que falar para ele.

De forma imponente, Leandro disse ao mordomo que ele poderia se retirar, pois eles se serviriam sozinhos. As faces de Molly ficaram enrubescidas e ela se esforçou para não olhar diretamente para ele. Estava óbvio que Leandro era acostumado a dar ordens. Molly nunca esteve tão consciente do seu baixo _status, _ainda mais estando vestida com as roupas de trabalho.

Ciente de que seu estômago roncava, ela ergueu uma caixa de cereais e colocou um pouco do alimento em uma tigela, antes de se sentar em uma das cadeiras. O apartamento era mais suntuoso do que ela havia estimado inicialmente e Molly nunca se sentiu tão deslocada quanto se sentia no momento.

— A noite passada... — Leandro hesitou enquanto mordia uma maçã. procurando pelas palavras certas que poderiam descrever a oferta que ele tinha em mente. — ...foi fantástica.

— Hum. — Molly apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, pois não tinha idéia do que deveria responder. Vestido com roupas sociais e à luz do dia, Leandro era intimidador. Ela mal conseguia acreditar que passara a noite nos braços dele.

Leandro deu um profundo respiro.

— Na verdade, foi tão incrível que eu decidi ficar com você, querida.

Molly quase engasgou com o cereal que estava comendo.

— _Ficar _comigo? — ela repetiu.

— Eu sou um homem muito ocupado e raramente tenho tempo de relaxar, o que é uma boa razão para eu querer que você faça parte da minha vida. Gostei da sua atitude e decidi que preciso relaxar mais... — e, após dar um suspiro, ele prosseguiu: — Nós poderíamos fazer uma troca de interesses. Você aproveitaria a segurança financeira para satisfazer a sua ambição em ser uma artesã e eu ficaria feliz em tornar isso possível.

Molly franziu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos verdes demonstravam perplexidade.

— O que você está tentando dizer?

— Que eu poderia comprar uma bela casa para você morar e o dinheiro não seria mais problema. — Leandro explicou num tom macio de voz.

— Você não precisaria mais trabalhar como garçonete... eu pagaria todas as suas despesas. Seria um grande prazer para mim.

Molly o olhava fixo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o coração bater desenfreado dentro do peito.

— Por que você me ofereceria uma casa? Por que pagaria minhas contas? Que tipo de relacionamento você está oferecendo exatamente?

— Quero que você seja a minha amante e faça parte da minha vida, querida. Claro que você jamais seria a principal, mas... — Leandro declarou, enquanto se perguntava se ela seria capaz de ser discreta. — Mas, ainda assim, você seria importante para mim.

Assim que Leandro esclareceu o objetivo dele, Molly empalideceu. Em seguida, uma onda de raiva dominou-a depois de ouvir tamanho insulto. Com os olhos faiscando, ela apoiou as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa e se ergueu da cadeira.

— Seu arrogante! — ela condenou furiosamente.

— Sua _amante? _O que a noite passada deveria significar? Um teste para ganhar essa posição? Você não temo direito nem de sugerir uma coisa dessas para mim!

— Você não precisa me ofender para dizer a sua opinião — Leandro censurou com frieza. — No meu mundo, tais acordos entre homens e mulheres são comuns e aceitáveis.

— Mas, não no _meu _mundo!

Molly arfou, chocada por saber que se ele tivesse pedido para que ela saísse com ele novamente, ela não pensaria em agarrar a oportunidade. Mas, ao invés disso, ele havia estipulado um preço e deixado bem-claro que ela não era boa o bastante para ocupar um papel principal na vida dele. Molly ficou profundamente magoada, da mesma forma que ficara por todas as rejeições que tivera que suportar durante avida inteira. _Ela n__ã__o era boa o bastante. _Às vezes, Molly sentia que não era boa o bastante para nada que ela realmente desejasse.

Exibindo frieza nos bonitos traços do rosto, Leandro continuou estudando-a com uma indiferença que a deixou indignada.

— Você não pode ser tão ingênua.

Leandro nunca estivera com uma mulher que não quisesse aproveitar os benefícios que ele poderia oferecer. Mesmo quando adolescente, ele fora alvo de estratégias femininas que eram feitas no intuito de atraí-lo e capturá-lo. Sua fantástica riqueza sempre fora um ímã. Ele havia aprendido cedo que o sexo era uma oferta constante em sua vida, mas as mulheres que se deitavam em sua cama sempre tinham a esperança de receber uma generosa recompensa financeira. Também havia aquelas que não se preocupavam com o dinheiro logo no início, mas possuíam ambições sociais e não hesitavam em mencionar um casamento, para poderem usufruir do nome dele e a linhagem aristocrática a fim de ganhar uma entrada na camada mais exclusiva e privilegiada da sociedade espanhola.

— Escute-me... eu não preciso de ninguém para realizar meus sonhos. — Molly falou com firmeza no tom de voz. — E, certamente não preciso de nenhum homem para me sustentar e _nunca _precisarei. Eu consigo me virar sozinha...

— Você é capaz de ser mais do que uma garçonete — Leandro devolveu.

— E também sou capaz de ser uma mulher independente ao invés de sua amante! — Molly reagiu num tom de desafio. — Por mais que eu precise lutar na vida, você pode ter certeza de que eu nunca ficaria desesperada a ponto de desistir da minha moral e me vender para você!

— Deixando o melodrama de lado, isso quer dizer que a sua resposta é não? — Leandro indagou num tom calmo, sustentando o brilho furioso que ela exibia no olhar. Uma terrível insatisfação o invadia, mas nada conseguia alterar o autocontrole que ele possuía.

— Sim, aquilo foi um não. E, agora eu acho que já é hora de eu ir para a minha casa. — A voz dela soou embargada e lágrimas de dor começavam a brotarnos olhos verdes e cristalinos. — Como você pôde me menosprezar com uma proposta tão indecente? Não estou interessada em ser um segredo sujo na sua vida!

— Não seria assim entre nós dois. Eu só quero mantê-la perto de mim...

— Mas, você quer isso da forma mais humilhante! — Molly interrompeu-o com desdém. — Você não quer um relacionamento normal comigo. Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você veste a sua superioridade como uma medalha, não é? Mas, eu não sou um brinquedo que você possa comprar para se entreter nas horas vagas. Como ousa sugerir que eu seja algo tão insignificante?

Ofendido pelo demorado ataque verbal que ela acabara de fazer, Leandro ergueu-se da cadeira e, ao se aproximar dela, encarou-a com cinismo no olhar.

— Você parecia estar muito contente comigo na noite passada. Por acaso eu a tratei como um brinquedo?

Molly sentiu as faces se aquecerem, suspeitando que ela tivesse culpa por ter dado liberdade a ele a fim de satisfazer a sua própria curiosidade.

— A noite passada foi a noite passada. Eu não sabia o que você tinha em mente. E gostei de você até o momento em que começamos a ter essa conversa...

Leandro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você gostou? Eu poderia dizer que você me queria da mesma forma que eu a queria... e _ainda _a quero. Como você consegue perder o interesse assim tão rápido?

Sentindo o corpo tenso, Molly fitou o brilho dos olhos dele, sabendo que não seria fácil perder o interesse por ele ou se esquecer dos momentos calorosos que eles haviam compartilhado.

— Eu consigo porque não sou o tipo de pessoa que perdoa facilmente! — e, dizendo isso, Molly encaminhou-se para o hall onde havia deixado o casaco sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira na noite anterior. Porém, antes que ela alcançasse a peça, Leandro pegou o casaco e o estendeu atrás dela, para ela pudesse vesti-lo.

— Você realmente conseguiu me ofender. Mas, olha só! Ainda não perdeu as boas maneiras... — ela provocou, enquanto vestia o casaco, antes de girar o corpo para encará-lo.

Afastando gentilmente uma das laterais do casaco que ela usava, Leandro colocou um cartão pessoal dentro do bolso da camisa branca que ela vestia.

— Esse é o meu número particular. Para que você possa ligar, no momento em que se der conta do que está perdendo.

— Esse momento nunca chegará... estou tendo a sorte de escapar de um homem machista que ainda pensa que tem o direito de tratar as mulheres como se fossem objetos sexuais! — ela devolveu, exibindo fúria no olhar.

Com uma das mãos, Leandro segurou-a pelo queixo e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo feroz e sensual, fazendo com que ela sentisse o corpo inteiro estremecer de excitação.

— Você voltará a me procurar, porque não será capaz de se controlar, _mi gatita _— ele afirmou num tom rouco de voz. — Eu não vou deixá-la partir. E isso é uma promessa.

Ele não possuía o número do telefone dela e nem mesmo sabia onde ela morava. Então, Molly não ficou muito preocupada com aquela afirmação. Sentindo-se desolada, ela desviou os olhos dos dele e, após abrir a porta da entrada do apartamento, foi até o elevador.

Molly se recusava a reconhecer a sensação de vazio que a dominava e seus pensamentos logo desviaram de rumo quando ela descobriu uma multa que fora colocada sobre o pára-brisa do Mini, já que ela havia deixado o veículo estacionado em um local proibido desde a noite anterior. Tais penalidades eram caríssimas e ela estava, como sempre, sem um tostão. Dando um forte suspiro de aborrecimento, entrou no carro e saiu a toda velocidade.

Leandro convocou a sua equipe de seguranças para ter certeza de que Molly seria seguida. Ele não estava disposto a deixar que ela sumisse da sua vida. Quanto mais ela lutava, mais ele a desejava, principalmente após ter descoberto a personalidade única que ela possuía. Molly não estava interessada no dinheiro dele ou na linhagem social, mas ele sabia que ela o desejava. Aliás, ele não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso. Ao ter esse pensamento, um sorriso sensual e matreiro surgiu em seus lábios, fazendo com que o mau humor em que ele se encontrava simplesmente desaparecesse. Leandro se lembrou dos momentos maravilhosos que eles compartilharam na noite anterior. Ele não a deixaria partir, pois ela era a sua descoberta e a sua criação.

Somente quando estava dentro da limusine a caminho do Banco Carrera, Leandro se deu conta de que havia sido imprudente na noite anterior. Ele não usara preservativo e, a julgar pela inexperiência de Molly, ele duvidava que ela estivesse tomando algum anticoncepcional. Leandro praguejou baixinho em sua língua nativa, espantado com o próprio descuido. Contudo, após ter sido casado durante cinco anos e não ter tido nenhum filho, era um desafio para ele acreditar que Molly pudesse ter engravidado...

**CAP****Í****TULO QUATRO**

Enquanto tentava prestar atenção no longo discurso de um dos diretores mais importantes do Banco Carrera, Leandro foi levado por uma série de devaneios sensuais.

Quanto mais o discurso se prolongava, mais ele se perdia nas fantasias que a sua mente criava. Ele imaginava Molly deitada sobre a cama, a luz do sol que entrava pela janela refletindo sobre seu corpo sensual, destacando os seios perfeitos e os mamilos rosados, úmidos pelo champanhe que ele sugava pouco a pouco das curvas sensuais do corpo dela, para depois começar a beijar-lhe os lábios cheios e sensuais...

— Sr. Carrera Marquez?

Leandro interrompeu os devaneios e, embora estivesse sentindo um enorme desconforto causado pelo desejo sexual que as imagens lhe despertaram, voltou à realidade e declarou com firmeza no tom de voz:

— Minha opinião? Em poucas palavras? Seja rigoroso. Demita a equipe administrativa. Eles tiveram a chance e não souberam aproveitar. Dê a oportunidade a funcionários que tenham sede de progredir. — Leandro aconselhou sem hesitar, dando um fim à reunião com a calma e a eficiência que fizeram dele uma verdadeira lenda no mundo dos negócios.

Seguido de perto pelo grupo de assistentes, Leandro saiu da sala de reunião e seguiu para o extenso corredor. Ele estava irado pelas imagens sensuais que invadiram sua mente, tirando-lhe a concentração nos momentos mais inapropriados do dia. Mas será que, antes de Molly, o sexo havia sido tão importante para ele? Tão selvagem? Tão quente? Se tivesse sido, ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Para dar um fim à própria tortura, Leandro finalmente resolveu ligar para um dos números que estava em sua agenda telefônica. Ele marcou um jantar com uma linda mulher loira, que era divorciada.

Durante o encontro, a mulher havia praticamente se atirado nos braços dele. Mas, infelizmente, Leandro descobriu que o seu apetite sexual não poderia ser preenchido com esse tipo de mulher. Ele ainda desejava Molly e parecia que nenhuma outra mulher seria capaz de substituí-la.

Então, por que hesitar em procurá-la? Leandro se perguntava. Ele tivera diversas mulheres antes de se casar com Aloise e agora aquela fase havia terminado. Sexo era apenas sexo e ele era jovem e saudável. Ele trabalhava demais, e por que não deveria se divertir na mesma proporção? Não havia nada de errado com a busca pelo prazer. Além do mais, ele possuía a desculpa perfeita para procurá-la novamente: ele precisava saber se a noite em que fizeram amor havia tido alguma repercussão.

Molly deu um forte suspiro de frustração quando retirou as peças de cerâmica de dentro do forno elétrico. Ela usara uma força desnecessária, provocando com que as peças ficassem com diversas rachaduras. Mais danos desnecessários! Ela repreendia-se mentalmente. Durante os últimos dias, ela cometera inúmeros erros enquanto trabalhava.

Contudo, suas emoções não a deixavam em paz, pois ela estava muito aborrecida por ter dormido com Leandro. O fato de tê-lo conhecido e se tornado vítima do charme dele havia forçado Molly a aceitar que ela tinha mais em comum com a sua mãe biológica, Cathy, do que ela poderia imaginar. Cathy sempre seguira os instintos com homens que ela nem mesmo tivera tempo de conhecer direito. A mãe costumava chamar esses impulsos de "amor" e "espontaneidade".

Molly, por sua vez, preferia dar outros nomes aos seus próprios impulsos. Durante a semana inteira ela se censurava mentalmente, chamando-se de estúpida, emotiva e ingênua. A atitude que Leandro tivera na manhã seguinte, após a noite de amor que eles haviam compartilhado, fizera com que ela se sentisse completamente humilhada. Ela havia se entregado a um homem que desejava ter uma mulher comportada e que aceitasse ficar em segredo apenas para a satisfação sexual dele. Ele não a respeitara e nem a valorizara. Como ela pôde chegar a esse ponto? Molly se perguntava, com tristeza.

Ela estava na cozinha, preparando um café, quando a campainha tocou.

Molly ficou chocada quando avistou o homem alto, bronzeado e bem vestido que estava parado na entrada da casa. Ela ficou em silêncio e sentiu a boca se ressecar. Sob a luz do sol, os cabelos escuros agitados pela brisa da primavera e os traços clássicos do rosto exibindo seriedade, Leandro estava incrivelmente lindo.

— Posso entrar? — Ele indagou, com o olhar fixo nos olhos dela.

Molly estava completamente pálida. O abalo que ela sentiu ao vê-lo parado na porta era visível. Os cabelos escuros e encaracolados caíam-lhe sobre os ombros roliços e o avental que ela usava estava todo sujo de lama.

— Por quê? O que você quer?

Leandro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de forma irônica.

— Quero ver você... não posso?

Molly apenas permitiu que ele entrasse, porque não queria começar uma discussão na porta de casa. Ele não tinha o direito de vir procurá-la, ela pensava desconcertada. Assim que avistou de relance o carro luxuoso que estava estacionado em frente a casa, Molly ficou boquiaberta.

— Aquela limusine é sua?

— _Si _— Leandro respondeu e, entregando um balde de gelo com um champanhe para ela, acrescentou: — Achei que poderíamos tomar um drinque juntos.

Molly fixou os olhos na garrafa e ficou pasma. Tratava-se de um dos melhores e mais caros champanhes: _Bollinger Blanc de Noir._

— Estamos em plena tarde — ela murmurou, espantada.

— E qual é o problema? — O brilho fascinante dos olhos dele encontrou com os olhos dela, deixando-a sem fala. Molly sentiu um frio na espinha e uma perigosa onda de desejo invadiu-lhe a região mais íntima do corpo.

Por um momento, ela perdeu o controle e as lembranças da qual havia se esforçado tanto para abafar voltaram como uma forte onda, dominando-lhe a mente e deixando-a sem reação. Ele estava ali, bem na sua frente, fazendo-a se recordar do amor intenso e selvagem que eles haviam feito naquela noite.

— Almoce comigo, querida.

— Não, eu estou ocupada... com as cerâmicas. — Molly declarou, com certo nervosismo.

Sem se importar com o que ela acabara de falar, Leandro fechou a porta atrás dele.

— Então... é aqui que você mora — ele observou, gesticulando com uma das mãos, enquanto caminhava através do corredor estreito e escuro que dava acesso aos quartos. As velhas mobílias e o espaço minúsculo e desconfortável do ambiente exibiam uma humildade que ele raramente vislumbrava e com certeza nunca conhecera.

— Como você descobriu meu endereço?—Molly questionou com tensão, enquanto abria a porta do quarto dela. Ela estava começando a se sentir incomodada com a presença dele em uma área tão confinada. Sem contar que a sala de espera estava uma verdadeira bagunça, pois era o local onde Jez costumava deixar revistas de motos, peças de carros e latas de cerveja espalhadas por todo o lado.

Leandro imediatamente notou que em uma das paredes do quarto dela havia um lindo quadro exibindo a imagem de um papagaio. A cama estava enfeitada com uma manta de seda na cor azul-claro e o piso havia sido pintado na cor branca. Um pequeno vaso colorido chamou a atenção dele. Erguendo o enfeite, Leandro indagou:

— É seu?

Molly sorriu e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, satisfeita por ele ter adivinhado que fora ela que havia feito a peça.

Ao contemplar o sorriso meigo que ela dera, Leandro sentiu vontade de envolvê-la em seus braços e beijá-la com ardor. Dando um profundo respiro para tentar manter o controle, ele a assistia enquanto Molly retirava o avental, revelando o vestido com delicadas estampas de flores. Embora ela estivesse trajando roupas casuais, ele a achou incrivelmente sexy.

— Você ainda não me disse como descobriu o meu endereço — Molly o lembrou.

— Não, eu não disse. Eu disse? — Ele indagou distraído, enquanto a sua atenção ficava voltada para as curvas sensuais do corpo feminino. — Eu pedi para que a seguissem naquela manhã...

— Você fez o quê? — Molly indagou, chocada.

Leandro dirigiu o olhar cor de mel para ela, sem demonstrar nenhum arrependimento.

— Eu disse que não estava preparado para perdê-la, _gatita._

— Então, eu fui _seguida! _Por quem?

— Por minha equipe de seguranças. E, quando eu descobri que você morava aqui, fiquei ainda mais determinado a cuidar de você.

Molly ergueu o queixo e, lançando um olhar furioso para ele, censurou:

— Somente crianças precisam ser cuidadas...

— Ou, uma linda mulher — Ele interrompeu-a e, aproximando-se dela, colocou as mãos em seus ombros delicados a fim de puxá-la para mais perto.

— Eu não queria vê-lo novamente. E já havia deixado isso bem claro — Molly falou, sem rodeios.

Ignorando o que ela dizia, Leandro encostou-a contra a parede e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos nos dedos dela, deixou-a aprisionada. Ao sustentar o brilho intenso daqueles olhos cor de mel, Molly sentiu a respiração se acelerar. O calor do corpo másculo e poderoso contra o seu provocou uma forte sensação de anseio, fazendo seus mamilos enrijecerem por baixo do tecido fino do vestido que ela usava.

— _Dios mio! _— ele murmurou num tom sensual de voz. — Sua pequena mentirosa. Você queria me ver e agora mesmo está ardendo de desejo por mim.

Molly sentia os joelhos bambearem, mas continuou resistindo.

— Essa é a sua opinião...

— Estou errado? — Leandro indagou, exibindo um brilho matreiro nos olhos, enquanto se inclinava para depositar um beijo na curvatura delicada do pescoço feminino. — Você não acha que me deu bons motivos naquela noite para eu chegar a essa conclusão? — ele sussurrou num tom rouco de voz, próximo a seu ouvido.

Uma sensação de culpa a invadiu, fazendo com que suas faces delicadas ficassem completamente enrubescidas.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso... — ela devolveu, com a voz ofegante.

Com um suspiro de impaciência, Leandro inclinou-se e tomou os lábios dela com voracidade. Enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelas curvas de seu corpo, ela envolveu o pescoço largo de Leandro, e sentia o coração bater desenfreado dentro do peito. Molly tinha se esquecido da sensação de ter os lábios dele contra os dela e da incrível excitação que ele conseguia despertar em seu corpo apenas com um beijo.

Os beijos sensuais que ele dava conseguiam despertar nela os instintos mais primitivos e destruir qualquer defesa que ela pudesse ter. Molly queria mais. Ela dizia a si mesma que no próximo minuto poderia afastá-lo e pedir para que ele fosse embora. Mas, no instante em que ele moveu as mãos para os seios dela e começou a provocar-lhe os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos, uma onda de calor percorreu-lhe o corpo inteiro até chegar à região mais sensível, fazendo com que qualquer pensamento desaparecesse da mente dela.

Atento à resposta que ela lhe dava, Leandro afastou as pernas femininas e pressionou uma das coxas fortes contra a parte sensível do corpo dela, fazendo com que um gemido de prazer e ansiedade escapasse dos lábios femininos.

— Você me quer, _gatita _— Leandro murmurou num tom baixo e sensual de voz, enquanto fitava o verde dos olhos dela. — E eu a quero. Eu a quero o tempo todo...

_O tempo todo. _Essas três palavras decisivas chamaram a atenção de Molly, porque ela estava tendo de encarar o mesmo desafio. Ela não conseguia afastá-lo dos seus pensamentos nem por um minuto.

Leandro mordiscou uma das orelhas, incitando-a e fazendo com que ela arfasse e sentisse um arrepio de excitação, ao mesmo tempo que com uma das mãos começava a provocar a parte úmida e pulsante de seu corpo. Ela arqueou as costas, enquanto ele encontrava o ponto mais sensitivo e intensificava a carícia, deixando-a enlouquecida.

— Nunca mais diga que não me quer — ele falou, enquanto sentia uma satisfação ao ver a forma com que ela reagia à carícia dele.

Molly não conseguia encontrar palavras que pudessem responder ao que ele acabara de dizer. Ela estava completamente fora de controle. E, quando sentiu que não suportaria mais, uma forte sensação de prazer a dominou e ela deu um gemido alto enquanto seu corpo estremecia por inteiro. Um segundo depois, o arrependimento tomou conta da mente dela, deixando-a chocada pelo que permitia que acontecesse.

— Preciso ter uma conversa com você, querida — Leandro confessou, avisando em seguida: — Vou pegar o champanhe.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Molly começou a ajeitar o vestido que usava. Ela estava convencida de que nunca mais conseguiria encará-lo. Quando Leandro chegou a sua casa, ela tencionara mandá-lo embora, mas, ao invés disso, permitira com que ele a levasse a outro êxtase alucinante. Não havia explicação para o que acabara de acontecer. Leandro havia ignorado todos os protestos que ela fizera e passado por cima do orgulho dela. Molly refletia com embaraço.

— Taças? — Leandro pediu usando um tom macio de voz, assim que retornou ao quarto e depositou o balde de gelo com a garrafa sobre a penteadeira.

— Eu percebi que estou lhe dando a impressão errada, mas eu realmente não quero ir para a cama com você de novo — ela confessou.

Leandro encarou-a exibindo divertimento no olhar, pois ele sabia que se quisesse poderia ter prolongado os minutos passados. Ela estava com as faces coradas como a de uma adolescente, o que fez com que ele a achasse ainda mais atraente.

— Não sou fanático por camas, querida. Da forma como me sinto agora, qualquer lugar serviria — Ele provocou e depois repetiu: — Taças?

— Não tenho nenhuma. — Molly devolveu num tom seco, e em seguida, quis saber: — O que você precisa conversar comigo?

Leandro ficou tenso e deu um profundo respiro, antes de revelar:

— Na noite em que nos conhecemos, eu não usei preservativo quando fizemos amor. Você está tomando algum anticoncepcional?

Molly fixou o olhar no rosto dele, sentindo uma mistura de medo e raiva.

— Não — ela admitiu com nervosismo. — Mas eu pensei que você estivesse protegido.

— Não, eu não estava. Mas, acho improvável que você engravide. — Leandro revelou num tom calmo de voz, dando um fim à conversa e deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

— Fico feliz em saber que você está dormindo tranqüilamente à noite, mesmo sabendo que colocou o _meu _futuro em risco! — Molly desabafou com fúria. — Como você pôde ter sido tão negligente?

Exibindo serenidade nos bonitos traços do rosto e com o brilho dourado dos olhos semi-encobertos pelos longos e espessos cílios, ele declarou num tom seco de voz:

— Nós _dois _fomos negligentes. Molly encarou-o indignada.

— Você é bem mais experiente do que eu! Eu estava descobrindo uma nova situação e não pensei por esse aspecto... e você? Qual é a sua desculpa?

Leandro lançou um olhar irônico para ela.

— Eu não tenho que lhe dar nenhuma desculpa. Cometi um descuido, foi só isso. Se houver algum problema, vamos encarar juntos e eu lhe darei todo o apoio, mas duvido que você possa ter engravidado de um filho meu.

Molly se perguntava por que ele estava tão confiante. Será que ele vivia em um mundo perfeito, onde nada de errado acontecia em sua vida? Ele havia feito amor com ela por duas vezes. Será que ele não percebia o quanto ela era jovem e fértil?

— Só de pensar na possibilidade de ter engravidado, eu já fico apavorada...

— Isso também é um problema meu — Leandro a interrompeu usando um tom áspero na voz.

— Mas eu não posso descartar essa possibilidade da mesma maneira com que você descarta. Talvez porque eu saiba que o mundo não é o lugar perfeito para uma criança que nasce de forma indesejada. Uma criança que pode ser humilhada pelo simples fato de existir...

Leandro franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se confuso por ver o ataque emocional que ela estava tendo.

— _Qu__e__ dem__ô__nios! _O que você está tentando me dizer?

— Eu sou filha ilegítima e o resultado de um do caso que a minha mãe teve com um homem casado — Molly revelou por entre os dentes. — Minha mãe faleceu quando eu estava com 9 anos de idade e a minha avó materna criou a minha meia-irmã e me entregou ao serviço social para que eu fosse adotada. Eu presumo que a minha avó tivesse vergonha de mim e desejasse que eu nunca tivesse nascido.

Leandro ficou desconcertado ao ouvir a história que ela acabara de contar.

— Lamento muito pela sua experiência...

— Sente nada! — Ela interrompeu de forma rude. — Mas eu não quero que nenhum filho meu sofra esse tipo de rejeição.

— Não haverá essa criança. Você não tem que se preocupar — Leandro informou secamente.

— Mas, o que você fará se eu _realmente _estiver grávida?

Ela indagou, aflita. Molly sabia que não teria condições de criar uma criança sozinha e isso a deixou em pânico. Ela não tinha esperanças de um bom futuro em seu emprego; na casa onde morava, não havia um quarto onde a criança pudesse ficar; não havia um suporte familiar e ela sabia muito bem a dificuldade que seria criar uma criança sozinha. A própria mãe não havia fracassado ao ter de encarar a mesma situação?

— Nós enfrentaremos o problema. Você é sempre tão pessimista? — Leandro indagou com ironia e em seguida, enfatizou: — Precisa ser tão dramática?

Uma onda de raiva invadiu-a, fazendo com que um rubor lhe subisse às faces. Molly avançou alguns passos na direção dele.

— Como você ousa? — ela repreendeu. — É a minha vida que está em jogo e não a sua. Então, eu tenho o direito de saber onde estou pisando. E por que eu não deveria me preocupar? Estou certa de que o melhor que você poderia oferecer seria o dinheiro para que eu fizesse um aborto!

As feições do rosto de Leandro ficaram tensas pelo desgosto que ele sentiu. Uma tempestade de revolta dominou-o por inteiro.

— Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? — ele falou num tom severo. — Eu jamais teria uma atitude dessas.

— Que seja! — Molly devolveu. — Vamos rezar para que essa situação difícil não venha a acontecer.

Leandro chegou à conclusão que suportara ofensas demais e não queria continuar sendo o alvo principal da ira e do desprezo de Molly. Exibindo indignação no brilho dourado dos olhos, ele quis saber: — Quando você começará a assumir as conseqüências de seus próprios atos e parar de me culpar?

— Nesse momento, tudo o que eu quero é que você vá embora! — ela gritou.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não sinto o menor desejo em ficar aqui.

Nesse instante, a porta do quarto foi aberta e Jez apareceu. Franzindo o cenho, ele dirigiu o olhar para Molly e em seguida para Leandro.

— Por que você estava gritando, Molly? O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Leandro já está de saída — ela informou, lançando um olhar indiferente para Leandro.

— Eu sou Jez, amigo de Molly — Ele se apresentou a Leandro e se posicionou na frente de Molly, num gesto protetor. — Acho que você deveria fazer o que ela pediu.

Leandro estava surpreso pela súbita aparição de outro homem e seus instintos agressivos ameaçavam a sua autodisciplina. Ele notou o brilho possessivo nos olhos azuis do homem. Leandro sentiu uma mistura de aborrecimento e desconfiança, pois ele não sabia que Molly e Jez moravam na mesmo casa e que possuíam um relacionamento familiar.

— Você sabe como me procurar se precisar — Leandro falou a ela e sua voz soou fria como o gelo.

Molly permaneceu imóvel onde estava, até que a porta do quarto fosse fechada. Em seguida, ela não se conteve e lágrimas começaram a rolar desenfreadas por suas faces. Todas as emoções pela qual ela havia passado durante os últimos dias voltaram a dominar sua mente. Jez envolveu-a num abraço carinhoso, tentando confortá-la.

— Quem era aquele sujeito? — Jez perguntou, quando Molly se acalmou um pouco. — E o que ele tem a ver com você?

Molly contou toda a história, incluindo o medo de que pudesse estar grávida, mesmo porque não suportava mais guardar para si toda aquela mágoa. A expressão de Jez tornava-se cada vez mais crítica a cada palavra que ele ouvia. Embora ele não dissesse uma palavra, a surpresa que exibia no olhar conseguia falar por si própria. De qualquer forma, quando ela voltou a falar sobre Leandro, ele não se conteve e censurou:

— Uma mulher como você não combina com limusines. — Notando o espanto que ela exibiu no olhar ao ouvir a crítica que ele fizera, Jez apressou-se em acrescentar: — Um sujeito que possui tanto dinheiro só pode estar querendo se aproveitar de você, porque deve estar cansado do tipo de mulheres que o rodeia.

— Você acha que está certo sugerir que eu seja amante dele? — ela desabafou. — Jez, eu pareço ser uma mulher fútil?

— Eu deveria ter espancado ele — Jez resmungou.

— Se eu estiver grávida, meu futuro irá por água abaixo. Eu nunca conseguirei parar de lutar para sobreviver.

— Vamos esperar pelo melhor — aconselhou o amigo. — Sabe, eu sempre achei que um dia nós dois poderíamos acabar juntos.

Molly o olhou confusa. Nunca lhe havia ocorrido que ele pudesse considerá-la mais do que uma amiga.

— Mas, nós somos _amigos... _— ela o lembrou, sem jeito.

— Sim, eu sei. — Jez deu de ombros e prosseguiu: — Mas dizem que a amizade é o primeiro passo para um relacionamento sério, não é? Nós nos conhecemos desde a infância e poderíamos ser um casal perfeito. Não haveria surpresas desagradáveis. Isso faria sentido.

— Não diga mais nada — Molly pediu de modo infeliz, pois ela nunca havia pensado em Jez por esse aspecto. — O fato de eu ter me envolvido com Leandro foi um ato de loucura.

— Não fique se culpando por isso — Jez falou com firmeza na voz. — Isso não a ajudará em nada.

Molly conseguiu fazer duas peças de arte naquela semana e a venda de diversos artigos elevou o seu espírito. Contudo, com o passar da semana, ela começou a ficar deprimida devido ao atraso do ciclo menstrual e a suspeita de que o seu pior medo pudesse estar se tornando realidade. Ela estava trabalhando por muitas horas, mas sua costumeira energia estava desaparecendo. Molly se sentia incrivelmente cansada e ao mesmo tempo enjoada. A inquietação começava a dominá-la, porque ela temia pelo pior e os anéis escuros ao redor dos seus olhos pioravam conforme ela passava as noites em claro, revirando-se na cama. Ela planejava sair de casa para comprar um teste de gravidez, quando Jez convenceu-a a ir ao médico a fim de obter um diagnóstico mais preciso.

O médico foi bem meticuloso e assegurou que não havia a menor dúvida de que ela estaria carregando o seu primeiro filho no ventre. Embora Molly achasse que estivesse preparada para essa possibilidade, ela ficou arrasada, Jez telefonou da oficina para ela a fim de saber o resultado e ela confirmou com a voz embargada, enquanto fitava o próprio reflexo no espelho do _hall _de casa e tentava se imaginar com um bebê nos braços.

Um bebê precisaria da total atenção dela dentro de nove meses. O aborto definitivamente não era uma opção para ela. Sua própria mãe havia lhe dado a chance de nascer, sendo que estava nas mesmas circunstâncias. Cathy havia feito o melhor, ainda que esse melhor não tivesse sido o suficiente. Será que ela poderia fazer ainda menos pelo seu próprio filho? Molly estava se fazendo essas perguntas quando lembrou do cartão de Leandro e foi apanhá-lo. Ela decidiu enviar uma mensagem de texto para o celular dele, porque no momento não estava em condições de conversar.

"Eu preciso vê-lo com URGÊNCIA".

Na sala de conferência do Banco Carrera, onde se encontrava ocupado em uma reunião importante, Leandro leu a mensagem e sua atenção ficou voltada para a palavra que fora escrita com letras maiúsculas. Ele estava convencido de que ela tinha descoberto que não estava grávida e agora quisesse lhe pedir desculpas por ter feito tanta confusão. Dirigindo-se à sala de escritório, ele telefonou para ela.

— Vamos jantar esta noite — ele sugeriu. — Vou pedir para que um motorista vá lhe buscar às 20h.

Molly sentiu um frio na espinha com a expectativa de contar a notícia a ele em uma mesa de restaurante, mas depois se repreendeu mentalmente por estar se preocupando com uma coisa tão trivial. Leandro era tão culpado quanto ela, então por que ela deveria estar sentindo medo em dar a noticia a ele?

Quando Jez chegou em casa após o trabalho, foi ao encontro de Molly na cozinha.

— Como está se sentindo? — ele indagou, sem jeito.

— Péssima. Eu não sei como pude ter sido tão estúpida — ela respondeu com sinceridade.

— Você já contou a ele?

— Vou conversar com Leandro esta noite... não que eu espere que isso vá fazer alguma diferença em relação aos meus planos, mas...

— Você já tem planos? — Jez quis saber.

— Prosseguir com a minha vida da melhor forma possível — Molly murmurou, entediada.

Alcançando uma das mãos dela, Jez confessou:

— Mas, você não tem que fazer isso sozinha... Molly o encarou exibindo dúvida no olhar.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Jez deu um longo e profundo respiro.

— Eu pensei bastante desde o dia em que tivemos aquela conversa. Então, pense bem antes de dizer não. — Ele avisou e após dar um longo respiro, declarou: — Estou disposto a me casar com você e assumir este filho como se fosse meu...

Molly ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquela declaração.

— Jez, pelo amor de Deus! Eu jamais permitiria que você se sacrificasse desse jeito...

— Eu quero ajudá-la. Juntos poderemos enfrentar melhor essa situação — Jez avaliou com seriedade. — Eu não espero que você me ame, mas, quando o momento certo chegar, tenho certeza de que ficaremos mais próximos.

Molly sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Pela primeira vez, ela não foi capaz de responder a Jez, porque agora tinha o conhecimento de que ele não a considerava apenas como uma amiga. Ela não poderia alimentar esperanças de um futuro que não existia para eles como casal. Molly confiava em Jez, mas não sentia a menor atração por ele. Jez era o seu melhor amigo e nada mais.

— O melhor para nós dois é continuarmos amigos, Jez — ela falou com a voz embargada e se dirigiu para o quarto a fim de trocar as roupas. Molly se sentia mais insegura do que nunca. Como ela faria para continuar morando na casa do amigo, após saber dos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela? Jez estava muito envolvido com a vida dela e isso não era bom, pois ele não se sentiria confortável para conhecer alguém enquanto ela estivesse por perto, Molly reconheceu com tristeza.

As 20h em ponto, um chofer uniformizado tocou a campainha da casa para dizer a Molly que a limusine já a aguardava...

**CAP****Í****TULO CINCO**

Leandro a viu quando Molly cruzou o enorme salão do restaurante. O vestido que ela usava era simples, mas adequado para evidenciar os seios perfeitos e revelar as pernas bem torneadas. Os cabelos escuros e encaracolados, os olhos de um verde cristalino e os lábios carnudos e rosados conseguiam tirar completamente o costumeiro autocontrole que Leandro possuía.

— Esse lugar é realmente elegante — Molly observou, enquanto se esforçava para não olhar diretamente nos olhos dele e permitir que o incrível magnetismo que ele possuía a influenciasse. Contudo, ela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ele estava fabuloso, vestido com um terno de cor cinza e uma gravata de seda na cor azul-escuro. Molly sentiu as batidas do coração se acelerar, antes mesmo de se acomodar à mesa.

— Eu costumo jantar neste restaurante — Leandro respondeu e em seguida, elogiou: — Você está linda, querida.

Sentindo o corpo tenso, Molly sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e devolveu:

— Não, eu não estou. E pensei que você fosse escolher um restaurante mais tranqüilo, onde pudéssemos conversar.

_Conversar! _Leandro não ficou muito contente ao ouvir aquela exigência. Ele gostava de ser direto: tudo o que ele desejava era jantar com ela e depois levá-la ao apartamento dele. De qualquer forma, ao notar a expressão preocupada que ela exibia, resolveu iniciar o jantar com uma questão que o estava perturbando.

— Não acha que já está no momento de me contar sobre Jez?

Ao ouvir o tom severo que ele usara na voz, Molly parou de examinar o cardápio e dirigiu o brilho dos olhos para ele.

— Por que você acha isso?

Exibindo frieza no castanho do olhar, ele comentou:

— Você parece ser bem próxima a ele...

— Jez é o meu melhor amigo — ela confessou e em seguida acrescentou: — E também é o dono da casa onde eu moro.

Leandro nunca acreditara na amizade entre homens e mulheres e estava convencido de que o interesse que Jez possuía por ela deveria ir além de uma simples amizade.

— Ele se comporta como se fosse seu namorado. Molly sentiu uma onda de calor aquecer-lhe as faces. Ela ficou aborrecida pela conclusão de Leandro. Será que ele sempre costumava julgar as pessoas da pior maneira? Ou isso seria um sinal de que ele era do tipo ciumento?

— Nunca houve nada entre eu e Jez — ela se defendeu. — Nós nos conhecemos durante a infância, na época em que estivemos no mesmo orfanato.

— Eu pensei que você fosse adotada — ele contestou.

— Não por muito tempo. Um casal de meia-idade que possuía um filho resolveu me adotar porque queriam uma filha. Meu pai adotivo faleceu devido a um ataque do coração, seis meses depois que eu fui morar com eles — explicou Molly. — Minha mãe adotiva ficou muito deprimida e decidiu que não conseguiria cuidar de duas crianças. Eu fui mandada de volta ao orfanato no final daquele mesmo ano.

Enquanto ouvia a triste história dela, Leandro refletia sobre a infância privilegiada que ele tivera. Tendo sido o herdeiro de uma vasta riqueza, ele era a pessoa mais importante da família. Os longos anos de solidão que passara no internato haviam contrastado com o luxo e a atenção excessiva que ele recebia durante as férias.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para você — ele observou.

Molly deu de ombros.

— Eu sobrevivi. Tenho uma personalidade forte, Leandro. Mas, acho que você não percebeu isso ainda.

Ao notar a forma arrogante com que ela se comportava, ele deu um riso de mofa. Leandro se perguntava como ele pôde ter se deparado com uma das poucas mulheres que não ficariam entusiasmadas com a oportunidade de ter um bilionário que estivesse disposto a fazer com que qualquer sonho delas se tornasse realidade.

— Ah, não? — ele indagou em um tom seco.

— Se você quer mesmo saber, eu a considero muito geniosa.

Nesse momento, o garçom se aproximou para servir o vinho. Irritada com o olhar crítico que Leandro lançara para ela, Molly recusou a bebida e pediu para que o garçom lhe trouxesse um suco. Quando estavam sozinhos novamente, ela desabafou:

— Eu _n__ã__o _sou geniosa!

— Não gosto de fazer cena em lugares públicos — Leandro devolveu com desdém e acrescentou:

— Eleve a sua voz novamente e ficará sozinha nesta mesa.

— Eu deveria atirar alguma coisa em você — ela falou num tom baixo de voz.

— Nem pense em fazer isso — Leandro avisou, fulminando-a com o olhar.

— Por quê? O que você faria? — Molly provocou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— O seu problema é que você me deseja, mas não quer admitir, _gatita. _— Leandro devolveu com ironia.

— Isso não é verdade! — ela protestou, lançando um olhar furioso para ele.

— Às vezes, a verdade pode ser dolorosa — Leandro falou num tom calmo, sustentando o brilho feroz dos olhos dela.

— Você já sabe o motivo por eu ter entrado em contato? — Molly pressionou, obviamente mudando o assunto.

— Suponho que você tenha me chamado para dizer que está tudo bem e que nós não temos com o que nos preocupar, é isso? — ele sondou.

Molly ficou tensa ao ouvir a infeliz interpretação que ele fizera.

— Não. Eu não estou tão bem quanto você imagina — ela ironizou.

O garçom reapareceu para anotar o pedido, enquanto Leandro se perguntava sobre o que ela estaria se referindo, já que ele não conseguia acreditar que ela pudesse estar grávida.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ele quis saber.

— Será que não está óbvio? Eu fui ao médico hoje, Leandro. Eu vou ter um bebê!

Leandro a estudou em silêncio, chocado por aquela afirmação. Ele quase chegara a acreditar que fosse estéril e que nunca seria o pai de uma criança. E até planejara fazer alguns exames para ter a certeza daquela suspeita. A declaração de Molly o acertou como um raio. Com o rosto completamente pálido, ele olhava fixo para ela, perguntando-se sobre o que ela esperava ganhar por contar uma mentira.

— Tudo bem. Então, você ficou chocado. Bem, eu também fiquei assim, mas não há dúvidas quanto a essa questão. Eu _estou _grávida — Molly assegurou.

Leandro piscou por duas vezes. Seria possível que ele pudesse ser pai? O fato era que Aloise não conseguira engravidar durante os cinco anos em que estiveram casados. Contudo, ela também nunca havia se consultado com um ginecologista. Será que uma noite de aventura poderia virar o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo? Por um segundo, Leandro sentiu-se aliviado ao pensar na possibilidade de ter um herdeiro e prosseguir com o nome da família. Contudo, uma nova preocupação começou a dominar a mente dele. Se Molly realmente estivesse grávida, ele teria que se casar com ela pelo bem do filho deles. Ele não conseguia encontrar outra solução para o problema. E, infelizmente, Leandro não sentia o menor desejo em se casar novamente. Ele estava apenas começando a curtir sua liberdade e de repente tudo poderia mudar. Era uma pena que ele não curtira a liberdade ao máximo enquanto pôde. Leandro se lamentava interiormente.

— Fale alguma coisa — Molly pediu, angustiada.

— Aqui não é o lugar certo para discutirmos um assunto tão particular. Depois que terminarmos o jantar, iremos conversar em meu apartamento.

Pela primeira vez, Molly observou o quanto ele era resistente. Ela não se conformava em ver a serenidade que Leandro exibia nos bonitos traços do rosto. A calma com que ele agia deixava-a irritada, uma vez que ela raramente conseguia esconder as emoções e conter os sentimentos.

Pouco tempo depois, o prato que Leandro ordenara foi servido. Ao sentir o aroma do salmão grelhado, Molly começou a ter náuseas.

— Certos aromas me deixam enjoada — ela confessou.

Quando Molly sentiu que não suportaria mais o cheiro da comida, apressou-se em ir ao toalete. Leandro entendeu o que estava se passando e pediu para que a travessa com o peixe fosse retirada da mesa. Conforme os minutos se passavam, ele ficava mais nervoso. Por fim, Leandro pedia para uma das funcionárias do restaurante verificar se Molly estava bem. Mais tarde, ela reapareceu com o rosto pálido e anéis escuros ao redor dos olhos.

— Desculpe-me, mas eu realmente estou sem apetite — ela murmurou, afastando o prato que estava a sua frente.

Quando Leandro sugeriu que eles fossem embora, Molly protestou dizendo que ele não havia se alimentado. Contudo, ele ignorou o protesto, pois também estava sem o menor apetite.

Envolvendo a cintura dela com um dos braços, ele a acompanhou até a saída do restaurante. Do lado de fora, Leandro ficou surpreso ao ver tantos jornalistas. A equipe de segurança dele tinha sido pega de surpresa pelos _paparazzi, _pois já havia se passado muito tempo desde que Leandro fizera algo que atraísse a atenção dos jornalistas. Leandro ficou aborrecido ao ver que o interesse dos _paparazzi _tinha voltado justamente no momento mais crítico da sua vida. Certamente não seria o momento que ele teria escolhido para introduzir Molly ao público.

— Eu quero que você vá ao médico — Leandro falou assim que eles entraram na limusine.

— São apenas enjôos matinais...

— Mas, são 21h30! — ele contestou.

— Isso não significa que exista algo de errado comigo. Eu só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar — ela respondeu.

Leandro estudou-a com preocupação. Ela estava fraca para enfrentar uma gravidez e não poderia ficar sem se alimentar. Ele realmente achava que a melhor coisa a fazer seria se casar com ela. Ele carregava a responsabilidade de cuidar dela e do bebê que nasceria. Além de ser o responsável pelo nome da família. Porém, isso não significava que ele teria que _gostar _de abdicar da sua liberdade novamente. Ainda assim, se isso fosse pelo bem da próxima geração de sua família, talvez o sacrifício valesse à pena, pensava Leandro.

As luzes da cidade que entravam através das enormes janelas iluminavam a sala de estar do apartamento. Irritada, Molly assistia enquanto Leandro andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Ele não dissera nada de errado, mas ela percebia que ele não conseguia esconder a tensão em que se encontrava. Poderia parecer imaturidade, mas ela não pôde deixar de admirar a incrível beleza que Leandro possuía. Os traços aristocráticos do rosto másculo e os espessos cílios chamavam-lhe a atenção.

Deparando-se com o olhar inquieto de Molly, Leandro se aproximou dela e declarou com firmeza no tom de voz:

— Assim que a sua gravidez for confirmada, nós nos casaremos.

Molly piscou por duas vezes, sentindo-se confusa.

— Não pode estar falando sério. Você mal me conhece...

— Presumo que você esteja grávida de um filho meu. E isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber por enquanto. Se o bebê for um menino, ele será meu herdeiro e o próximo duque de Sandoval...

Surpresa, ela arregalou os olhos.

— Existe um título em sua família? Leandro assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Então, quem é o duque atual? — Molly quis saber.

— Eu sou, mas só uso esse título em casa. De súbito, ela ficou tensa.

— Você é um duque... e está me pedindo em casamento?

— Estou exigindo e não pedindo. Você não poderá criar nosso filho sem a minha ajuda — Leandro falou com nervosismo. — Quero que meu filho cresça em minha casa, com a minha família e fale a minha língua. E só poderemos fazer isto se nos tomarmos marido e mulher.

— Mas você ainda está tentando superar o que aconteceu com Aloise — Molly resmungou.

— Não sou do tipo emocional, querida. E também não faço comparações sem sentido. Eu a achei extremamente atraente e não vejo motivos para não termos um ótimo casamento.

Irritada ao ver o ponto de vista imparcial que ele possuía, Molly meneou a cabeça.

— Eu quero ser amada pelo homem que se casar comigo.

Leandro deu um longo suspiro de frustração.

— Eu não posso lhe dar amor — ele respondeu, sem hesitar.

Ele era um duque, um _verdadeiro _duque espanhol, Molly ficou horrorizada por aquela revelação, pois ela não conseguia entender como uma pessoa tão simples como ela poderia se tornar esposa de um homem com tanto _status _e riqueza.

— Eu respeito a sua preocupação em relação ao bebê — ela admitiu.

— E em relação a você também, querida. — Leandro acrescentou, alcançando uma das mãos dela.

Molly sentiu a boca se ressecar conforme ele a puxava para mais perto.

— Apenas há algumas semanas, você achava que eu só serviria para ser sua amante. Se eu nem mesmo poderia ser intitulada como sua namorada, como pode dizer agora que quer se casar comigo?

Nesta altura Leandro já estava imaginando como seria ter Molly deitada sobre os lençóis macios da enorme cama do castelo; uma imagem sedutora que amenizou a relutância que ele tinha em se casar. Dirigindo um olhar desejoso para as curvas sensuais do corpo feminino, ele falou:

— Meu desejo sexual não requer nenhuma intitulação. Eu a quero, independente de quem você seja.

Molly estremeceu ao sentir o corpo musculoso dele contra o seu. Ele a desejava e ela podia sentir o evidente desejo que ele nutria por ela. Mas será que somente essa atração serviria como base para um casamento?

— Eu acharia melhor que você se esquecesse que um dia eu a pedi para ser minha amante. Mesmo porque, você será a mãe do meu filho — ele completou.

— Você está determinado a colocar o seu nome no bebê?

— Você quer que o seu filho seja ilegítimo? Molly empalideceu e baixou os longos cílios.

— Não, mas eu também não quero me casar às pressas e depois me arrepender — ela confessou.

Leandro a observou com frieza. Ele esperava que ela ficasse entusiasmada com a idéia de um casamento. Poucas mulheres que estivessem no lugar dela teriam hesitado. O que havia de errado com ela? O que a impedia de tomar essa decisão? Será que ela estava indecisa por causa do _amigo _dela? Leandro se perguntava em pensamento.

— Não haverá possibilidade de divórcio — ele acrescentou.

Leandro não daria amor a ela, mas poderia lhe proporcionar outras coisas. Casar-se com ele certamente traria segurança financeira e todo o suporte que o filho deles precisaria. Molly refletia, com melancolia.

— Molly... qual é a sua resposta? — Leandro pressionou.

Ela estava confusa.

— Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar...

— Mas, nós não temos tempo. Sobre o que você precisa pensar? — ele indagou de modo arrogante.

Quando ela insistiu em se manter calada, Leandro ficou impaciente.

— Não aceitarei um "não" como resposta, querida. Se você não se casar comigo, eu serei forçado a brigar com você na corte pela custódia da criança.

Molly deu um passo para trás e o olhou com espanto.

— Você está me ameaçando?

— Não. Eu estou sendo sincero. Só estou dizendo o que acontecerá se você não se casar comigo. — Ele devolveu num tom seco. — Você precisa saber de todos os riscos, antes de tomar uma decisão.

— Você realmente teria coragem de me separar do meu próprio filho? — Molly perguntou, horrorizada pela ameaça que ele fizera.

Leandro segurou firmemente em um dos pulsos dela e declarou:

— Eu acredito que você é sensível o bastante para tomar à decisão certa.

A impiedade dele deixou-a chocada. Ela estava tão despreparada para isso quanto estivera há duas semanas, quando ele pediu para que ela fosse sua amante. Agora, ela podia ver claramente o que estava escondido por trás da bela aparência de Leandro. Ele era cruel, agressivo e dominador.

— Eu quero ir para a minha casa — ela disse, sem rodeios.

— Pela manhã nós teremos o resultado do seu novo teste de gravidez e eu também exigirei a sua resposta. Mas, antes... — Leandro interrompeu-se e inclinando a cabeça, tomou os lábios dela de assalto.

Molly tentou resistir, mas, ao sentir os lábios dele contra os dela, uma sensação de prazer a dominou por inteiro, fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente indefesa. Ela agarrou a jaqueta que ele usava a fim de manter-se equilibrada. Molly estava quase sem fôlego e podia sentir os joelhos bambearem.

— Você não quer ir para casa, querida. — Leandro murmurou num tom macio de voz.

Ele a contemplava com um olhar sedutor e, embora Molly sentisse vontade de se atirar nos braços fortes de Leandro, ela preferiu resistir à tentação. Infelizmente, a idéia de fazer amor com ele novamente deixava-a irritada. Por mais que ela tentasse ignorá-lo, não poderia negar para si mesma que não conseguiria abandoná-lo.

Jez apressou-se em falar com Molly assim que ela entrou em casa.

— E então?

— Leandro me pediu em casamento. O amigo ficou visivelmente surpreso.

— Eu disse a ele que daria a minha resposta amanhã.

Jez franziu o cenho.

— Você está cegamente apaixonada por ele. Acho difícil que recuse a proposta. Molly empinou o nariz.

— Ele é o pai do meu filho. Será que eu não devo dar essa chance a ele?

Naquela noite, Molly não conseguiu dormir. Será que ela estaria "cegamente apaixonada" por Leandro Carrera Marquez? Ela achava que sim, porque, desde o primeiro instante em que o conheceu, não foi capaz de afastá-lo da sua mente por mais de cinco minutos. Deitada em sua cama, Molly reviveu o momento em que ele a beijou e descobriu que o desejo que sentia por Leandro aumentava a cada dia que se passava. Embaraçada por seus próprios sentimentos, ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Ele a havia ameaçado com uma batalha na justiça. E havia deixado bem claro que desejava a criança que ela estava esperando, ainda que não fosse dentro de um casamento. Será que ela não deveria estimá-lo por isso? Molly não poderia criar sozinha uma criança. Ela não conseguiria oferecer a segurança, o conforto ou as vantagens que o casamento com Leandro poderia oferecer ao bebê. Como ela poderia dizer não a ele?

Ainda assim, casar-se com um homem que ela mal conhecia e ter que se mudar para outro país, adaptar-se a outra cultura, sendo que ela nem mesmo falava a língua deles poderia ser um grande desafio. Certamente não seria uma escolha fácil, ela reconheceu em pensamento. Fora isso, ela seria a segunda esposa dele e não estava segura de que poderia desempenhar esse papel. Leandro havia dito que comparações eram sem sentidos, mas será que isso significava que ela nem mesmo poderia ser comparada ao nível da primeira esposa dele? Ou, ela estava sendo paranóica? Paranóica, Molly decidiu em pensamento. A verdade era que ela queria que Leandro _nunca _tivesse ficado com outra mulher, muito menos ter se casado com uma.

Pouco depois das 10h, Leandro a apanhou em casa para levá-la à consulta que fora marcada com um ginecologista em Harley Street. Um novo teste de gravidez confirmou o que ela já sabia. Molly foi censurada por estar tão magra, o que a deixou aborrecida, porque ela sempre fora magra apesar de se alimentar bem.

— Você não deveria discutir com o médico — Leandro a repreendeu assim que ela voltou para a limusine.

— Bem, você mesmo disse que eu era geniosa — ela o lembrou de forma petulante. — Eu sou baixa e magra. E _nasci _assim. Acostume-se!

— Será que eu terei a oportunidade de me acostumar? — Leandro indagou, intensificando o brilho do olhar.

Molly ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma irônica e devolveu:

— Você não me deu muita escolha quando ameaçou fazer uma briga na justiça...

— Então, a sua resposta é _sim? _Molly deu de ombros.

— Não sou muito fã de casamentos — Leandro admitiu. — Eu gostaria de uma cerimônia discreta na igreja, apenas com a presença de testemunhas. Depois poderemos partir para a Espanha.

Molly não ficou impressionada. Leandro não parecia se importar com o que ela queria. Notando a maneira com que ela estava entediada, Leandro resolveu levá-la a uma joalheria exclusiva a fim de que eles pudessem escolher a aliança de casamento. Feito isso, ele a levou para almoçar em um restaurante. Mas, até lá, o silêncio em que Molly se encontrava começou a deixá-lo seriamente irritado.

— O que há de errado com você? — ele perguntou e a voz soou fria como o gelo.

— Você é um dominador. Isso é intolerável. Você nunca para de dizer sobre o que eu devo ou não devo fazer — ela se queixou.

— Você deveria ter falado isso antes — ele declarou. — Eu sou naturalmente autoritário.

— E eu sou naturalmente rebelde.

Leandro dirigiu um olhar frio para ela e declarou:

— Então, teremos sérios problemas.

Durante os dez dias que se seguiram, Leandro retornou para a Espanha para tratar de negócios e apenas contatava Molly algumas vezes por telefone. Enquanto ele estava ausente, uma assistente ficou encarregada de passar as instruções para ela. Molly assinou um acordo pré-nupcial, pediu demissão do local onde trabalhava e começou a empacotar os pertences a fim de realizar a mudança de Londres para a Espanha. Leandro mandou um cartão de crédito para ela e pediu para que ela comprasse o vestido que usaria no casamento, além de roupas adequadas para o clima mais quente da Espanha. Molly foi à loja Harrods e comprou o vestido de noiva. Leandro havia sugerido algo "elegante e comportado", mas ela ignorou o conselho e optou por um belíssimo vestido de seda na cor branca com um generoso decote.

Quando ela chegou em casa naquele mesmo dia, encontrou uma carta intrigante na caixa de correio. A carta era um convite feito por uma advogada, pedindo para que ela comparecesse ao escritório dela para tratar de assuntos confidenciais. Curiosa em saber o porquê de tanto mistério, Molly decidiu telefonar para o escritório da advogada a fim de fazer perguntas que pudessem adiantar o assunto. Contudo, ela não conseguiu obter nenhuma informação adicional por telefone.

— Você acha que pode ser alguém da sua família querendo contatá-la? — Jez indagou. — Ou até mesmo uma herança?

— Eu duvido. Havia apenas a minha irmã e a minha avó materna e ela me entregou ao serviço social — Molly o lembrou exibindo tristeza no olhar.

Contudo, Molly não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e a esperança de que algum parente pudesse estar querendo contatá-la e decidiu ir ao escritório da advogada.

Ao chegar, ela foi conduzida a uma pequena sala e apresentada a Elena Carson, uma advogada de meia-idade e de cabelos castanhos, que prontamente a convidou para sentar.

— Eu soube que você está prestes a se casar, srta. Chapman.

— Sim. — Molly franziu as sobrancelhas, imediatamente perguntando-se como a outra mulher tivera acesso a informação e por que isto estaria sendo mencionado.

— Eu preciso pedir para que a senhorita seja paciente enquanto eu explico o motivo de tê-la chamado até aqui — a advogada prosseguiu. — Meu cliente deseja permanecer anônimo e me contratou para que eu lhe apresentasse uma oferta generosa.

— Uma _oferta? _— Molly questionou, perplexa. A decepção ficou estampada nas delicadas faces do rosto dela. Evidentemente, o encontro com a advogada não estava relacionado com os parentes dela e Molly se sentiu uma completa tola até por ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

— Meu cliente quer impedir que o seu casamento se realize — Elena Carson revelou de forma direta.

Esforçando-se para absorver aquela surpreendente declaração, Molly lançou um olhar surpreso para a outra mulher.

— _Impedir _o meu casamento?

— Meu cliente tem ciência de que o seu casamento seria muito vantajoso e está disposto a lhe oferecer uma grande quantia em dinheiro a fim de fazê-la mudar de idéia — a advogada revelou calmamente.

Molly ficou boquiaberta. Alguém queria pagar para que ela desistisse do casamento com Leandro? Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Um membro da família dele? Outra mulher que planejasse ficar com ele?

— Não estou interessada em mudar de idéia — ela respondeu sem hesitar.

— Você já pensou nas dificuldades que terá que enfrentar ao fazer parte de uma família espanhola que pode rastrear os ancestrais até o século XV? Já pensou na dificuldade que seria viver com um marido da alta sociedade?

Molly estava com as faces coradas pela raiva que sentia.

— Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Se Leandro fosse um rei, eu enfrentaria o desafio da mesma maneira, porque ele é o pai do meu filho e eu presumo que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando me pediu em casamento! — ela proclamou fervorosamente.

A advogada não pareceu ter se importado.

— Meu cliente quer agir em prol do interesse de todos e reconhece que você poderia estar fazendo um sacrifício considerável ao optar pela desistência do casamento...

— Ah, é mesmo? — Molly ironizou.

— Meu cliente está preparado a lhe oferecer dois milhões de dólares para que você possa começar uma nova vida em outro lugar e nunca mais voltar a contatar o sr. Carrera Marquez — a mulher de meia-idade declarou com uma total frieza.

— Como eu não estou me casando com Leandro pelo _dinheiro _dele, você não poderá usar o dinheiro para me subornar e tentar me convencer a desistir do casamento! — Molly exclamou.

— Essa não é a intenção do meu cliente, srta. Chapman. Meu cliente está ciente de que você espera um filho e deseja que você e a criança tenham um futuro seguro. A senhorita deveria considerar a oferta. Eu gostaria de deixar claro que se assinar ou já tiver assinado o contrato pré-nupcial com seu noivo, poderá receber uma quantia bem menor em dinheiro no caso de um divórcio.

Tendo assinado o acordo pré-nupcial há alguns dias, Molly já estava ciente desse fato. Em resumo, qualquer ato de adultério, abandono ou o que seria nomeado como "comportamento impróprio" durante o curso do casamento poderia resultar na perda dos direitos matrimoniais. Mas, Molly estava desesperada para saber quem estaria preparado para oferecer uma vasta quantia em dinheiro a fim de evitar que ela se casasse com Leandro. De qualquer maneira, a advogada recusou-se a divulgar a informação. Molly se sentiu ofendida por não conseguir saber quem estaria querendo interferir na vida particular dela. Para quantas pessoas Leandro teria contado sobre a gravidez dela? Será que se ela contasse a Leandro sobre a oferta que havia sido feita para ela, ele saberia quem estaria por trás disso?

Naquela noite, há apenas dois dias antes do casamento, Molly mal conseguia dormir enquanto agonizava na cama, refletindo se deveria contar ou não sobre a oferta para Leandro. E se fosse alguém da família dele que estivesse tentando comprá-la e convencê-la a desaparecer da vida dele? Com uma quantia tão grande de dinheiro envolvida, ela só poderia pensar que o culpado seria um parente dele. Leandro poderia ficar horrorizado. Será que ela realmente se arriscaria a causar problemas e conflitos dentro de um círculo familiar antes mesmo de chegar à Espanha? Não seria mais sensato se ela se mantivesse calada por enquanto e desse a chance de os parentes dele conhecê-la primeiro...?

**CAP****Í****TULO SEIS**

Molly examinava o próprio reflexo no espelho do armário, de todos os ângulos possíveis. O vestido de noiva era um sonho e ela havia comprado todo o tipo de acessórios, sem se esquecer do _lingerie _transparente e a cinta-liga. A coroa que usava na cabeça possuía belíssimos detalhes em diamante.

— Você está pronta? — Jez quis saber. — O motorista da limusine está entrando em pânico. Mas, sabe, ainda dá tempo de mudar de idéia...

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo — Molly afirmou ao melhor amigo. — Eu quero que o meu bebê tenha o que eu nunca tive... uma casa e uma família.

— Vamos esperar que Leandro assuma esse desafio — Jez falou num tom seco.

— Eu não acho que ele estaria disposto a se casar comigo se não quisesse assumir esse desafio — Molly respondeu, esforçando-se para parecer mais otimista do que ela realmente estava. A oferta que fora feita para impedir o casamento dela com Leandro havia prejudicado a sua autoconfiança.

Jez concordara em ser testemunha durante a cerimônia e Molly estava contente por ter o apoio do melhor amigo enquanto a limusine os levava até a igreja. O fotógrafo que Molly havia contratado para a ocasião tirou uma foto dela em frente à igreja e disse a Molly que ela possuía um sorriso adorável. Enquanto entrava na igreja ao lado de Jez, ela sentia as batidas do coração se acelerar. Leandro, acompanhado apenas por um homem de meia-idade, aguardava-a no altar. Vestido com um terno cinza-escuro e uma camisa de seda na cor branca, ele estava incrivelmente lindo.

Nem por um segundo, Leandro desviou os olhos do rosto dela, enquanto Molly se aproximava do altar. Os lábios rosados de Molly eram tão viçosos quanto o buquê de rosas vermelhas que ela carregava. O belíssimo vestido ajustava-se perfeitamente às curvas do corpo dela e o decote evidenciava os seios perfeitos. Só ao contemplá-la, Leandro sentiu um calor invadi-lo por inteiro.

Molly declarou os votos de casamento com uma tranqüilidade que contrastava com o frio que ela sentia na espinha. Enquanto eles faziam a troca de alianças, Molly contemplava os bonitos traços do rosto bronzeado de Leandro e sentia o coração bater forte e acelerado.

Agora ele era o seu marido, ela pensou um tanto incrédula assim que a cerimônia acabou. Leandro a apresentou ao advogado dele, que havia atuado como testemunha, e isso a deixou surpresa, já que ela imaginara que ele fosse chamar um amigo, como ela mesma havia feito.

As duas testemunhas recusaram o convite de almoçar com eles. Jez abraçou-a emocionado, pois sabia que eles iriam embora para a Espanha logo após o almoço.

— Eu não acredito que estamos casados — Molly falou a Leandro, enquanto almoçavam na suíte do hotel.

Leandro, por sua vez, se sentira "casado" desde o instante em que entrara na igreja. Ele lutava para combater uma sensação de confinamento, que foi piorada quando a mãe dele ligou minutos antes do casamento, dizendo de forma histérica para que ele desistisse da idéia, pois estaria cometendo o maior erro da vida dele. Talvez ele fora otimista demais ao achar que a família pudesse aprovar a decisão que ele tomara. Afinal de contas, uma noiva grávida conseguiria preencher os desejos da mãe dele de uma só vez.

— Acho melhor eu trocar de roupa — Molly declarou, erguendo-se da cadeira.

— Não... fique com o vestido, querida. Molly franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Vou usar o vestido durante o vôo para a Espanha?

— E por que não? — Intensificando o brilho dourado dos olhos, Leandro alcançou as mãos dela e puxou-a gentilmente para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o delicioso aroma cítrico dos cabelos dela. — Eu quero retirar o seu vestido, depois. Você pode se trocar dentro do avião, antes de aterrissarmos.

Um rubor coloriu as faces dela. A forma com que ele a olhava fazia com que uma forte excitação a dominasse por inteiro. Por mais que tentasse lutar, Molly não conseguia conter o desejo que sentia em ser tocada por ele.

— Como foi o seu primeiro casamento? — Molly perguntou, quando estavam a caminho do aeroporto.

Leandro sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias.

— Eu não acho que deveríamos discutir sobre isso.

Ofendida pelo silêncio de Leandro, Molly lançou um olhar desconfiado para ele.

— Por que não?

Leandro respirou profundamente.

— Foi diferente... um casamento de alta sociedade.

E, dizendo isso, ele caiu novamente em um incômodo silêncio. Todavia, ele havia dito o suficiente para satisfazer a curiosidade dela. Molly desejou não ter perguntado, pois estava fazendo todas as comparações sem sentido que ele certamente teria condenado. Leandro já havia revelado sua total indiferença em relação aos sentimentos dela. Em nenhum momento, ele sorrira ou até mesmo fizera um elogio no dia em que qualquer mulher gostaria de se sentir especial.

Diversas pessoas olhavam com curiosidade para o vestido de Molly no aeroporto. Ela simplesmente as ignorava, mas podia sentir o quanto Leandro detestou a platéia. Os traços do rosto másculo ficaram ainda mais severos, enquanto ele permanecia em silêncio. Contudo, isso não ajudou muito quando a equipe de seguranças dele não conseguiu evitar que um _paparazzo _tirasse uma foto deles no aeroporto.

— Você deveria ter deixado que eu trocasse de roupa — Molly declarou, enquanto ele praguejava baixinho por ter sido pego de surpresa pelo _paparazzo,_

— Pensei que você estivesse gostando dessa atenção, querida — ele ironizou. — Você escolheu um vestido chamativo e ainda contratou um fotógrafo para se recordar da ocasião.

Molly deu um profundo respiro para tentar manter o controle. Ela sabia que não poderia começar uma briga com ele no salão VIP do aeroporto. Cerrando os dentes, Molly decidiu ficar calada até o momento em que eles entraram no jato particular de Leandro.

Leandro a olhava enquanto ela se acomodava na poltrona que ficava à frente dele e colocava o cinto de segurança.

— Acho que não foi uma boa idéia você ter ficado com o vestido — Leandro admitiu, minutos depois que o jato decolou.

— Pois é... eu deveria ter mantido distância de você e fingido que nem mesmo o conhecia! — Molly devolveu num tom áspero de voz.

Erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, ele indagou:

— O que você quis dizer com esse estranho comentário?

— Eu quis dizer que quando você me criticou por ter contratado um fotógrafo, você demonstrou o quanto as suas expectativas são falsas! — Molly desabafou, ao mesmo tempo que retirava o cinto de segurança. — Hoje deveria ser o dia do meu casamento! Ao contrário de você, eu nunca me casei antes e eu teria apreciado uma ocasião mais memorável. Mas é claro que o os meus desejos não importam para você... você não é somente autoritário, Leandro... você é um tirano!

— Você está histérica — ele a informou com frieza na voz.

— Não, eu não estou. Se eu estivesse histérica, eu estaria atirando coisas contra a parede ou gritando. Estou apenas furiosa com você. É claro que eu gostaria de ter fotos do dia do meu casamento! Talvez a simulação de que isso fosse um casamento normal poderia ser útil no futuro. Ou você ficaria feliz em dizer ao seu filho que nós não temos fotos porque se tratava de um casamento forçado e que você não gostaria nem de se lembrar da ocasião?

Leandro dirigiu um olhar de censura para ela.

— Se você quisesse um fotógrafo, deveria ter dito para mim...

— Quando? Você estava no exterior e eu nem mesmo tive o direito de interferir nos preparativos da cerimônia — ela o lembrou.

— Acho que você deveria ter ficado aliviada por não ter tido nenhum trabalho — Leandro retrucou com arrogância.

— Por que você não perguntou sobre como eu me sentia? Mas, até aí, você não me pergunta nada, não é mesmo? — Molly devolveu. — Você não se importa com meus sentimentos, então por que se preocupar?

— Se eu não me importasse com você, você não teria essa aliança em seu dedo — ele falou por entre os dentes.

— Se você realmente se importasse, não teria me _amea__ç__ado _para assegurar que eu estivesse com essa aliança em meu dedo! — ela falou sem pensar duas vezes. — Você agiu como um homem impiedoso, que não se importa com o que tem que fazer para conseguir o que quer.

O olhar dele encontrou com o dela, desafiando-a.

— Eu considero isso como um ato necessário, levado pela minha preocupação com o seu bem-estar... um ato que assegura que eu estarei na posição certa para cuidar de você e do nosso filho. Agora mesmo, eu vejo isto como o principal objetivo da minha vida.

O brilho dos olhos verdes de Molly exibia indignação. Ele não se importou com as queixas que ela fizera. Ao contrário, ele justificou o próprio comportamento sem demonstrar o menor arrependimento. Como ela poderia argumentar com um homem que achava que ela não conseguiria _sobreviver _sem ele?

— Você não sabe _como _se comportar em um relacionamento, não é? — ela acusou, enquanto segurava firme na poltrona devido a uma turbulência. — Ao invés de tentar ganhar a minha confiança e o meu apreço, você prefere fazer ameaças. Talvez seu jeito agressivo funcione no mundo dos negócios, mas você não pode agir dessa forma em um relacionamento.

De súbito, Leandro aproximou-se e ergueu-a no colo. Ele achou que ela certamente consideraria isto como mais um ato de agressão, mas ele não a soltaria enquanto ela não se acalmasse.

— Ponha-me no chão, Leandro. — Molly gritou, indignada pela demonstração de superioridade que ele estava fazendo.

Ignorando o protesto dela, ele abriu a porta do compartimento privativo da aeronave e acomodou-a gentilmente sobre a cama. Enquanto retirava os sapatos que ela usava, ele declarou:

— Você é a minha esposa agora. E eu me importo com você. Nós iremos celebrar nosso casamento com uma grande festa que será dada amanhã em minha casa, _gatita._

Com os cabelos espalhados sobre os travesseiros da cama, Molly arregalou os olhos exibindo surpresa. Ela sentiu a mágoa desvanecer ao saber que ele a apresentaria como sua esposa em uma grande festa.

— Você deveria ter me falado isso antes.

— Eu não gosto muito de festas de casamento — ele confessou.

Aprisionada pelo brilho intenso dos olhos dele, Molly mal se sentia apta para respirar. Leandro possuía muitos defeitos, mas ela não poderia negar o quanto ele era lindo. O incrível magnetismo que ele possuía deixava-a fascinada. Movendo uma das mãos, ela agarrou a gravata de seda que ele usava e puxou-o para mais perto.

— Você é um caso perdido. Não deveria falar essas coisas para a sua esposa no dia do casamento — ela suspirou.

— Isso é tão ruim assim? — ele indagou, surpreso.

— É... Mas você pode melhorar a situação... — Molly sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Leandro ficou encantado ao contemplar o olhar desejoso que ela exibia. Pressionando as costas femininas contra os travesseiros macios, ele tomou os lábios rosados dela, num beijo ardente e sensual, fazendo-a arfar e estremecer de excitação.

No clima quente e envolvente, Molly nem percebeu quando ele removeu o top do vestido dela e começou a abrir o fecho do sutiã de renda que ela usava. Quando ele retirou completamente o sutiã, cobriu os seios femininos com as mãos para então começar a provocar-lhe os mamilos com os polegares. Ao sentir o toque masculino na pele sensível dos seus seios, Molly sentiu uma mistura de desejo e ansiedade invadi-la. Quando Leandro inclinou a cabeça e começou a sugar-lhe um dos mamilos com ferocidade, um gemido involuntário escapou dos lábios dela.

— Você é linda — ele murmurou num tom rouco de voz, enquanto demorava-se em contemplar as curvas sensuais do corpo feminino.

O corpo dela estremecia por inteiro, enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos pelo abdômen, para em seguida retirar a saia do vestido que ela usava. Erguendo-se da cama, ele retirou a gravata de seda e a camisa, ao mesmo tempo que admirava a cinta-liga de cor branca que ela vestia. Inesperadamente, ele concluiu que o casamento poderia lhe trazer incríveis recompensas.

— Você é muito sexy — ele elogiou num tom sensual de voz e em seguida acrescentou: — Eu não consigo parar de olhar para você.

Molly enfrentava o mesmo problema. Ela ficou quase sem fôlego enquanto admirava a magnificência daquele corpo másculo, do tórax poderoso e bronzeado até os quadris estreitos e as coxas musculosas. Quando Molly deparou-se com o volume que estava sob o tecido fino da samba-canção que ele usava, ela baixou os olhos sentindo-se excitada e ao mesmo tempo embaraçada. O desejo forte e intenso que ela sentia por ele conseguia afastar qualquer defesa que ela pudesse ter.

Quando ele deitou-se sobre ela, Molly envolveu as costas amplas dele com os braços, maravilhada ao sentir o calor do corpo másculo e a deliciosa fragrância da loção pós-barba que ele usava. Leandro retirou lentamente a calcinha de renda que ela usava e depois moveu uma das mãos até a região sensível do corpo feminino e começou a acariciá-la fazendo movimentos sensuais e provocativos com os dedos. Conforme ele prolongava a carícia, a sensação de prazer que ela sentia ia se intensificando, ao mesmo tempo que a sua respiração se acelerava. Molly não se reconhecia enquanto era levada pela tempestade de desejo que conseguia tirar completamente o seu autocontrole.

— _Dios mio, _querida... eu não posso esperar mais — Leandro murmurou impaciente.

Quando ele começou a introduzir-se lentamente dentro dela, Molly sentiu um prazer intenso invadi-la, deixando-a enlouquecida. Tomando os lábios dela, Leandro abafava os gemidos de prazer que ela dava, ao mesmo tempo que aumentava o ritmo das investidas.

A sensação de prazer tornava-se mais e mais intensa, e quando Molly sentiu que não iria mais agüentar, deu um gemido alto e seu corpo começou a dar violentos espasmos e estremecer. Atingindo o mesmo clímax, ele deu um grunhido e caiu pesadamente sobre o corpo feminino, sentindo-se completamente saciado de prazer.

Deitando-se ao lado dela, ele puxou-a novamente, fazendo com que ela ficasse sobre ele.

— Na cama, você é a perfeição absoluta — ele confessou num tom rouco com uma evidente satisfação masculina.

Enquanto ele depositava beijos carinhosos em sua testa, Molly refletia sobre o elogio que ele acabara de fazer. Ela concluiu que o sexo era a única fonte de atração que havia entre eles e, gostando ou não, um fator importante para o sucesso do casamento.

— Eu gostaria de ficar aqui durante horas e horas, mas não vai demorar muito tempo para aterrissarmos. Um helicóptero nos levará até o castelo, onde minha família já deve estar aguardando para conhecê-la — informou Leandro.

— Castelo? — ela arfou.

— É onde eu moro.

— Você vive em um... castelo!? — Molly indagou, em pânico. — E eu terei que conhecer a sua família imediatamente?

Leandro a observava enquanto ela se levantava da cama.

— O que há de errado?

— Olhe para mim! — ela falou indignada, enquanto mirava o próprio reflexo no espelho do vestiário da cabine. — Estou toda desarrumada e nem sei o que devo vestir!

— Suas bagagens estão aqui...

— Mas, eu não sei o que devo usar em um castelo. — Molly lançou um olhar ressentido para ele e, ainda nua, tentou erguer uma das malas que estava no chão.

— O que você está fazendo? — Leandro apressou-se em colocar a mala sobre a cama e em seguida, censurou: — Não tente levantar peso.

— O que eu devo vestir? — ela indagou desesperada, enquanto remexia nas roupas que estava dentro da mala. — Eu não tenho nada especial.

— Eu lhe mandei o cartão de crédito para que você fizesse compras. — Ele a lembrou, sem conseguir acreditar que uma mulher não fosse aproveitar ao máximo a oportunidade de comprar quantas roupas desejasse.

— Mas eu não comprei muita coisa porque estou grávida — ela declarou com frustração. — Em poucas semanas, nada mais me servirá e eu terei que comprar roupas para gestante. Foi por isso que eu decidi não gastar dinheiro à toa.

— A roupa que você irá vestir não é importante — Leandro falou, tentando acalmá-la.

Molly selecionou um vestido preto com detalhes em cereja e perguntou:

— Isto servirá?

— Qualquer coisa que você usar estará bem. Você é a minha esposa e não tem que impressionar ninguém em nossa casa.

Ela ficou tocada por aquela afirmação, mas ele havia nascido em um castelo e ela estava apreensiva por conhecer a família dele. Molly não queria que eles tivessem uma má impressão dela.

— Não é tão simples assim.

Leandro alcançou as mãos dela e pressionou com força, a fim de fazer com que ela o encarasse.

— É _sim._

Antes de eles embarcarem no helicóptero, Molly observou o bonito perfil de Leandro sob a luz intensa do sol da Espanha. Ainda que ela dissesse para si mesma que estava preparada para entrar em um castelo, ficou impressionada quando o helicóptero pousou próximo ao local. O castelo de Leandro era completo, com torres e muros medievais. Estava localizado em uma colina cercada por extensos jardins e próxima a uma grande área coberta de árvores.

— Quem são estas pessoas que estão nos aguardando na entrada do castelo? — Molly indagou, curiosa.

— Nossa equipe de funcionários. Nosso casamento é o evento mais importante da família e todos querem lhe dar as boas-vindas.

Molly estava convencida de que ela seria uma decepção para a família de Leandro. Ciente dos olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados, ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

— Estão todos olhando para mim.

— Acalme-se, querida, e apenas sorria.

Ela forçou um sorriso e assim que eles entraram no enorme _hall _do castelo adornado com suntuosos quadros nas paredes e esculturas de mármore, Molly foi recebida pela mãe de Leandro: uma mulher alta, com cabelos grisalhos e o olhar frio como o gelo. Vestida com uma roupa formal, a mãe dele estava acompanhada por duas jovens, que possuíam o mesmo estilo e elegância.

Introduções foram feitas e o clima permaneceu tenso. Dona Maria e as duas filhas, Estefania e Julieta, observavam atentamente enquanto Molly se esforçava para soar simpática, apesar de sentir-se deslocada.

Leandro ficou surpreso ao ter uma recepção formal no enorme salão do castelo, que, no momento, encontrava-se lotado de pessoas. Ele reconheceu alguns parentes que não via há dez ou vinte anos. A mãe dele havia reunido todos os parentes que eles possuíam, incluindo os primos distantes, o que fez com que Molly se sentisse ainda mais embaraçada.

— Esta é a festa que você mencionou? — Molly sussurrou, sentindo-se terrivelmente deselegante em relação às mulheres bem vestidas que estavam no salão.

— Não. É apenas uma reunião familiar. Desculpe-me. Eu não tinha idéia de que isto havia sido planejado.

Enquanto observava o salão lotado, Molly engoliu a saliva, sentindo-se apreensiva. Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, ela resolveu perguntar:

— Sua mãe vive com você?

— Não, ela mora em Sevilha e só faz visitas ocasionais. — Leandro respondeu e envolvendo a cintura dela com um dos braços, começou a apresentá-la aos familiares.

Molly notou que, se ela quisesse se adaptar melhor ao ambiente, teria que aprender a língua espanhola o quanto antes.

— Eu preciso aprender espanhol — ela informou a Leandro e acrescentou: — Nem sempre você estará por perto para ser o meu intérprete. Conhece alguém que poderia me ensinar?

— Vou cuidar disso. Mas não se preocupe, mesmo que você aprenda apenas o básico, já será o suficiente para conseguir se adaptar melhor aqui. — Ele declarou, exibindo um sorriso cativante para ela.

Nesse momento, Julieta, a irmã de Leandro, se aproximou e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

— Um telefonema — ele disse a Molly. — Eu não demoro, querida.

— _Dios mio! _— Julieta exclamou, enquanto observava Molly. — Olhe só o jeito com que você olha para Leandro! Você realmente está apaixonada pelo meu irmão.

Molly sentiu as faces se aquecerem e até chegou a pensar em discordar da cunhada, mas resolveu ficar calada. Será que ela o olhava de um jeito diferente? Molly se perguntava, sentindo-se completamente embaraçada.

Longe da presença dominadora da mãe, Julieta era uma garota diferente. Erguendo duas taças de uma travessa, ela ofereceu a bebida à Molly, ao mesmo tempo que exibia um sorriso amigável.

— Eu não posso beber — Molly respondeu, sem jeito.

— Desculpe-me... eu esqueci que você está grávida — a jovem de cabelos castanhos justificou-se. — Nós ainda estamos chocados com isso. Você demorou cinco minutos para alcançar um objetivo que Aloise não conseguiu alcançar em cinco _anos._

A declaração de Julieta esclareceu algumas dúvidas que pairavam na mente de Molly. Leandro fora casado com a primeira esposa durante cinco anos e Aloise havia falhado em conceber um filho. Será que essa história não explicava o porquê de Leandro ter demorado tanto em acreditar que ela estivesse grávida? Molly achava que sim.

— Venha, quero que você conheça Fernando — Julieta pediu, segurando em um dos cotovelos de Molly. — Ele é jovem e muito divertido.

Fernando Santos era um bonito jovem que trabalhava como administrador da casa. Julieta pareceu ter ficado alegre ao lado dele, enquanto eles conversavam. Mas, isso foi até o momento em que Dona Maria acenou para a filha e exigiu que ela se afastasse e fosse para o outro lado do salão.

— Você sabe se teria algum lugar onde eu pudesse ter um forno de oleiro? — Molly indagou esperançosamente a Fernando, ao mesmo tempo que notava o olhar fixo que Leandro lhe lançava, do outro lado do salão.

— Sim, Vossa Excelência. Deve haver um local apropriado nos fundos do jardim — respondeu Fernando.

— Pode me chamar de Molly — ela sugeriu. Um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios de Molly, enquanto ela concluía que finalmente poderia realizar as ambições artísticas durante o tempo livre.

Enquanto admirava o bonito sorriso de Molly, Fernando resolveu alertá-la:

— Isso poderia causar problemas com a sua nova família. Você é a esposa do duque e as tradições são cuidadosamente seguidas.

— Com o tempo, eles se acostumarão — Molly suspirou.

— Mas eu posso lhe dizer que todos os funcionários do castelo ficaram felizes ao saber que o duque se casou novamente — o jovem espanhol declarou de forma calorosa.

Nesse momento, Leandro uniu-se a eles e Fernando estranhamente parou de conversar com ela. Leandro parecia frio e distante. Após pedir licença, ele segurou a mão de Molly e sugeriu que eles fossem conversar no jardim. Ao sustentar a frieza que ele exibia no olhar, Molly sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe toda a base da espinha, suspeitando que algo de errado estivesse acontecendo.

— Não chegue perto de Fernando Santos — Leandro pediu num tom áspero. — Embora ele seja um excelente funcionário, é conhecido pela notória reputação com as mulheres e eu não acho bom que você seja vista conversando com ele desse jeito.

Surpresa ao ouvir aquela inesperada repreensão, Molly disse:

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

— Que você não deve flertar com Fernando e, sempre que se deparar com ele, deverá manter uma distância formal.

Molly sentiu uma mistura de raiva e ressentimento invadi-la.

— Eu não estava flertando. Pelo amor de Deus, nós estávamos apenas conversando — ela protestou com veemência. — Eu não sabia que você era ciumento, mas obrigada pelo aviso!

Igualmente surpreso por aquela represália, Leandro fulminou-a com o olhar.

— Eu nunca fui ciumento — ele assegurou com frieza. — Mas o seu comportamento estava chamando a atenção...

— Você acha que eu realmente iria querer chamar a atenção no dia do meu casamento? Sendo que estou grávida de um filho seu? Todos aqui são loucos ou é só você? — Molly provocou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e em seguida voltou para o interior do castelo.

Leandro sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer ao tentar manter o autocontrole. Cerrando os dentes, ele conteve a vontade que sentiu de puxá-la e obrigá-la a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele estava convencido de que ela gostava de companhias masculinas. Leandro sabia o quanto ela era próxima de Jez Andrews. Outro homem poderia facilmente interpretar os sorrisos que ela exibia e a forma amigável como ela se comportava como um ato de sedução. Ela parecia não ter ciência do quanto estava sexy com aquele vestido que evidenciava as curvas sensuais do corpo dela e conseguia despertar os desejos mais secretos de um homem...

**CAP****Í****TULO SETE**

Na manhã seguinte, Molly bateu na porta de comunicação que havia no quarto dela e aguardou impaciente. Quando não houve resposta, ela abriu a porta e viu outro quarto enorme contendo mobílias em estilo colonial, que pareciam ter sido projetadas há alguns séculos. Ao ver que o quarto estava vazio, ela deu um profundo respiro. Talvez devesse ter se preparado para a ausência de Leandro. Ela pensou com melancolia.

Afinal de contas, ela tinha dormido sozinha. _Sozinha _em sua noite de núpcias. Embora eles tivessem feito amor no jato particular dele, ela não esperava que ele fosse deixá-la só durante a noite anterior. Mas, até aí, ela também não sabia que eles teriam que dormir em suítes separadas. Uma serviçal a havia acordado ao servir o café-da-manhã para ela na cama. Somente quando resolveu trocar de roupas, Molly descobriu que os armários tinham sido arrumados apenas com as roupas dela e que no quarto havia uma porta de comunicação com o quarto dele.

Após ouvir duas batidas na porta, Molly avistou Julieta entrar no quarto.

— Oh, já está acordada. Leandro pediu para que eu a acompanhasse na compra do vestido que você deverá usar na festa desta noite...

— Onde ele está? — Molly quis saber.

A cunhada pareceu ter ficado surpresa com a questão.

— No banco, é claro.

Molly comprimiu os lábios, recusando-se a se entregar ao sentimento de abandono. Afinal, ela não era uma criança e, apesar de estar em um ambiente estranho, logo se acostumaria. Molly ponderou.

Enquanto desciam as escadas, Julieta falava com entusiasmo sobre a loja exclusiva onde elas fariam as compras. Molly observava o ambiente luxuoso com a apreensão de uma pessoa comum que de repente se visse perdida em um palácio real. Contudo, ela achou que deveria dar um fim a essa insegurança. O castelo de Leandro era o ambiente em que o filho deles viveria e a última coisa que uma criança precisaria seria uma mãe com uma baixa auto estima. Pensava Molly. Assim que chegaram à base da escadaria, um mordomo cumprimentou-as em espanhol e depois trocou algumas palavras com Julieta.

— Basílio disse que a minha mãe quer conversar com você antes de sairmos — Julieta traduziu, e em seguida conduziu-a até uma elegante saía de estar onde Dona Maria a aguardava.

— Molly... —A mulher alta de meia-idade cumprimentou-a com um sorriso amargo. — Leandro me pediu para conversar com você sobre a administração da casa. Ele acha que você não está pronta para assumir a responsabilidade imediatamente, então eu concordei em continuar com a tarefa até que você se sinta capaz.

Enquanto se ressentia por saber que o marido não lhe dera um voto de confiança, Molly se perguntava como seria exatamente lidar com a administração do castelo.

— Certo — ela disse um tanto duvidosa.

— Lidar com os funcionários de uma casa tão enorme quanto esta não é uma tarefa fácil — Dona Maria observou. —Aloise teve o privilégio de crescer em uma casa similar e saber exatamente o que seria exigido. Leandro espera que o castelo tenha uma perfeita organização.

Exibindo um sorriso amigável para esconder a tensão em que se encontrava, Molly ergueu o queixo e declarou:

— Eu tenho certeza de que poderei encarar esse desafio.

— Estou impressionada com o seu otimismo. Aborrecida com as indiretas da mulher, Molly acrescentou:

— Eu entendo que o casamento repentino do seu filho foi um choque para a senhora, mas eu não gostaria de começar uma discussão. Esse castelo é a minha casa agora e eu pretendo me adaptar aqui, porque quero que meu filho seja feliz...

— Mas você nunca será a esposa que Leandro precisa! Aloise foi o grande amor da vida dele e ela é insubstituível. Você nunca pertencerá a esse ambiente da mesma forma que ela pertencia. Quer saber a verdade? Você é uma vergonha para o meu filho. _Uma gar__ç__onete! _— a nobre duquesa exclamou com desdém. — Eu _sei _que você se jogou nos braços do meu filho logo no primeiro momento em que o viu...

— De onde a senhora tirou essa idéia?! — Molly interrompeu, sentindo uma onda de raiva subir-lhe às faces.

— Krystal Forfar é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela testemunhou o seu primeiro encontro com Leandro e viu quem você era... uma verdadeira interesseira, uma golpista!

Molly ficou abalada pela agressão verbal da mulher. Olhando-a com espanto, ela declarou:

— Foi a senhora que pediu para que aquela advogada me fizesse uma oferta, não foi?

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — Dona Maria respondeu, sustentando o olhar furioso de Molly.

Contudo, Molly estava convencida de que havia encontrado a responsável e achou que seria uma perda de tempo continuar discutindo.

— Acho bom que você não faça falsas alegações contra mim — a mulher de meia-idade continuou e em seguida finalizou: — Leandro nunca a perdoaria.

Dez minutos depois, Molly encontrava-se no interior da limusine ao lado de Julieta. Enquanto observava a paisagem através da janela do carro, ela se perguntava se deveria contar a Leandro sobre a desagradável conversa que a mãe dele tivera com ela. Entretanto, como ela poderia provar alguma coisa? Ninguém havia testemunhado o que a sogra falara para ela. Contudo, demoraria muito até que ela se esquecesse da forma com que a sogra se referira à primeira mulher de Leandro: _o grande amor da vida dele._

— Sua mãe gostava de Aloise? — Molly indagou à cunhada.

A bonita jovem de cabelos castanhos ficou com as faces coradas e evitou olhar diretamente para Molly.

— Minha mãe conheceu Aloise quando ela ainda era uma criança. Todos nós a conhecíamos. Ela vivia apenas a alguns quilômetros do castelo e nossas famílias eram muito próximas. A morte dela nos deixou chocados. O acidente foi trágico e repentino. Todos nos admirávamos ela.

A julgar pela forma como Julieta falara, parecia que Leandro havia escolhido a esposa perfeita. Uma amiga de infância, que era adorada pela família dele. Molly poderia apostar que ele havia levado o amor da vida dele para uma agradável lua-de-mel.

O traje escolhido por Molly foi um magnífico vestido na cor verde esmeralda. Enquanto ela se mirava no espelho, Leandro aproximou-se silenciosamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Você está divina, _gatita._

Surpresa, Molly virou-se para encará-lo:

— Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado. Quando ele fitou os olhos dela, Molly sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo todo.

— Desculpe-me por ter perdido o jantar. Eu estava com muito trabalho em Londres — e, afagando uma mecha dos cabelos sedosos dela, ele avisou: — Não vou demorar. Só preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupas. Mas, antes eu quero que você coloque isto...

Leandro entregou uma caixa para ela. Molly abriu a embalagem e descobriu um belíssimo par de brincos e um colar de pérolas.

— Nossa! É lindo.

— Há muitas jóias no cofre do castelo e todas elas são suas agora.

Molly retirou o colar da embalagem e Leandro ajudou-a a colocar a jóia. Após colocar os brincos, ela quis saber:

— Quanto tempo tem essas jóias?

— Elas foram adquiridas na época em que o meu bisavô nasceu... — e, apanhando uma caixa menor, ele declarou: — E, este aqui, eu comprei para você...

Com o cotação batendo acelerado, Molly abriu a pequena caixa e descobriu um lindo anel de diamantes.

— Eu adorei. — Algumas vezes ele tinha atitudes que conseguiam tocá-la profundamente. — Eu realmente adorei... — ela repetiu, emocionada.

— É melhor eu tomar um banho — ele avisou, e, em seguida, saiu pela porta de comunicação que havia no quarto.

— Há quanto tempo existem quartos separados para maridos e mulheres aqui? — Molly indagou quando eles estavam descendo a magnífica escadaria.

Leandro dirigiu um olhar surpreso para ela.

— Há séculos.

Molly aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

— Está na hora de mudar isto.

O familiar aroma cítrico dos cabelos dela o deixava fascinado.

— Você pode estar certa, querida.

— Está admitindo que você possa estar errado em alguma coisa? — ela provocou.

— Não, você é que está me interpretando mal — Leandro devolveu.

Diversos convidados vestidos com toda a elegância da alta classe encontravam-se no enorme salão do castelo. Molly foi apresentada a diversos amigos, vizinhos e banqueiros conhecidos de Leandro. No decorrer da festa, o som da música e o burburinho das conversas fizeram com que Molly se sentisse zonza. Decidindo tomar um ar fresco, ela encaminhou-se para uma das enormes varandas. No momento em que ela pensou em retornar ao salão para unir-se a Leandro, Julieta entrou na varanda e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Posso lhe contar um segredo?

— Claro...

— Eu tenho me encontrado com Fernando Santos há semanas — confessou a irmã mais nova de Leandro. — Eu sou louca por ele!

— Meu Deus... — Molly ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquela declaração e ao mesmo tempo insegura por ter que assumir a responsabilidade de guardar um segredo tão impactante. Não demorou muito para Molly perceber que, embora Julieta fosse simpática e amigável, era também uma garota impulsiva e imatura para os seus 21 anos.

Lançado um olhar de preocupação para Molly, Julieta avisou:

— Se esse segredo escapar, minha família poderá me separar dele e mandá-lo embora. Então, por favor, não conte a ninguém.

Molly assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e esperou que Leandro estivesse errado em sua convicção, quando disse que o jovem era um mulherengo. Sabendo que Julieta era imatura e inexperiente, Molly resolveu prestar mais atenção em Fernando quando ele se aproximou dela.

— Eu encontrei um lugar perfeito nos fundos do jardim, onde o forno de oleiro possa ser construído, Vossa Excelência. Quer que eu discuta isso com o seu marido? — Fernando quis saber.

— Não, obrigada. Eu mesma cuido disso. Meu marido é um homem muito ocupado — ela contestou.

— Eu lhe avisarei quando o local estiver pronto — Fernando declarou e pareceu ficar tenso ao ver que Julieta exibia um sorriso cativante para ele. Quando Julieta continuou fitando-o, ele desviou o olhar. Ficou óbvio para Molly que ele estava incomodado com aquela situação. Talvez ele devesse ter pensado melhor antes de ter se envolvido, pensou Molly, seriamente preocupada que Julieta pudesse ter uma forte desilusão. Molly começou a transpirar e deu um profundo respiro para tentar aliviar a tontura que sentia.

— Está se sentindo bem? — Fernando perguntou. — A senhora ficou pálida de repente.

— Estou bem — ela mentiu e girou o corpo rapidamente para tentar encontrar um lugar onde pudesse se sentar. Contudo, o rápido movimento fez com que a tontura piorasse e ela se sentisse ainda mais desconfortável. Com um suspiro, Molly oscilou e começou a cair. Um segundo antes que ela se chocasse contra o chão, alguém a segurou.

Deitada no sofá, Molly recuperou a consciência e se deu conta de que estava em outra sala. Leandro a observava, exibindo preocupação nos bonitos traços do rosto. Um homem de meia-idade media o pulso dela, enquanto Leandro o apresentava como o médico da família, Edmundo Mendoza.

— Deveria estar descansando mais, Vossa Excelência — o médico censurou.

— Eu tive apenas uma tontura. O clima estava muito quente e abafado — ela justificou-se.

— Você ainda não está acostumada com o clima daqui e em poucas semanas a temperatura subirá ainda mais. — avisou-a o dr. Mendoza. — Dê um tempo a si mesma até que o seu corpo se acostume.

— Eu deveria ter pedido para que você ficasse descansando — Leandro resmungou.

— Eu só estava um pouco fraca.

— Mas, e se você tivesse desmaiado na escada? — O médico indagou, observando por um lado mais critico.

— Você deveria descansar agora. Nossos convidados entenderão — Leandro sugeriu.

— Eu não preciso ser tratada como uma inválida — Molly murmurou enquanto se perguntava se todos os presentes já estariam cientes de que ela era uma noiva grávida.

Aproximando-se do sofá, Leandro ergueu-a nos braços e perguntou:

— O que você estava conversando com Fernando Santos? Ele disse alguma coisa que a deixou aborrecida? Eu estava indo ao seu encontro e cheguei a tempo de segurá-la antes que você caísse no chão...

Surpresa ao saber que Leandro estivera observando-a, Molly explicou a ele sobre o forno de oleiro de que precisaria.

— Por que você não me pediu para cuidar disso? — ele indagou com severidade.

— Eu não queria aborrecê-lo e... eu gosto de fazer as coisas por conta própria — ela admitiu.

— Não acho que você deva mexer com barro e usar o forno elétrico durante a gravidez...

— Não seja tolo! — Molly exclamou, furiosa com a sugestão dele. — Não é um trabalho pesado...

— Não sou artista, mas também não sou estúpido. — Leandro devolveu. — Colocar e retirar peças no forno deve ser um trabalho árduo... Mas, se você quiser que um funcionário a ajude, eu não serei contra a idéia.

— Está bem. — Molly concordou com certa relutância, enquanto ele a acomodava sobre a cama e começava a retirar os sapatos dela. — Sua família se importará quando souber que eu sou uma artista?

— Isso não diz respeito à minha família — Leandro falou com firmeza na voz.

Molly ficou tensa e resolveu confessar:

— Sua mãe e sua irmã mais velha não gostam de mim.

— Dê um tempo para que elas possam lhe conhecer melhor — Leandro aconselhou. — Você não tem muita experiência em questões familiares, não é mesmo?

Molly baixou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta que ele acabara de fazer.

— Eu vivi em uma família durante os primeiros nove anos da minha vida... antes de a minha mãe falecer e a minha avó me entregar para o serviço social — ela explicou. — Era apenas eu, minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha... e essa minha irmã era como uma mãe para mim, já que é a única pessoa que realmente cuidava de mim quando eu era bem pequena...

— Eu esqueci que você tinha uma irmã. Onde ela mora?

— Eu não sei. Fechei a porta do passado e não tenho certeza se quero abri-la novamente — ela confessou, pensando na dor que ainda sentia pela rejeição e o abandono pelo qual sofreu.

— Querida, você precisa descansar — Leandro murmurou.

— Você vai dormir comigo esta noite — Molly o lembrou e ficou completamente corada.

Leandro demorou-se em contemplá-la e subitamente um sorriso sensual surgiu nos lábios dele. Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e em seguida saiu do quarto para justificar-se com os convidados que ainda estavam na casa.

Molly cochilou logo depois que Leandro saiu e só acordou quando ele retornou ao quarto.

— Está tudo bem... eu estou acordada — ela anunciou quando viu que ele tentava se movimentar em silêncio.

Leandro acendeu a luz do abajur e ficou admirando-a. Os cabelos encaracolados de Molly caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e emolduravam o rosto perfeito e os olhos verdes e brilhantes. O desejo que ele sentia por ela era intenso. Não importava onde ele estivesse ou o que estivesse fazendo, sempre que pensava nela, ele sentia uma forte onda de desejo invadi-lo.

Molly o olhava, enquanto Leandro se despia. Em seu interior, ela desejava que eles não tivessem que dormir todas as noites em quartos separados, pois seria difícil desfrutar de momentos íntimos como um casal comum, em uma casa com tantas pessoas. Mas, nesta noite, tudo o que ela queria era aproveitar o tempo que eles ficariam juntos. _O amor da vida dele... _Oh, como essas palavras a assombravam e lhe tiravam a paz. Mas, quando ela vislumbrou a nudez de Leandro, seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, mais selvagem. Ele possuía um corpo magnífico e bronzeado, que conseguia tirar o fôlego dela cada vez que o contemplava.

— Você me quer, _querida _— Leandro falou num tom rouco de voz, enquanto se acomodava na cama ao lado dela.

— Sim... — Ela sussurrou, sentindo o coração bater descontrolado dentro do peito.

Ele alcançou uma das mãos dela e a encorajou a tocá-lo. O coração dela ficou ainda mais acelerado ao acariciar o membro rígido dele. Molly entreabriu os lábios, sentindo uma forte excitação invadi-la, enquanto ele retirava o vestido que ela usava. Inclinando a cabeça, ele beijou-a com ferocidade, fazendo-a estremecer. Levando os lábios sensuais até um dos seios, ele sugou-lhe um dos mamilos com voracidade, enquanto ela gemia baixinho. Molly podia sentir que estava saindo de controle rapidamente. Era como se todo o estresse que ela havia passado durante o dia simplesmente desvanecesse e toda a sua atenção ficasse voltada apenas para o desejo que ela sentia por ele. Ela o queria, ela _realmente _o queria com uma intensidade que não podia ser escondida. Quando ele começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos sobre o abdômen dela,

Molly arfou e agarrou os cabelos escuros e espessos dele com ambas as mãos.

— Sua pele é macia como seda, _gatita _— Leandro murmurou.

Segurando-a pelos quadris, ele começou a introduzir-se dentro dela. A excitação que ela sentia aumentava a cada investida. Quando ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, ela agarrou as costas másculas e poderosas, sentindo um prazer intenso dominá-la. Ao atingir o êxtase, um gemido alto escapou dos lábios femininos, enquanto ela voltava a encostar as costas no travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o corpo dele estremecer sobre o seu.

— Você acha que eu consigo atingir as suas expectativas, querida? — Leandro perguntou de forma provocativa, enquanto afagava uma mecha dos cabelos dela que estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Com as faces coradas e um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios cheios e rosados, ela sussurrou:

— Você ultrapassa as minhas expectativas...

Nesse momento, Molly se sentia infinitamente próxima a ele. Sexo como um substituto para o amor. Bem, e por que não? Ela se perguntava com certa irritação. Ao menos seria mais seguro do que se deparar com o tipo de amor submisso que havia destruído a mãe dela, Cathy.

Ela poderia ser feliz. Ela _seria _feliz. Um homem que tinha se casado pelo bem do filho deles certamente encarava o casamento com seriedade e poderia fazer todo o tipo de esforço para ajudá-la a se adaptar àquela nova vida.

Mas, quando Molly acordou na manhã seguinte sobre a cama vazia e depois verificou o quarto ao lado, não se sentiu tão confiante. Leandro já havia partido. E era um final de semana. Será que ele nunca passaria um dia inteiro ao lado dela? Ou, isso seria pedir demais? Qual era a importância dela na vida dele...?

**CAP****Í****TULO OITO**

Molly olhou para as portas do estúdio onde ela fazia as peças de arte, quando ouviu um carro entrar no pátio. Era Julieta, que vinha de Sevilha para o castelo todas as sextas-feiras a fim de encontrar-se com Fernando. Ela sempre estacionava o carro no pátio, bem longe da casa, no intuito de evitar intrigas. Molly voltou a atenção para as peças de cerâmica, decidindo cuidar da própria vida, mas desejando que ela não tivesse tanto conhecimento sobre o relacionamento deles. O bom senso havia dito a ela que Leandro ficaria irado se soubesse que a irmã estaria envolvida com _um _dos empregados dele.

Optando por não perder tempo com uma situação que estava fora do seu controle, Molly observou a estante repleta de peças de cerâmica, sentindo uma grande satisfação. Durante os meses que tinham se passado desde o casamento dela, Molly trabalhara de forma constante com o que mais gostava de fazer. Fernando Santos tinha sido de grande ajuda quando ela sugeriu que um pequeno estúdio fosse construído nos fundos do jardim.

Molly fitou as portas de vidro e admirou-se ao contemplar a paisagem do pomar e do céu azul e límpido. Ela possuía um maravilhoso ambiente de trabalho e muito tempo livre para lidar com a arte. Então, por que ela não estava feliz?

Ela estava grávida de seis meses e seu corpo mudara devido à gravidez. Molly chegou a pensar que Leandro fosse achá-la menos atraente. Contudo, o tempo provou que essa preocupação foi desnecessária. Leandro havia encarado cada mudança do corpo dela com um evidente entusiasmo.

A verdade era que, quando o assunto se desviava para o campo sexual, Molly não tinha do que se queixar. Leandro dormia com ela todas as noites e provou ser um homem muito quente. Mas, quando ela acordava de manhã e se via sozinha ou até mesmo quando passava algumas noites à espera dele nas ocasiões em que Leandro precisava trabalhar até tarde, Molly começava a refletir sobre o que eles _n__ã__o _possuíam dentro do relacionamento. Sempre que Leandro viajava a negócios, ele não ligava para ela. Ele também nunca confiou nenhum segredo a ela e, talvez, nunca respondesse as curiosidades que ela tinha sobre Aloise. Aliás, ele tinha classificado a curiosidade dela sobre a primeira esposa dele como "insalubre".

— Eu acho que você deveria dar adeus a Leandro e voltar para Londres — Jez dissera para Molly na noite anterior, quando ela ligara para ele. — Você está em um país estranho, está sozinha e entediada. Sinceramente, eu acho que você deveria voltar a morar comigo. Leandro poderia visitar a criança quando viesse para Londres para tratar de negócios. Pelo menos, você teria uma vida aqui em Londres.

— Eu não quero um divórcio. Não quero que o meu filho cresça em famílias separadas — ela argumentara com veemência. — Um casamento deve durar para sempre.

— Mas parece que só você está fazendo os sacrifícios para que tudo dê certo — o melhor amigo opinara.

E isso não era verdade? Molly pensava com tristeza. O casamento não fez com que as atitudes de Leandro mudassem. Ele continuara arrogante e reservado. Ele não permitia que ela tivesse uma intervenção maior na vida dele, a não ser quando estavam entre quatro paredes. Molly não tinha ninguém para conversar a não ser Julieta e, durante a semana, a cunhada ficava em Sevilha, onde estava estudando moda.

Além disto, a sogra havia prometido que se mudaria para Sevilha logo após o casamento deles. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Dona Maria continuou morando no castelo e insistindo em desaprová-la ao fazer comentários ácidos quando Molly estava por perto. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual Molly preferia passar a maior parte do dia em seu estúdio. Leandro sempre dizia que encontraria tempo para conhecer o estúdio, mas nunca cumprira essa promessa.

Uma batida na porta a fez voltar a realidade e Molly virou-se para deparar-se com Julieta, perfeitamente vestida com um short na cor branca e uma mini blusa de seda, exibindo um sorriso radiante enquanto cruzava o estúdio para ir ao encontro dela.

— Amanhã é o meu aniversário — Julieta lembrou-a. — Você irá até a cidade à noite para comemorar meu aniversário comigo e com meus amigos no clube? Depois, você pode ficar no meu apartamento, se quiser...

Molly pensou em dizer não, porque sabia que Leandro não aprovaria. Mas, até aí, quando ele a levava para sair? Ela estava casada com um homem que era viciado no trabalho e que era muito ocupado para despender o precioso tempo dele com ela. Um súbito desafio surgiu na mente dela. Desde quando ela era o tipo de mulher que ficava em casa ou fazia o que lhe era mandado? Ao ter esse pensamento, ela aceitou o convite de Julieta.

Era quase noite quando Molly voltou para o castelo, dirigindo um dos Land Rovers que ela havia adquirido para o seu uso. Assim que ela estacionou o carro, Basílio abriu a porta do veículo e a cumprimentou de forma cortês.

— _Muchas gradas, _Basílio — ela agradeceu a gentileza e em seguida encaminhou-se para o interior do castelo.

Assim que subiu ao quarto, Molly pegou uma revista e entrou no luxuoso banheiro da suíte a fim de deleitar-se em um demorado banho de banheira. A expectativa de sair na noite seguinte acompanhada de Julieta e dos outros jovens deixou-a entusiasmada. Talvez Leandro não fosse aprovar a idéia. Mas, querendo ou não, ele teria que aceitar. Pensava Molly.

No momento em que Molly virou a primeira página da revista, ela sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Sentando-se na banheira em um movimento abrupto, ela fixou o olhar na matéria que lhe chamou a atenção.

Molly sentiu o coração dar um salto assim que ela reconheceu a bela mulher que era exibida na foto. Era Ophelia, a irmã dela. Molly tinha certeza disto! Mal conseguindo respirar devido à emoção que sentia, Molly começou a ler o artigo. Ophelia havia se casado... Meu Deus, Ophelia já possuía três filhos e se casara com um empresário grego chamado Lysander Metaxis! Por que será que esse sobrenome lhe parecia familiar? Molly virou a página e deparou-se com a foto de Madrigal Court. Ao reconhecer a antiga mansão de imediato, ela sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe toda a base da espinha. Molly não tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar.

Ela ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que vira a casa, quando a avó fora buscá-la, um dia após o funeral da mãe dela. Certo dia, logo depois que Gladys deixou Ophelia na escola, ela voltara para a mansão e dissera à Molly que ela não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo.

— Sua irmã tem 16 anos. Mas você ainda é uma criança e eu não poderei criá-la — a avó havia dito para ela.

Molly tinha prometido que não daria trabalho e que ajudaria nas tarefas domésticas. E a avó se sentiu obrigada a admitir os verdadeiros motivos pelos quais não gostaria de ficar com ela.

— Seu pai era um estrangeiro e ele já tinha uma esposa quando engravidou sua mãe. Ele era um homem desprezível que abandonou a sua mãe no altar, antes de você nascer. E mesmo depois disso, ele não a deixou em paz para que ela seguisse com a vida dela! — Gladys Stewart havia declarado com amargura. — É uma vergonha quando uma mulher dá à luz um filho sem estar casada, Molly, e é por isso que você não poderá viver aqui comigo. Será melhor para todas nós se você for adotada.

Desde então, Molly nunca mais vira a irmã que ela tanto adorava. Se um coração poderia ser quebrado, o dela havia sido esmagado, pois Ophelia fora a única pessoa que realmente a havia amado desde o dia em que ela nascera. Os olhos verdes dela se encheram de lágrimas ao reviver essas tristes lembranças. Erguendo-se da banheira, Molly pegou uma toalha e apressou-se em se secar. Ela entraria em contato com Ophelia. Por que não? No artigo que ela acabara de ler, a avó Gladys não havia sido mencionada. Ela apenas arriscaria uma nova rejeição, mas não achava que a irmã fosse capaz de tamanha crueldade. Molly precisava conversar com outra mulher, porque seria impossível para ela assumir a sua total infelicidade para Julieta. E Jez... bem, ele era homem e não a entenderia, sem contar que ele sempre a aconselhava a discutir os problemas com o próprio marido. Como se isso fosse a coisa mais simples de se fazer!

Antes que perdesse a calma, Molly se vestiu e em seguida sentou-se à escrivaninha onde ficava o computador a fim de procurar algumas informações sobre Ophelia na Internet. Madrigal Court possuía um site e ela enviou um e-mail para a irmã, perguntando sobre a família e até mesmo sobre o papagaio, Haddock, sem se esquecer de incluir no e-mail o número do telefone celular dela.

Nesse mesmo momento, Leandro se encontrava no escritório do banco em Sevilha e recebia a visita de um tio que declarou estar muito chocado e perturbado por recentes intrigas que relatavam sobre o comportamento inadequado que uma mulher da família de Leandro estava tendo com outro homem.

— É claro que algumas pessoas dirão que artistas são assim mesmo... entusiasmados e insensatos. — Esteban criticou. — Mas é sua tarefa colocar um fim nessa intriga e proteger o nome da família. Eu sinto muito por ter que contar esse escândalo a você, principalmente quando o nome do funcionário Fernando Santos está envolvido... — o tio finalizou.

A única artista da família dele era Molly.

— Fernando Santos? — Leandro indagou alarmado, ao mesmo tempo que se erguia da cadeira.

Apesar de ter se assustado com a reação de Leandro, o tio assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, confirmando o que ele acabara de perguntar.

Para aproveitar o tempo livre da tarde, Molly resolveu limpar o estúdio. Quando um carro estacionou no pátio da frente, ela dirigiu o olhar para as portas de vidro e ficou surpresa ao ver Leandro saindo do veículo.

Assim que ele foi ao encontro dela, Molly exibiu um sorriso meigo.

— Pensei que você nunca fosse vir conhecer o meu estúdio — ela confessou.

Dirigindo o olhar para o pátio, Leandro observou que o escritório onde Fernando Santos trabalhava ficava próximo ao estúdio. Com o semblante sério, ele comentou:

— Você conseguiu fazer uma bela transformação neste lugar — ele falou, enquanto observava a perfeita ordem em que o estúdio se encontrava.

— Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem a ajuda de Fernando. Ele está sendo de grande valor. Fernando me apresentou a um amigo dele, que é pintor. E, também me aconselhou sobre o melhor local onde eu poderia comprar o forno e os materiais de que eu precisaria — ela informou.

O semblante dele ficou ainda mais tenso e um senso de culpa começou a dominá-lo. Ele não tinha oferecido suporte a ela. Leandro ergueu um pequeno vaso e após examinar a peça, falou:

— Esse vaso é muito bonito, _mi cielo. _Eu deveria ter dado mais apoio a você e fico aliviado por saber que Santos foi útil. Você o vê com muita freqüência?

Ao ver a irritação que ele demonstrava, Molly começou a ficar tensa.

— Eu o vejo quase todos os dias... quero dizer, o escritório dele é do outro lado do pátio.

Intensificando o brilho do olhar, ele declarou:

— Você precisa ser mais cuidadosa com seus encontros com ele...

— O que está querendo dizer com isto? — Molly o interrompeu, furiosa. — O que está insinuando?

Leandro parecia estar nervoso.

— Não estou insinuando nada. Eu confio em você. Não acredito que seja tola o bastante para se envolver com outro homem, mas acho que você deve ser cuidadosa com suas atitudes. Em uma área rural como esta, onde as pessoas têm idéias conservadoras, seu comportamento poderia nos causar problemas.

— Eu não fiz nada de errado para que as pessoas tivessem uma má impressão de mim! — Molly exclamou.

— Eu acho que você deve ter feito porque um dos meus parentes veio ao meu encontro para falar sobre isso hoje...

Molly avançou um passo na direção dele.

— Para falar de mim? E dizer o que exatamente?

— Nada específico, apenas alguns conselhos desagradáveis... — Leandro falou com ironia, enquanto alcançava as mãos dela. — Eu não discutiria sobre você com ninguém. Apenas estou avisando-a para que você seja mais cautelosa. Aqui não é como Londres. Você é uma pessoa importante aqui e cada passo que você dá é observado de perto. Nossos vizinhos e funcionários falam sobre nós e eu não quero que a minha esposa se tome um alvo de intrigas.

— Eu não fiz nada que alguém pudesse desaprovar... a não ser que esse alguém seja a sua mãe. Eu acredito que Dona Maria pudesse inventar uma boa intriga para me derrotar se ela quisesse! — Molly condenou amargamente, ao mesmo tempo que se libertava das mãos dele.

A surpresa dele ao ouvir a resposta de Molly ficou evidente. Franzindo o cenho, Leandro declarou:

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a minha mãe...

— Você está me acusando de ter me tornado muito amiga de Fernando e isso não é verdade.

— Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer em relação a esse assunto e não quero continuar discutindo. — Leandro pronunciou num tom calmo. — A minha intenção não era aborrecê-la.

— É claro que estou aborrecida. Você começou o assunto sem mencionar nomes ou fatos e ainda me disse para eu ser cautelosa como se eu fosse uma mulher fútil que quisesse lhe causar embaraço! Bem, eu posso não ter um passado nobre como o seu, mas eu sei como devo me comportar — ela proclamou ferozmente.

— Santos está importunando você? — Leandro perguntou, de súbito. — Esse é o problema?

— Não. _Voc__ê__é_o problema, Leandro! — Molly estava trêmula pelo ressentimento que sentia. Era humilhante para ela ter que ouvir o marido repreendendo-a e dizendo para que ela se comportasse com um funcionário. Apanhando a chave do carro que estava sobre uma mesa próxima, ela passou por Leandro e saiu do estúdio.

— Não entre no carro. — Leandro gritou assim que a alcançou. — Eu a levo de volta para o castelo. Não quero que você dirija nervosa desse jeito. — Ele finalizou, irritado por ela ter ficado tão nervosa por causa de uma simples advertência.

— Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser! — Molly desabafou.

— Não, você não vai, querida. — Leandro afirmou e, após abrir a porta do passageiro, ergueu Molly nos braços e a acomodou no banco do carro.

Molly ficou tão surpresa por aquela atitude que decidiu ficar calada durante quase todo o trajeto até o castelo. Ela se lembrou do acidente de Aloise e pensou na briga que pudesse ter antecedido a tragédia. Molly sentiu o estômago revirar quando entendeu o motivo de ele ter ficado tão determinado a não deixar que ela dirigisse. Contudo, Molly sabia que ele não falaria nada sobre a preciosa Aloise. Tudo o que ela podia ver era o retrato gigantesco da ex-mulher dele na sala de jantar e o conhecimento de que ela havia sido uma advogada de sucesso conhecida pelos trabalhos voluntários e os talentos como anfitriã... tarefas que para Molly seriam impossíveis de ser seguidas. Ela pensou com desânimo.

— Há momentos em que você me deixa tão furiosa... Eu não consigo suportar o seu jeito tirano. — Molly admitiu com a voz embargada. — E eu sinceramente o odeio quando você fala comigo como se eu fosse uma estúpida!

— Eu não faço isso. Você é que possui uma personalidade exaltada...

— E eu tenho orgulho disso — Molly murmurou.

— Estou me acostumando com isso — ele confessou num tom áspero.

Antes de dormir, Molly verificou os e-mails, mas, quando viu que não teve resposta de Ophelia, ela achou que estaria se precipitando. Talvez algum funcionário fosse ver o e-mail primeiro e depois passaria para Ophelia e isso poderia demorar algum tempo. Talvez ela tivesse cometido um grande erro ao tentar entrar em contato com a irmã, Molly pensou com certa inquietação. O medo de ser rejeitada novamente havia feito com que ela nunca tentasse se reaproximar da família, mas a necessidade de falar com Ophelia a estava dominando em um momento vulnerável. Todos os sonhos otimistas que ela fizera sobre o casamento estavam lentamente se transformando em pó.

Na noite seguinte, dentro do espaçoso quarto do apartamento que possuía na cidade, Julieta desligou o celular e virou o rosto para encarar Molly.

— Era a minha mãe...

— Eu imaginei. — Molly falou e depois informou: — Antes de eu entrar no carro para vir até aqui ela me falou que eu estava vestida como uma "mulherzinha vulgar" e que nenhuma mulher decente deveria ir a um clube sem estar acompanhada do marido.

Incrédula, Julieta meneou a cabeça.

— Eu nunca vi Mama com tanta raiva. Ela não tem o direito de falar assim com você. Leandro jamais aprovaria o comportamento que a minha mãe está tendo com você. Por que não conta a ele sobre a forma como a minha mãe lhe trata?

Molly deu de ombros.

— Eu não quero começar uma briga em família. Só espero que ela se mude do castelo.

— Eu fui egoísta em lhe convidar para ir ao clube esta noite. Não quero causar problemas entre você e Leandro. Eu não tinha idéia de que havia rumores sobre _voc__ê_estar se tornando muito próxima de Fernando!

— São apenas intrigas sem fundamento...

— E se alguém me viu com ele e achou que fosse você? — Julieta indagou com medo de que o seu relacionamento secreto pudesse estar ameaçado. — Fernando está procurando outro emprego, mas ele não conseguirá se o meu irmão não der boas referências sobre ele.

Molly esforçou-se para esconder o alívio que sentiu ao saber que Fernando estava à procura de outro emprego. Nervosa da forma que estava com Leandro, ela se sentia culpada por ter que continuar guardando o caso de Julieta em silêncio e ficaria contente quando o romance ilícito ficasse longe dos olhos dela. Na noite anterior, Leandro havia trabalhado até tarde e depois fora dormir sozinho no quarto dele. Molly teve que lutar contra o desejo que sentiu em ir para o quarto dele. O sexo tinha feito com que ela se sentisse íntima e importante para ele, mas esses sentimentos evaporavam na luz do dia. Ainda assim, como ele podia ser tão possessivo, uma vez que não sentia nada por ela?

O celular de Molly tocou quando ela já estava no bar do clube, apreciando a companhia de Julieta e dos amigos dela. Era Leandro.

— Por que você não me falou que ia sair? — ele perguntou num tom severo.

— Eu achei que você não fosse notar a minha ausência — Molly devolveu com ironia.

— Se me disser onde está agora, eu poderei me encontrar com você.

Molly estava ciente de que Fernando poderia aparecer a qualquer momento no clube e, fora isto, ela sabia que Leandro não aprovaria os amigos de Julieta.

— Não, obrigada.

— Você é a minha esposa — ele resmungou.

— Eu sei. Algumas vezes, eu sinto como se essa aliança fosse uma "coleira" — Molly se queixou, sem hesitar. — Eu tinha mais diversão quando era solteira. Tenho que desligar, eu vejo você amanhã.

— Amanhã? Onde você vai passar a noite? — Leandro gritou.

Ao ouvir a forma com que ele ficou surpreso, um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios dela. — No apartamento da sua irmã. Por favor, não estrague o aniversário dela. — E, dizendo isso, Molly desligou o celular.

Mas, misteriosamente, em certo ponto da noite o entusiasmo dela começou a desaparecer. Talvez fosse por causa do desafio de ser a única pessoa sóbria da festa. Ou, talvez, fosse porque já se passava da meia-noite e ela começava a ficar com sono. O _flash _de uma câmera fotográfica alertou-a para a presença de alguns _paparazzi _e Molly ficou feliz por conseguir escapar ao se misturar em meio à multidão. Um tempo depois, ela se acomodou em um dos sofás do luxuoso salão a fim de assistir ao show que começaria no clube.

Depois disso, para Molly, os minutos pareceram se arrastar. Ela se surpreendeu por admitir que estivesse sentindo a falta de Leandro. Enquanto Molly assistia Fernando Santos flertar com uma das amigas de Julieta, ela chegou à conclusão que não gostava nem um pouco dele. Obviamente, Julieta estava apaixonada por ele, mas Molly suspeitava que Fernando apenas estivesse com a irmã de Leandro porque ela era uma herdeira. A música e os burburinhos do ambiente se misturavam e faziam com que Molly ficasse ainda mais sonolenta. Ela tentava lutar contra o cansaço, pois sabia que Julieta estava adorando a festa e ela não queria estragar a diversão da cunhada. Confortavelmente sentada no sofá, Molly cochilou em certo momento e quando acordou descobriu que estava no interior de um carro.

— O que aconteceu... para onde estamos indo? — Molly sentou-se de forma correta no banco traseiro do carro e dirigiu o olhar para Julieta, que no momento se encontrava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Fernando.

— Para casa. Volte a dormir — Julieta aconselhou gentilmente.

Ao chegar ao apartamento da cunhada, Molly se dirigiu para o quarto de hóspedes e, após se trocar, deitou-se na cama. Em poucos segundos, ela caiu num sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte, Molly acordou ao ouvir o toque do celular e apressou-se em pegar o telefone de dentro da bolsa. "Nossa!" Ela pensou alarmada quando viu que havia dez ligações perdidas. O celular tocou novamente e, dessa vez, ela atendeu a tempo:

— Molly? — uma voz feminina exclamou. — É a Molly?

— Sim, quem é? — Ela indagou, mas já sentia o coração bater disparado porque, embora fosse difícil acreditar, ela estava convencida de que sabia quem estaria do outro lado da linha.

— Ophelia... você não se lembrada minha voz? —a irmã falou emocionada. — Eu gostaria que você não estivesse na Espanha, porque a minha vontade era de vê-la agora mesmo para poder abraçá-la!

Lágrimas de emoção começaram a rolar desenfreadas pelas delicadas faces de Molly. Ela tinha encontrado a irmã. Em poucos minutos, as duas começaram a conversar, e um tempo depois, Molly já estava admitindo para a irmã que Leandro se casara com ela somente porque ela havia engravidado.

— Você não parece estar muito feliz — Ophelia observou, preocupada.

— Não estou — Molly disse com tristeza.

Ela ficou impressionada quando Ophelia contou que elas tinham um meio-irmão chamado Nikolai Arlov. E ficou maravilhada quando soube que Ophelia e Nikolai haviam passado muitos anos tentando encontrá-la. Ophelia estava ansiosa para satisfazer a curiosidade de Molly sobre Nikolai, os filhos e o marido dela, Lysander Metaxis. Molly não conseguia conter a felicidade em saber que agora possuía uma família. Quando Ophelia contou que Haddock ainda estava vivo, Molly deu uma gargalhada, contente por saber que o papagaio ainda fazia parte da família.

Julieta abriu a porta do quarto e avisou Molly que a limusine já a aguardava. Em seguida, a cunhada quis saber se ela queria um café-da-manhã antes de ir embora. Molly meneou a cabeça e avisou Ophelia que ela retornaria a ligação mais tarde. Enquanto trocava de roupa, Molly se entusiasmava com a idéia de reencontrar a irmã e conhecer o meio-irmão. Antes de sair do apartamento, ela verificou o celular novamente e descobriu que a maioria das ligações perdidas era de Leandro.

Molly ficou apavorada quando avistou diversos _paparazzi _na entrada do prédio. Os jornalistas faziam várias perguntas em espanhol para ela. Molly sentiu-se aliviada quando a equipe de seguranças apressou-se em escoltá-la até que ela entrasse em segurança dentro da limusine.

Molly entrou no castelo e ficou surpresa ao ver Leandro, pois estava certa de que ele estaria em Genebra em uma viagem de negócios que estava marcada para aquele dia.

— Eu pensei que você já tivesse partido para Genebra — ela observou.

— Eu estava esperando você chegar para lhe mostrar o jornal desta manhã — ele falou usando um tom áspero de voz.

Molly o seguiu até a sala do escritório dele e ficou atônita quando viu a manchete do jornal que estava sobre a mesa. Horrorizada pelas fotos que eram exibidas no jornal, Molly sentiu um nó de angústia se formar em sua garganta. Uma das fotos exibia uma mulher sendo carregada nos braços de um homem e a outra foto, a mesma mulher deitada inconsciente sobre o banco traseiro de um veículo. Essa mulher era ela.

— Como você pôde ter ficado nesse estado?! — Leandro a censurou furiosamente. — Será que não pensa na saúde do bebê que está carregando?

— Eu só estava cansada... eu juro, eu não bebi nada alcoólico! — Molly protestou, abalada. — Essas fotos são muito ilusórias...

— Você está me dizendo que não esteve em um clube até as 4h da madrugada ao lado de Fernando Santos? Ele a carregou no colo até o carro!

Molly engoliu em seco, mal se lembrando de que fora Fernando quem a colocara no interior do veículo.

— Eu estava em uma festa cheia de jovens e Fernando estava lá também.

Leandro ficou com as feições ainda mais rígidas.

— Ele passou a noite com você, no apartamento da minha irmã. Ele foi visto saindo do prédio nesta manhã!

Molly não sabia o que dizer. Se ela contasse a verdade, estaria entregando Julieta. Mas, como Leandro podia pensar que ela tinha dormido com outro homem? Será que ele realmente acreditava que ela fosse infiel? Ela estava grávida de um filho dele. Será que ele não possuía o mínimo respeito por ela?

— Eu não estou tendo um caso com Fernando — Molly confessou. — Sinto muito por estas fotos terem lhe causado embaraço, mas eu não estava sob a influência de drogas ou álcool. Eu apenas estava muito, muito cansada e não tenho que me desculpar por isso.

Fulminando-a com o olhar, ele declarou:

— Eu não acredito em você. Eu quero a verdade...

— Eu já lhe disse a verdade. — Molly estava muito ressentida por ele não confiar nela. — Eu saí com Julieta para comemorar o aniversário dela.

— Então, por que você não me disse onde estava quando eu liguei e disse que poderia ir ao seu encontro?

Molly baixou os olhos sabendo que não teria uma resposta para aquela questão. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não poderia dizer o real motivo, pois certamente prejudicaria Julieta. Ela não queria arriscar a amizade que possuía com a cunhada.

— Eu só quis sair para ficar longe de você por um tempo. Isso é um crime?

Leandro franziu o cenho ao ouvir a resposta cruel que ela dera.

— Há quanto tempo você está saindo com Santos?

— Talvez você queira acreditar que eu seja uma esposa infiel e assim arrumar um motivo para pedir o divórcio. Não é isso? Você chegou à conclusão que se casar comigo foi um grande erro e agora você quer dar um fim a esta situação, certo? — Molly o acusou.

— Você só fala besteira — Leandro retrucou com a voz fria como o gelo.

— Não. Eu não falo. E, quer saber? Agora eu é que quero dar um fim a essa situação! — Molly devolveu, irada. — Eu quero a minha vida de volta. Você é um marido ausente e eu sou uma solitária. Eu quero um homem que se importe comigo de verdade. Mas você é um homem tão ocupado que nunca encontra tempo para mim. Por que eu não estou feliz com o seu precioso dinheiro, seu título e a sua posição social? Porque nenhuma dessas coisas é importante para mim!

— Você já disse o bastante — Leandro declarou furioso. Para ele, todas as acusações que ela fazia não passavam de justificativas para o comportamento inadequado que ela tivera na noite anterior. — Eu ainda tenho que pegar o vôo para Genebra. Vejo você amanhã.

— Você disse que não poderia me dar amor... mas, o que você tem me dado? — ela sussurrou chocada.

Leandro cerrou os dentes. Ele se recusava a continuar ouvindo. Ele não queria que ela começasse a chorar. E estava tão nervoso com ela que nem sabia mais o que deveria dizer. Enquanto ela continuasse negando a verdade, ele não perderia tempo com discussões. Talvez, se ele falasse com Julieta, a irmã poderia lhe contar o que realmente havia acontecido. E, se Molly o tivesse traído, ele não teria outra opção a não ser o divórcio. Só de imaginar Molly nos braços de Fernando, ele sentiu uma forte onda de raiva subir-lhe às faces.

Molly não conseguia acreditar que Leandro ainda planejava ir para Genebra, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A devoção que ele tinha em relação ao trabalho, mesmo no momento em que enfrentavam uma crise no casamento, era simplesmente inadmissível.

O celular de Molly tocou no momento em que ela alcançou o banheiro da suíte. No instante em que ouviu a voz da irmã, o controle que ela estava tendo sobre as tumultuadas emoções, desapareceu. De súbito, Molly começou a chorar ao mesmo tempo que se esforçava para encontrar palavras que pudessem responder as perguntas que Ophelia lhe fazia. Infelizmente, não existia uma maneira sutil de explicar que Leandro estava convencido de que ela estivesse tendo um caso com um dos funcionários dele. A irmã ficou muito chocada ao ouvir aquela declaração e depois explicou que o irmão, Nikolai, queria falar com ela.

— Você realmente quer continuar com esse homem aí na Espanha? — Nikolai Arlov indagou de forma direta. — Eu posso ir buscá-la em poucas horas e trazê-la de volta à Inglaterra.

Molly ficou comovida com a idéia de abandonar a Espanha dentro de algumas horas, mas ela não podia negar que era uma oferta tentadora. Principalmente, quando estava tão carente de suporte e atenção.

— Você faria isso? — ela indagou ao irmão.

— Estou muito ansioso para conhecer a minha irmãzinha — Nikolai confessou.

Uma forte indecisão tomou conta de Molly. Ela queria desesperadamente estar com a irmã e conhecer o irmão. Leandro a havia devastado de tal forma que ela mal conseguia pensar com clareza. Ele a tinha acusado de infidelidade e não dera a mínima importância para as explicações que ela dera. Leandro não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que estivesse preparado para ouvir as razões das queixas que ela fizera. Será que ela realmente queria esperar a volta dele de Genebra para que tudo continuasse do mesmo jeito? Ele não a amava. E nada poderia mudar esse fato. Molly nunca seria comparada a Aloise e o fato de ela estar esperando um filho dele parecia ser uma questão indiferente para Leandro. Talvez, ele tivesse mesmo chegado à conclusão que se casar com ela fora um grande erro. Isso poderia explicar o porquê de ele não fazer nenhum esforço para que o casamento deles tivesse sucesso.

Molly deu um profundo respiro e finalmente respondeu:

— Eu quero voltar para a Inglaterra.

Nikolai prometeu que iria ligar para ela quando o jato particular dele aterrissasse na Espanha. Ophelia voltou a falar com ela ao telefone de forma tão entusiasmada que conseguiu fazer com que os medos e as incertezas que Molly sentia fossem para longe.

Assim que desligou o celular, Molly se sentou à escrivaninha e pegou um bloco de notas a fim de deixar um bilhete de despedida para Leandro. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela estudou a folha em branco sentindo um nó de angústia se formar em sua garganta.

Molly estava arrumando as malas, quando fez uma curiosa descoberta enquanto procurava por um par de sapatos que estava no fundo do armário. Para o seu espanto, ela encontrou dentro de uma pequena caixa diversas embalagens contendo anticoncepcionais. Quem esconderia uma coisa dessas no fundo de um armário? Ela chegou à conclusão que só poderia ter sido Aloise, cuja "esterilidade" teria sido provocada pelo uso voluntário de contraceptivos. Então, a esposa perfeita não tinha sido tão perfeita assim. Molly pensou, enquanto guardava a caixa no lugar onde a havia encontrado.

Molly não pegou as jóias e deixou sobre a penteadeira os brincos que usava naquele momento.

Após um breve almoço que foi servido no quarto, ela cochilou um pouco e acordou quando Nikolai telefonou para ela. Assim que terminou de se arrumar, Molly pediu para que um dos funcionários apanhasse as malas que estavam no quarto. Enquanto Molly descia as escadas, ela pensava sobre o ódio que Leandro sentiria pelo escândalo que o término do casamento deles provocaria.

Dona Maria apareceu na porta do salão. A mulher de meia-idade lhe pareceu incrivelmente esnobe, mas Molly não deu a menor importância, pois já podia ouvir o barulho de um helicóptero se aproximando.

Alguém deu duas fortes batidas na porta principal da casa. Basílio foi atender. Molly vislumbrou um homem alto e de cabelos escuros entrando na casa, seguido de perto pelos guarda-costas. Ao fundo, ela podia avistar o helicóptero com os escritos "Arlov Industries".

— Molly? — Ele indagou, enquanto Dona Maria olhava intrigada para ele e os guarda-costas. — Eu não acredito... você é ainda menor do que Ophelia!

Com o dedo indicador ele apontou para as malas e um dos homens que o acompanhavam apressou-se em apanhar as bagagens. Enquanto Molly saía pela porta principal da casa, ela podia sentir que uma parte do seu coração havia ficado ali.

— Você não está muito certa de que quer isto, não é? — o irmão perguntou, notando o nervosismo em que ela se encontrava.

— Eu acho que não tenho outra escolha.

Nikolai Arlov parou de caminhar e olhou o semblante entristecido de Molly.

— Como marido, eu devo avisá-la que, se você partir, o seu duque espanhol não a perdoará tão fácil.

Molly deu de ombros, enquanto se lembrava de todas as noites que havia passado só naquela casa.

— Eu sobreviverei — ela respondeu com determinação.

O helicóptero decolou e, enquanto Molly observava o castelo do alto, lágrimas de dor começavam a rolar por suas faces, ao mesmo tempo que ela se perguntava se um dia voltaria a ver Leandro.

**CAP****Í****TULO NOVE**

Leandro fitou os machucados que ficaram nos dedos de uma das mãos, sentindo certa satisfação. Ele tinha visitado Fernando Santos no caminho para o aeroporto e o havia encontrado carregando o porta-malas do carro, aparentemente ciente de que o seu segredo sujo tinha sido descoberto. Como um adversário desesperado, Santos havia pedido desculpas e baixado a cabeça diante da briga. Como Molly pôde ter se atraído por um homem tão covarde? Pensava Leandro.

De qualquer forma, a viagem até Genebra havia sido um grande erro. A concentração de Leandro no trabalho tinha evaporado enquanto ele criava na mente imagens terríveis de Molly com outro homem na cama. Leandro havia sido breve durante as reuniões a fim de conseguir voltar logo para casa. Ao chegar ao castelo, ele teve uma conversa séria com a mãe, e esta acabou decidindo se mudar novamente para Sevilha. Só então, ele encontrou tempo para subir ao quarto de Molly. Porém, tudo o que ele encontrou foi um quarto vazio.

O bilhete de despedida que ela deixara era uma história complicada sobre a nova e tardia redescoberta de parentes que a levaram de volta no helicóptero de Nikolai Arlov.

Nikolai Arlov, Leandro repetiu em pensamento. O irmão dela era um bilionário russo. Dirigindo o olhar para a penteadeira, Leandro notou que ela havia deixado até mesmo a aliança de casamento. Ele estava encarando um mundo sem ela e isso poderia significar um mundo vazio e sem graça. Agora, ele não a veria mais quando voltasse de um dia estressante no trabalho ou de alguma viagem. Mas era assim que teria que ser, não era? Que chance eles poderiam ter, uma vez que ela fora infiel? Para Leandro, infelizmente, a solução ainda seria o divórcio. Mas ele não estava conseguindo ser frio e lógico como supostamente teria que ser. Ele não conseguia ir além de um fato principal: a cama dela estava vazia e ela havia ido embora.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto e em seguida a abriu. Ele estava preparado para dizer que não gostaria de receber ninguém no momento. Mas, era Julieta, a irmã mais nova dele, que no momento estava com as faces coradas e com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Não quero conversar com ninguém agora — Leandro declarou.

— Mesmo que eu tenha vindo até aqui para lhe contar que eu sou a mulher que estava tendo um caso com Fernando Santos? — Julieta falou entre soluços.

Havia três mulheres na enorme piscina.

Molly estava deitada sobre uma bóia, enquanto apreciava um suco de morango na piscina da mansão de Nikolai Arlov em Londres.

— Você parece estar melhor — opinou Abbey, a esposa de Nikolai, que também estava grávida.

— Você estava muito pálida quando chegou aqui — Ophelia observou. — Agora, já está se alimentando melhor.

Molly sorriu, sentindo-se satisfeita com o círculo familiar que havia reencontrado e conhecido melhor durante a primeira semana. Ela tinha passado os primeiros dias com Ophelia e Lysander em Madrigal Court, onde também conheceu os sobrinhos e as sobrinhas. O mais novo deles estava com apenas quatro meses. Nikolai insistira para que um teste de DNA fosse feito para que ninguém questionasse sobre a identidade dela no futuro, e o teste tinha revelado uma conexão que Molly nunca havia suspeitado antes.

O pai dela, definitivamente, fora um magnata grego, Aristide Metaxis, o homem que não somente tinha abandonado a mãe dela no altar, como também havia se tornado o amante da mãe dela durante muitos anos. Molly possuía uma vaga lembrança de um homem que a visitava quando ela era criança e que levava doces para ela. Aristide tinha deixado dinheiro para uma criança e os advogados dele estavam convencidos de que essa criança era Molly e ele sabia que possuía uma filha, um pouco antes de falecer.

Abbey atendeu ao telefone da casa e sorriu para Molly.

— Seu marido está aqui e pediu para vê-la.

Molly saiu da piscina e envolveu o corpo com uma toalha macia que Abbey prontamente entregara a ela. Uma semana inteira havia se passado desde que ela deixara a Espanha. Calçando um par de chinelos, ela se dirigiu para o interior da casa.

Molly sentia o coração bater forte enquanto entrava na suntuosa sala de visitas. Leandro estava de costas, observando a paisagem através de uma das enormes janelas da sala. Quando ele virou-se para encará-la, Molly deparou-se com o incrível brilho dourado dos olhos dele.

— Seu irmão se recusou a dizer onde você estava — Leandro murmurou num tom baixo.

Molly ficou tensa.

— Eu não tinha idéia que...

— Primeiro eu o contatei por telefone quando ele estava trazendo você de volta para Londres no dia em que você partiu há uma semana. — Leandro informou. — Ele disse que você não queria falar comigo.

Molly ficou corada, furiosa por Nikolai ter se intrometido no casamento dela.

— Meu irmão não deveria ter feito isso, mas provavelmente ele estava tentando me defender.

— Eu lhe devo desculpas por meu conceito errado sobre o seu relacionamento com Fernando Santos — Leandro falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. — Julieta me contou toda a verdade.

— Oh... —Abalada pelo imediato pedido de desculpa que ele acabara de fazer, Molly não conseguia se concentrar. — Eu não falei com ela desde o dia em que deixei a Espanha. Ela está bem?

— Ela ficou muito aborrecida pelo que aconteceu com nós dois e rompeu o relacionamento com Fernando, assim que descobriu que ela não era a única mulher na vida dele. Eu acho que você deveria ter me contado sobre isso antes.

Molly deu um profundo suspiro.

— Você não teria acreditado em mim! Desde o primeiro momento em que você viu Fernando conversando comigo, suspeitou de nós dois...

— _Dios mio, _eu estava com ciúme — Leandro admitiu por entre os dentes. — Eu percebi logo o entusiasmo e a admiração que ele tinha por você.

— Por mim e por diversas outras mulheres — Molly interrompeu, ainda surpresa por ele ter admitido que estivesse com ciúme. — Eu pensei que você não fosse o tipo de homem ciumento.

— Acho que eu não preciso admitir isso novamente — Leandro falou com a expressão séria. — Você estava certa quando disse que eu deveria ter confiado em você. Mas você é linda e jovem. Por que outro homem não se encantaria da mesma forma que eu me encantei por você? — enquanto falava, Leandro dirigia o olhar para as curvas do corpo dela, fazendo com que Molly se sentisse ainda mais embaraçada. — Como você pôde ter abandonado o nosso casamento?

— É simples. Eu era a única pessoa que estava se esforçando para que o nosso casamento desse certo. Você nunca estava presente. Além disso, eu não agüentava mais ser humilhada pela sua mãe. Ela me odeia!

— Eu não sabia o quanto ela reprovava você até o dia em que você foi embora e ela começou a falar mal de você para mim. Ela voltou a morar em Sevilha e agora sabe que não é bem-vinda ao castelo a menos que comece a tratá-la com respeito. Por que você não me contou sobre a forma como a minha mãe lhe tratava?

— Eu não sabia de que lado você ficaria, e eu não queria colocá-lo numa situação difícil. Eu realmente acreditava que cedo ou tarde Dona Maria se cansaria de me desprezar e simplesmente me aceitar como eu sou.

— Mas você merecia mais do que isso em sua própria casa. Naturalmente, eu ficaria do seu lado se você tivesse me contado. Eu sei muito bem o gênio difícil que a minha mãe possui...

— Eu acho que ela estava por trás da oferta que foi feita para mim, antes de nos casarmos — Molly disse repentinamente.

— De que oferta você está falando?

Molly contou todos os detalhes para ele. Leandro ficou chocado, verdadeiramente chocado, quando ela contou sobre a conversa com a advogada. Ele pediu para que Molly dissesse o nome do escritório de advocacia e, quando ela falou, ele reconheceu de imediato.

— Essa advogada trabalhou para nós, uma vez. Eu não tinha idéia de que a minha mãe pudesse chegar a esse ponto ou até mesmo que tivesse a ousadia de se interferir em minha vida...

— Ela acha que eu não sou boa o bastante para você.

— _Dios mio, _você recusou dois milhões de dólares para se casar comigo?

— Sim... eu teria sido mais sábia se tivesse aceitado o dinheiro, não teria? — ela indagou num tom amargo.

Leandro deu um passo na direção dela e intensificando o brilho do olhar, declarou:

— Eu estou muito feliz por você ter rejeitado o dinheiro e decidido se casar comigo. Eu só acho que eu devia ter aproveitado melhor quando tive a oportunidade.

— Eu não acho — Molly contestou. — Você só se casou comigo pelo bem do nosso bebê, mas, infelizmente, eu não consigo ser indiferente como você. Eu não conseguiria viver daquele jeito pelo resto da minha vida.

— Por que você não me disse antes sobre como se sentia? — Leandro indagou com raiva.

— Não adiantaria — ela desabafou.

— Eu passei a noite inteira preocupado com você — Ele falou enquanto alcançava as mãos dela. — Não sou indiferente com você. Eu a quero de volta, _mi coraz__ó__n._

Molly ficou tensa, sentia a respiração se acelerar.

— Eu acho que um casamento significa mais do que fazer a coisa certa pela mulher que está carregando um filho seu.

Pressionando fortemente as mãos dela, ele falou:

— Como eu faço para convencê-la de que tudo mudará? Não se trata de fazer a coisa certa. Eu estou pedindo para que você me dê uma chance de lhe provar o quanto eu prezo a sua presença em minha vida.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos de Molly.

— Mas a questão é que você não me valorizou quando eu estava no castelo. Você nem mesmo voltava a tempo de jantar comigo. Você não me telefonava. Não se importava comigo e nem demonstrava o menor sinal de que havia sentido a minha falta quando passava dias fora de casa.

Leandro estava com as faces completamente pálidas.

— Eu nunca consegui demonstrar meus sentimentos. Eu achava que isso seria um ato de fraqueza e eu não queria perder o meu autocontrole — ele admitiu.

— Enquanto _eu _sempre demonstrei claramente os meus sentimentos. Nós não combinamos, Leandro. Eu estava sozinha e infeliz com você e não quero voltar a ter aquela vida — ela confessou num fio de voz. — Agora que já ficamos separados por uma semana será mais fácil para nós dois.

— Eu não gosto da minha vida sem você! — Leandro falou, impaciente.

— Eu acho que você deveria ir embora — Molly declarou com firmeza no tom de voz.

— Eu não posso dar as costas para você e para o meu filho! — ele exclamou, furioso.

— Você terá que ir embora, se é isso o que ela quer — uma voz masculina soou na porta da entrada da sala.

Molly girou o corpo e se deparou com os dois homens.

— Nikolai... fique fora disto, _por favor _— ela pediu.

Completamente irado, Leandro indagou:

— Você também está nessa com Nikolai Lysander?

— Não, eu não gosto de interferir no casamento alheio — o grego alto declarou num tom calmo, mas em seguida avisou: — Mas, se você causar mais sofrimento a minha irmã, eu acabo com você!

O magnata russo estudou Leandro com frieza.

— Agora, Molly possui uma família. Ela não precisa de mais ninguém.

— Vamos deixar para que ela se decida — Leandro contestou e, antes de sair pela porta da sala, virou-se para encará-la e dizer: — Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Molly engoliu em seco e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Ela dizia para si mesma que havia tomado a decisão certa. Ela queria ser forte e independente, ela tinha que aprender a prosseguir com sua vida sem ele.

Nikolai colocou a mão sobre o ombro delicado de Molly, assim que Leandro fechou a porta.

— Você tomou a decisão certa.

— Só se for isso mesmo que ela quer — Lysander interveio. — Logo mais o filho deles nascerá. E essa criança é um motivo suficiente para que Molly reflita melhor se quer ou não um divórcio.

Divórcio! Essa palavra soou aos ouvidos de Molly como um pesadelo. Ela nunca mais veria Leandro a não ser nos dias que ele viesse visitar o filho deles. Amando-o da forma como o amava, será que ela não deveria dar uma segunda chance ao casamento deles? Assim que tomou essa decisão, Molly disse a Abbey que gostaria de ir ao apartamento de Leandro para vê-lo.

Ao chegar ao apartamento de Leandro, Molly notou o espanto com que ele a encarou. O cheiro de uísque a surpreendeu, pois Leandro raramente bebia. Além disso, a aparência dele não era das melhores. A gravata que ele usava estava frouxa e a camisa social completamente amarrotada.

— Molly? — ele indagou, como se não estivesse acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

Molly fechou a porta do apartamento e notou a garrafa de uísque sobre a mesa ao lado de um copo vazio.

— Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer — ela informou.

Leandro franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se confuso.

— Vá em frente.

— Uma viagem de três semanas. Só eu e você. Para ver se podemos fazer alguma coisa com esse casamento — ela murmurou, perguntando-se porque ele estaria bebendo sozinho.

— Eu posso fazer isso! — Leandro declarou instantaneamente.

— Leandro... quando estávamos na Espanha, você não conseguia passar uma noite comigo em casa. Então, não prometa o que você não poderá cumprir — ela falou, dando um longo suspiro.

— Eu farei de tudo para não perder você e o nosso bebê, _mi preciosa. _Você quer ir agora? — Leandro indagou, esperançosamente.

— Não. Primeiro você terá que ficar sóbrio — ela disse com ironia. — O que acha de amanhã à tarde? Você pode alugar uma casa em algum lugar?

— Está feito. Serão as férias de uma vida inteira. Leandro prometeu...

**CAP****Í****TULO DEZ**

A suntuosa casa estava situada em Toscana, em uma bela área cercada de bosques e colinas. A paisagem era perfeita e o silêncio proporcionava uma enorme sensação de paz.

Molly ficou surpresa quando Leandro admitiu que essa era apenas uma das casas que ele havia adquirido como investimento ao longo dos anos e colocado à disposição de imobiliárias para que as propriedades pudessem ser alugadas. Ele nunca havia mencionado sobre essas propriedades antes. De súbito, Molly ficou tensa e não se conteve em perguntar:

— Alguma vez você trouxe _ela _para cá? Quero dizer, Aloise?

— Não. Ela preferia a cidade — ele respondeu.

— Ah... — Molly deu um profundo suspiro e indagou: — Foi realmente um casamento perfeito?

O incômodo silêncio pairou no ar.

— Não — Leandro desabafou. — Nós éramos dois miseráveis.

Molly ficou tão chocada que não conseguiu dizer mais nem uma palavra. Ainda assim, como ela pôde ter sido tão cega? Não estava óbvio que ele não gostava de casamentos porque certamente teria um bom motivo para isso? As pessoas sempre gostam de contar sobre boas lembranças, mas Leandro nunca havia mencionado o nome de Aloise e, só agora, Molly começava a perceber que alguma coisa havia por trás do silêncio dele durante todo esse tempo.

— Quais foram as últimas palavras que Nikolai disse a você nesta manhã? — Leandro perguntou, enquanto abria a porta da casa.

— Nikolai ainda não teve tempo de conhecê-lo melhor.

— Mas o que ele disse? — Leandro insistiu.

— Ele disse que se eu não puder ser eu mesma ao seu lado, nosso casamento nunca melhorará — ela confessou com certa apreensão.

Leandro exibiu um sorriso irônico e observou:

— Ele é esperto.

— Mas você também é. — Além de ser o homem que eu amo, Molly acrescentou em pensamento.

— Eu pensei que eu fosse... até o dia em que você retirou a sua aliança de casamento — ele confessou.

Molly fitou os bonitos traços do rosto dele, sentindo o coração bater acelerado dentro do peito.

Dirigindo o olhar para os lábios carnudos e rosados dela, Leandro quis saber:

— Você quer nossas alianças de volta?

Os olhos de Molly exibiam certa insegurança.

— Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Veremos. Aprisionando-a contra a parede, ele falou próximo aos lábios dela:

— Eu farei de tudo para que nós possamos continuar juntos...

— Mas, eu não quero que você fique comigo só por causa do bebê — ela observou.

Leandro sorriu, divertido.

— Não é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui porque eu a quero, _tesoro mio... _— com o dedo indicador, ele traçou uma linha sobre o contorno dos lábios dela. — ...e passei uma semana inteira convivendo com o pesadelo de que talvez eu nunca mais fosse ficar com você...

— Eu também — Molly confessou num sussurro.

— Tudo o que eu quero agora é fazer amor com você. Mas acho que não é o que você espera de mim...

— Não?

— Claro que não — ele assegurou. — Você quer conversar e apreciar um almoço romântico e depois talvez sair para caminhar.

Com as faces enrubescidas, Molly admitiu:

— Talvez possamos fazer isto amanhã. Mas agora eu quero a sua atenção e o seu tempo... o que na verdade é o que eu sempre quis. — Ela moveu as mãos e começou a desabotoar a camisa que ele usava.

Leandro moveu uma das mãos para os cabelos sedosos dela, a outra desceu para o quadril de Molly e a puxou para mais perto. Inclinando a cabeça, ele tomou os lábios dela e beijou-a com voracidade, explorando com a língua todo o interior úmido de sua boca. Molly sentia uma incrível excitação domina-la, enquanto ela terminava de desabotoar a camisa dele. Interrompendo o beijo, Leandro ergueu-a em seus braços fortes e rumou para o quarto.

Quando ele a acomodou gentilmente sobre a cama, começou a retirar o vestido que ela usava para em seguida abrir o fecho do sutiã de renda. Levando os lábios até os seios fartos dela, ele sugou-lhe um dos mamilos com ferocidade. Molly ergueu os quadris e, quando ele começou a acariciar a região sensível do corpo dela com uma das mãos, ela deu um gemido de prazer, sentindo uma mistura de ansiedade e excitação dominá-la por inteiro. Leandro acomodou as costas dela sobre os travesseiros macios da cama, antes de começar a se introduzir lentamente, para então aumentar o ritmo das investidas. O prazer que ela sentia aumentava a cada segundo. Quando Molly sentiu que não iria mais suportar, seu corpo começou a dar violentos espasmos e ela deu um gemido alto ao mesmo tempo que ele estremecia sobre ela, sentindo-se completamente saciado de prazer.

Envolvendo-a com um dos braços, ele deu um beijo carinhoso em um dos ombros delicados dela e murmurou algo ininteligível em espanhol. Em seguida, Leandro moveu uma das mãos e, acariciando a ventre feminino, perguntou:

— Nosso filho está se mexendo? Molly assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Eu marquei uma consulta para você com um ginecologista local — ele informou.

— Isso não era necessário — ela declarou, mas em seu interior sentiu-se feliz por saber sobre a precaução que ele tivera.

— Eu achei que seria, _tesoro mio _— Leandro observou. — Eu vou junto com você.

— Só se você quiser.

— Eu sempre quis, mas pensei que talvez você não fosse gostar que eu a acompanhasse durante as, consultas.

Molly beijou carinhosamente a face dele e declarou:

— Eu achei que você soubesse que eu precisava do seu apoio, mas eu não disse nada porque não queria que você se sentisse com essa obrigação. Eu sabia o quanto você estava ocupado.

— Um homem que não devota o seu tempo para a família não merece ter uma, querida. Meu pai faleceu quando eu estava com 5 anos de idade e eu nem consigo me lembrar direito dele. Eu fui mandado para um internato um ano depois.

Molly franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você era muito pequeno para ser mandado para um internato.

— Eu também acho. Aliás, eu não faria isso com o meu filho.

— Tem certeza de que bebês gostam de tantas cores assim? — Leandro perguntou, enquanto observava as cores vibrantes do berço.

— De acordo com as opiniões da maioria... sim — Molly respondeu.

— Não sei muito sobre essas coisas, _mi coraz__ó__n_

— Leandro admitiu enquanto eles saíam da loja e se dirigiam para a luxuosa cafeteria que ficava do outro lado da calçada.

— Sente-se, querida. Você está cansada — ele falou enquanto puxava uma das cadeiras, a fim de que ela se acomodasse.

Molly exibiu um sorriso doce para ele. Ela estava contente pela total atenção que ele estava dando. Molly nunca se esqueceria da maravilhosa lua-de-mel que eles estavam tendo. Gesticulando com uma das mãos, Leandro chamou a garçonete e, quando a moça se aproximou, ele pediu para que ela trouxesse um sorvete para Molly e um copo de vinho para ele. Enquanto apreciava a vista do terraço da cafeteria, Molly concluiu que as férias estavam sendo simplesmente perfeitas. Na noite anterior, eles haviam colocado as alianças de volta e Molly aos poucos começou a ficar mais confiante que o casamento deles pudesse dar certo. Ela chegou à conclusão que não deveria continuar fazendo comparações inúteis com Aloise. ainda que ela estivesse curiosa sobre por que Leandro havia dito que o primeiro casamento havia sido um fracasso.

Observando que ela estava pensativa, Leandro quis saber: — Está pensando sobre a nossa volta para a Espanha? Sua família ficará conosco nesta semana — ele a lembrou. Molly sorriu.

— Eu mal posso esperar para ver Ophelia de novo.

— Mas, vocês duas estão sempre se falando por telefone — ele observou.

— Você estará de volta ao trabalho depois de amanhã — Molly lembrou com certa melancolia.

— Eu não vou trabalhar por tantas horas como antigamente. E também vou adiar algumas viagens, além de telefonar para você pelo menos duas vezes por dia. É muito importante para mim que você esteja feliz.

Convencida de que ele certamente deveria ter encarado o primeiro casamento com a mesma seriedade, Molly não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que teria dado errado. Naquela noite eles jantaram em um restaurante e, no caminho de volta para casa, ela falou:

— Conte-me sobre Aloise...

— Ela era adorada por todos. A família dela a idolatrava. Os colegas a admiravam. Eu a considerava como uma amiga próxima. Nossas famílias começaram a pressionar para que ficássemos juntos, quando estávamos com vinte e poucos anos. Nós poderíamos ter dito que não queríamos, mas nosso casamento parecia fazer sentido. Eu pensei que quiséssemos as mesmas coisas para ter uma vida boa e você sabe... eu não sou do tipo romântico — Leandro confessou.

— Então, você achou que o seu casamento seria conveniente?

— Eu achava que Aloise pensava da mesma forma. Ela não gostava de mim como eu gostava dela, mas eu a achava muito feminina e atraente. Após o casamento, nossa amizade pareceu desaparecer. Eu não sabia o que havia de errado e ela insistia em dizer que _nada _estava errado — ele falou e deu um longo suspiro enquanto estacionava o carro em frente a casa.

Assim que eles entraram na casa, Molly indagou curiosa:

— O que aconteceu no dia do acidente? Leandro lançou um olhar preocupado para ela.

— O que eu vou lhe contar deverá permanecer em segredo para o bem da nossa família. Aloise não queria que ninguém soubesse. — O silêncio pairou no ar, enquanto ele alcançava as mãos dela. — Eu exigi que ela me dissesse porque estava me tratando como um inimigo. Então, ela finalmente me disse a verdade e eu perdi o controle...

— Como? — ela sussurrou, atenta à expressão séria nos traços do rosto de Leandro.

— Eu a acusei de estar me enganando e arruinando as nossas vidas, porque ela queria que nós continuássemos vivendo uma mentira... _Dios mio, _eu queria me separar dela!

Molly franziu o cenho.

— Eu não entendo... Qual era a verdade? Leandro deu um forte suspiro, antes de revelar:

— A verdade é que ela não gostava de homens. No momento em que ela admitiu isso, eu não consegui compreender como eu não pude ter percebido antes. Ela se sentia aprisionada. Nosso casamento era um desastre, mas ela queria continuar sacrificando a nós dois a fim de garantir que o segredo dela não escapasse. Na hora em que ela mais precisou do meu apoio e compreensão, eu dei as costas para ela e foi por isso que Aloise pegou o carro e acabou acontecendo o acidente que a matou. Molly estava chocada.

— Você deve ter ficado arrasado. Mas, não foi culpa sua o fato de o casamento não ter dado certo. Ela deve ter sido infeliz. Vocês dois foram infelizes. Mas não fique se culpando pelo acidente.

Leandro soltou as mãos dela e em seguida ergueu-a nos braços.

— Você é sempre tão preocupada com o que eu sinto e eu não sabia que eu possuía tantos sentimentos até o dia em que eu a conheci, _mi coraz__ó__n. _Principalmente, por ter o prazer de ter uma mulher que me quer apenas pelo que eu sou — ele confessou num tom rouco de voz. — Será que é por isso que eu não consegui ficar longe de você?

Ele subiu as escadas e carregou-a até o divã.

— Eu não sou mais forte. Também não consegui ficar longe de você — ela declarou num tom suave de voz.

— Ser o seu primeiro namorado significou muito para mim. Eu acho que me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro instante em que nos vimos, mas eu não tinha idéia do que era esse sentimento. Embora eu não amasse Aloise, eu me senti machucado — ele admitiu. — Eu tentei de tudo com ela e não cheguei a lugar algum. Por isso eu não queria me envolver com você...

Molly ficou paralisada ao ouvir a declaração dele.

— Você se apaixonou por mim?

— _Dios mio... _de todo o coração. Eu nunca havia amado ninguém antes.

— Por que você me disse que não poderia me dar amor quando me pediu em casamento?

— Eu não sabia direito o que era o amor. Eu estava confuso... Além disso fiquei com ciúme de Jez.

— Jez? — repetiu Molly surpresa.

— Vocês dois eram muito íntimos e eu me senti ameaçado.

Molly inclinou-se e beijou os lábios sensuais dele.

— Você estava linda no dia do nosso casamento.

— Pensei que não tivesse notado. Você sempre esteve tão distante. Chegava tarde da noite todos os dias!

— Eu me obrigava a ficar distante, não queria perder o controle. Detesto não poder dominar a situação — desabafou Leandro.

— Eu gosto de você quando não está no controle — sussurrou Molly. Em seguida, ela começou a acariciar o tórax poderoso, mas de súbito se lembrou: — Oh, eu ainda não lhe contei sobre os anticoncepcionais que eu achei no fundo do armário!

Leandro ficou surpreso, mas logo se deu conta de que deveriam ser de Aloise.

— Então, ela não queria ter filhos comigo. Mas, o que isso importa agora? — ele falou, enquanto afagava uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

Sustentando o brilho intenso dos olhos dele, Molly confessou:

— Eu só notei o quanto eu o amava no dia em que eu abandonei o castelo. Meu coração ficou em pedaços.

— Demorou um tempo para que eu percebesse o que eu estava fazendo de errado. Eu fiquei péssimo naquele dia — Leandro admitiu. — Mas a sua atitude me alertou, _mi vida. _Eu não tinha idéia de que você me amava.

— Eu o amo muito mais do que você possa imaginar — ela falou, fitando o brilho dourado dos olhos dele e rendendo-se a um beijo ardente que fez com que ela ficasse quase sem fôlego.

Dezoito meses depois, Molly caminhava na praia com Ophelia e os três sobrinhos. A ilha de Kastros... que pertencia a Lysander... era um perfeito oásis.

O mais novo membro da família era o primeiro filho de Molly e Leandro, o pequeno Felipe, um lindo garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes.

O nascimento de Felipe havia feito com que a família de Leandro se aproximasse mais de Molly. Graças à intervenção dela, Dona Maria pôde comparecer à cerimônia de batismo e tratara Molly de forma polida e respeitosa durante o acontecimento. Molly sabia que a sogra não gostava muito dela, mas ela preferiu tolerar as visitas que Dona Maria fazia a fim de manter a paz e a união da família. Julieta continuou sendo uma grande amiga de Molly. A jovem começou a namorar um empresário, que já havia recebido a aprovação de Leandro.

Molly viajava freqüentemente para Londres a fim de visitar a irmã, sem se esquecer de ver o amigo Jez. Ele agora tinha uma namorada e Molly esperava sinceramente que o relacionamento do amigo desse certo.

— Enfim eles chegaram... — Ophelia anunciou ao avistar o helicóptero de Lysander se aproximando. — Lysander disse que chegaria para o almoço e já está quase na hora da janta.

— Nikolai me mandou uma mensagem no celular dizendo que eles se atrasariam. Desculpe, eu me esqueci de lhe avisar — Abbey declarou, enquanto pegava Danilo no colo, o filho de 3 anos de idade.

Enquanto voltava para o interior da casa, Molly avistou Leandro e sentiu o coração dar um salto. Ela o amava tanto que certas vezes seu coração chegava a doer. Felipe abriu os braços e Leandro pegou o filho no colo. O riso que o menino deu encheu o coração dele de alegria. Acomodando o filho em um dos braços, ele enlaçou Molly pela cintura.

— Eu senti sua falta ontem à noite, _preciosa mia _— ele confessou, enquanto lhe dava um beijo.

— Eu também senti a sua falta—Molly sussurrou. — Eles vão fazer um almoço hoje para as crianças.

— Quando vocês dois vão parar de se comportar como recém-casados? — Nikolai perguntou assim que eles passaram por ele.

— Nunca — Leandro declarou, com o olhar fixo no rosto de Molly.

Mais tarde, quando eles estivessem sozinhos, Molly contaria sobre o segundo filho que estava a caminho e ela sabia que ele ficaria tão feliz quanto ela. Molly olhou para Nikolai, que no momento abraçava Abbey, enquanto os filhos pequenos puxavam a barra da calça dele. Lysander estava entregando as chaves de um carro novo para Ophelia, e a provocava dizendo sobre um carro que ela havia batido. Molly sorriu novamente, amando o fato de ter um marido maravilhoso e uma família tão adorável com a qual ela compartilharia sua vida...


End file.
